


The Ties that Bind Us

by madaboutasoiaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oops, Tumblr Prompt, obviously, was meant to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaboutasoiaf/pseuds/madaboutasoiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar crushed the rebellion on the Trident. The rebels must be punished in the usual way-by sending a child to serve as hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt: Rhaegar wins AU, Aegon/Arya  
> I’ve decided not to focus on magic in this for the most part. I want to make things (a little) less complicated. I meant to write a drabble, then thought maybe a oneshot but it soon became clear it needed to be multiple chapters. You can see what it ended up being :)  
> There will be political inaccuracies, This is not really a story about politics so please forgive me errors.

Arya knew something to be wrong when the raven arrived. Her father looked very solemn and her parents disappeared for a time. When they returned, her father called to her.

“I must speak with you Arya.”

She did not know why he looked so sad. She hurried to him and he gave her a smile and touched her cheek. His fingers came away dirty and Arya chewed her lip.

“I did not mean it father. Bran and I went climbing. We were picking fruit.”

She waited for him to scold her but he only sighed. Arya followed him to the solar and saw her mother waiting. It made her feel worse. She tried to speak of something else.

“I saw the raven. Is it about Robb?”

Her mother smiled but Arya saw she had been crying.

“Robb is coming home.”

Arya did not understand. _They should be happy._ Prince Rhaegar kept Robb in Kings Landing after father fought in the war. Arya knew how much her mother missed him. She did not truly know him. They visited a few years back but Arya was so young then.

“Will Jon come with him?”

Her cousin stayed in Winterfell with them for years. They pretended it was because he needed to know where his mother came from but Arya knew it was because Princess Cersei did not want him near. _They call him a bastard._ Arya tried to ignore the whispers. She loved Jon. He looked like her, like father. They were the only ones. Her mother shook her head and her father put his hand on her shoulder gently.

“You will see Jon soon.” He gave her a smile which appeared forced. “The prince wishes for you to be one of his cupbearers. It is an honour.”

Arya looked into his face. _It is not an honour._ She heard enough talk of Robb to know what it meant. _It is to punish father._ Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away.

“Do I have to go?”

Her father nodded. She wanted to ask whether somebody else might go. Sansa might enjoy Kings Landing. She always spoke of the knights and the ladies and court life. More tears began to fall and her father wiped at them gently.

“Why did he ask for me?”

Her father knelt and Arya saw him look even more sad.

“I do not know sweet one.”

She embraced him and felt her mother’s arms around her too. She began to cry.

“You are a Stark Arya,” her father told her. “You can be strong.”

She remembered what he told her. _I have the wolf blood in me._ She dried her tears.

*

Jon watched eagerly as the group of riders drew closer to the city. He knew it to be selfish but he missed his little cousin. His eagerness was mixed with guilt. _Does she know this is my fault?_ He spoke of her more than he meant to when he came to Kings Landing. His royal father asked him about his cousins and he knew he spoke of Arya the most.

_He chose her as a peace offering._

Princess Cersei hated Jon. She did not look upon him kindly when he returned to Kings Landing. She never let him forget what was said of him. _I am a bastard._ People rarely said it to his face but despite his father’s claims of marrying his mother the matter remained.

_He was already married._

Princess Elia died not long after the end of the rebellion and his father married again. _I was meant to be a girl._ His grandfather remained on Dragonstone, still King but stripped of his power and not expected to live much longer. Jon’s father ruled with a council of lords. He did finally get the daughter he wished for, Jon’s half sister Visenya but only after Cersei birthed twin boys first. All of them had their mother’s golden hair. The twins had deep blue eyes but Visenya was the image of her mother.

Jon rode forward to meet the party from the North and as he approached, one of the horses broke away from the others. Jon instantly knew the rider to be nine year old Arya. _The best horsewoman I know._ Her face broke into a grin when she saw him.

“Jon!”

Her father, his uncle Ned moved swiftly to join them. Arya often compared him to his uncle while in Winterfell though others said he inherited his father’s temperament. Jon did not know which he preferred but he did feel affection when he looked upon the face which resembled his own. His uncle even offered a smile.

“Well met your grace.”

The title did not feel right but with his older brother joining them he did not feel he could refuse it.

“It is good to see you my lord.”

Jon glanced at his brother and Aegon smiled easily as he looked over the newcomers.

“Welcome to Kings Landing.”

His uncle accepted the greeting courteously but Arya wore a scowl. Jon hoped it was not a sign of things to come.

*

Her father stayed a fortnight in Kings Landing before departing with Robb. Arya missed him terribly. Jon tried to make up for it but the rest of his family did not make it easy. Rhaenys resented Jon for what his father did to her mother in pursuing Aunt Lyanna. That resentment seemed to extend to Arya though after Rhaenys left for Dorne it mattered little. Visenya was of an age with Arya but she seemed rather too like her mother. Cersei hated Arya and Visenya seemed to hate her even more.

“Why do they hate me?” she asked Jon.

“I do not know little cousin,” he replied. He messed up her hair and she glared at him. It made him smile. “I displease Cersei by existing so I am not one to say what else might displease her. It is best to try to avoid her notice.”

Arya heard Cersei call Jon a bastard not long after her father left. She hated her for that. She expected she might have hated her anyway.

“She is cruel,” Arya decided.

Jon did not argue with her. “At least Aemon and Lucerys are different.”

“Aemon is in his cups. He is too drunk to be cruel,” Arya pointed out.

Jon looked uncomfortable but it was true. At only twelve Aemon already drank like a fish.

“He needs wine to drown the dreams.”

Lucerys truly was different. He seemed kind and a little shy. Visenya however was decidedly not shy.

“Did Visenya attend her lessons today?”

Jon shook his head. Both Visenya and Rhaenys received lessons from the master at arms. Prince Rhaegar wished his daughters to become warriors. Rhaenys excelled at it but Visenya seemed to resent it.

“I wish I could learn swords,” Arya said wistfully.

Jon smiled. “If you do not spill the wine when you pour at dinner I might speak to father about it.”

Arya dared to hope. “Do you promise?”

Jon nodded and leaned over to muss her hair again. Arya let him and wrapped her arms around him.

*

They made her wait two moons before Prince Rhaegar relented. The septa lost patience with Arya in the meantime, declaring her to be a trial. It hurt and Visenya’s triumph over it added to the wound. Visenya did beautiful needlework and played the harp. She sang wonderfully too. Arya tried but her stitches were always crooked. She could only shout the words to the songs.

_It is even worse than when I took lessons with Sansa._

Visenya even picked up on the nickname Jeyne made up for her. That hurt even more. The only good part of the day was when she finished her lessons and watched Jon in the training yard. He sparred with his brother Aegon. Despite Aegon being the elder Arya expected they would soon be well matched.

“Watch your footwork Jon,” Ser Arthur told him.

The Sword of the Morning did not _seem_ like a knight of song. If anything he just looked sad. That changed whenever he unsheathed Dawn. Arya liked to see him in action. The blade itself was beautiful but the way he moved with it was even better.

_I want to learn from him._

It wasn’t to be the case. She watched Aegon begin to beat Jon rather soundly and tried to distract the older prince. He scowled at her but it gave Jon a chance.

“That isn’t fair,” Aegon said sulkily when Ser Arthur called a halt.

“Distractions happen in battle too,” was all Ser Arthur told him.

The two princes approached Arya and she eyed Aegon warily. His frown did not fully disappear.

“I suppose I must thank you. If I can learn not to heed you then I might become as good as Ser Arthur.”

A retort sprang to her lips but she bit it back when Jon shook his head.

“You both smell,” she said instead.

Aegon looked taken aback but Jon grinned and lunged for her. Arya shrieked and ran while he chased her. She laughed each time he came close. She did not stop until a man barred her way. When she tried to evade him he blocked her. He spoke with an accent, the lilt of the Free Cities.

“You are quick,” he told her, “but you will need to be quicker.”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I am your dancing master,” he replied. He reached for a wooden blade and tossed it to her. She dropped it and he shook his head.

“Tomorrow you will catch it.”

Arya ran to retrieve it and saw Aegon looking at her strangely. Jon smiled and led him away. The man spoke again.

“Let us begin.”

*

At first Arya wanted the master at arms but soon she decided Syrio was better. Jon said that Prince Rhaegar spoke with her father first. They decided to hire the Braavosi. She knew that Prince Rhaegar hoped it might interest Visenya. He was wrong. The Princess came when she heard that Arya was having lessons but she wrinkled her nose at the prospect of catching cats.

“I will get dirty.”

Arya forgot herself and snorted. “You will get quick.”

Visenya decided to try her luck with the master at arms instead after all. Arya felt happy at that. She did not want to train with Visenya. The princess was mean. Arya did not understand how she could be Jon’s sister, even if she _was_ a half-sister. Arya tried to avoid her where possible but they did spend an awful lot of time together. As a cupbearer Arya had to join the royal family at meals and she still had her lessons with the septa.

_If not for Jon and the trouble it might cause father I would want to run away._

Visenya did not stick at her sword lessons very long but they were the best part of Arya’s day. She wanted to be as good as Syrio one day and he seemed to think she might get good. She tried hard and did everything he told her and more.

Jon came across her while Arya stood on the steps practicing balancing on her toe. She wobbled when she tried to look at him and he grinned.

“How goes the training little cousin?”

Arya stuck her tongue out at him when he looked like he might poke at her.

“Syrio says I need to be quicker.” She swapped legs to stand on the other foot and fought to keep her balance. “I’ve caught all the cats now but because my opponents will be bigger I have to be quicker still.”

Jon cocked his head to the side when Arya wobbled sideways.

“You are already quick given it has only been three moons.”

Arya tried to regain her balance but her leg shook too badly. She lowered her other foot in disappointment.

“If I want to be a water dancer I have to be quick as a snake and quiet as a shadow.” She sat on the steps and Jon sat with her. He looked sad. “Has something happened?”

Jon shook his head and reached over to muss her hair. Arya did not bother to protest. It was already messy.

“Aegon is leaving for a year to squire in the West.”

Arya frowned before she had a scary thought. “Are you going with him?”

Jon shook his head. “Father wishes me to stay for now.”

He still looked sad and Arya bit her lip. “Why do you care so much?” It was something which had bothered her for some time. She felt as though she was Jon’s family. Her father and her brothers and even Sansa knew him better than the Targaryen’s. It hurt at first seeing him want to spend so much time with his brother, especially when Aegon could be so arrogant.

Jon sighed. “You know what they call me.” Arya wanted to shake her head but knew there to be no gain. Jon did not appear to need a response. He shifted and looked deep in thought. “I did not receive a warm welcome when I came here. Father is always busy, Cersei does not like me within her sight and my siblings did not appear to truly want to know me. Aegon was the first to be kind.”

Arya thought about it for a moment. “He thinks he is better than you.”

Jon gave her a smile. “He has been raised to think so. My father calls him the Prince who was Promised. He is still my brother. Underneath that he is generous and loyal. He knows what it is to grow up without a mother.”

Arya chewed her lip again and nodded. She had not thought about that. She knew Aegon wasn’t all bad. He smiled the same way Jon did even if his smiles came more often. He also did not like people calling Jon a bastard. Arya saw him clout one of the stable boys when he overheard them say it.

“You will miss him,” she said slowly.

“I will,” Jon agreed. “It is a good thing I will still have you little cousin.”

Arya gave him a little shove. “I’m not that little now.”

Jon laughed and nudged her back. “You are still smaller than me.”

Arya did not care about the teasing. She only cared that Jon smiled again and she resolved to try and keep him smiling for the whole year.

*

The year passed quickly. Syrio gave Arya increasingly difficult challenges but she liked it that way. For her name day Jon gave her a sword. It was proper forged steel but small, very like a bravo blade and similar to the one Syrio kept. Jon helped her name it Needle. Arya loved it even it Syrio still did not let her use it.

“You must not run before you can walk.”

Arya scowled but she did as he said. She kept the sword in her room and took it out to look at it whenever she could. She knew she was getting better but every time she thought she might be getting close, when she almost, _almost_ felt like she matched Syrio with her wooden sword she realised he was only playing. She still finished her lessons with bruises but she did not care.

_Every bruise is a lesson._

Jon smiled when he saw her but he still smiled less than he had. Aegon did not write him and Arya felt indignant on Jon’s behalf. It melted away when a sword belt arrived before Jon’s name day. It had both direwolf and dragon carved into the leather. Arya sat with him while he looked upon it.

“It is fine work,” Jon said after a time.

“It is,” Arya said, tracing the direwolf. “It is a good gift.”

Jon smiled. “Aegon has one like it but with the sun instead of a direwolf. He saw me admire it.”

She understood when he wanted to be amongst the welcoming party when Aegon returned to Kings Landing. Arya remained in the Red Keep but she was not the only one. Visenya sat with her, a smile on her face as she toyed with her golden hair and balanced her immaculate needlework in her lap.

_I have other needlework now_ Arya told herself, even though it stung that her sewing still improved but little. _I enjoy the other kind better anyways._

“Do you not want to greet your brother?” Arya asked.

Visenya looked at her as though she thought her to be stupid. “I will see him soon enough.” She dropped her eyes again and after a moment the smile returned. Arya did not understand it.

_I would have ridden out to meet my brother._

She expected to see Aegon before dinner if not before. When dinner time came his seat remained empty. Arya poured the wine as she always did and noticed the tension around Prince Rhaegar’s mouth. Cersei looked happy. She wore a radiant smile and did not subject Arya to the glares and criticism she was accustomed to. The twins both remained quiet and Rhaenys, newly returned from Dorne, spent much of her time in conversation with Viserys. Jon sat beside Daenerys and when Arya drew close to him she saw he looked unhappy.

_Something is wrong_.

After dinner she wanted to ask him about it but he left in a hurry. Arya wanted to follow him but she did not know where he went. When she made her way to the royal apartments in Maegor’s Holdfast Jon was not in his chambers. She stopped for a moment not sure where to look next and heard raised voices carrying through an open door just down the hall.

“You promised I will be queen.”

Arya recognised it as Visenya’s voice. The answer came from another female voice, just as familiar.

“You will be one day. The prince has promised,” Cersei replied.

Visenya’s response sounded hateful, cruel even. “Father does not care for you. How do I know you are not mistaken?”

Arya almost flinched herself at the echo of the slap. Cersei’s voice seethed with rage.

“I am not mistaken but until you are queen you will not speak to me in such a way.”

Arya retreated before they could know of her presence. She did not understand. _Rhaegar will be king and Aegon after him. How can Visenya be queen?_ It did not make sense.

*

She rose before much of the castle the next morning, wanting to get an early start on her lessons. Her resolve weakened when she caught Jon sneaking from the Red Keep with only Jaime Lannister in his company.

“Where are you going?” she asked him, emerging from behind one of the columns where she was practicing her stealth.

Jon startled and Ser Jaime laughed.

“I am going riding with Aegon,” Jon replied in a hushed voice. He offered her a strained smile. “You truly are becoming as quiet as a shadow.”

Arya bit her lip and shook her head. “I’m not that quiet yet. Syrio still hears me. I want to ride with you.”

Jon relented rather quickly. Arya suspected it to be more to avoid attracting attention than anything else. She already wore her leathers so she trotted along beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides. Aegon offered her a grin when they met him in the stables.

“You are not as small as you once were.”

Arya pulled herself to her full height. “I am ten now. I’ll be a woman grown soon.”

His grin faded and she wondered what she said wrong. It returned again once they entered the Kingswood. Arya rode with Jon when she could and it was not the first time Aegon had seen her ahorse but she got better with time. More than once she heard people say she was half horse. She managed to outride both princes. She heard the hoof beats behind her when they were well clear of the city and reined up.

“I knew I’d eventually catch you,” Aegon said breathlessly.

“Only because I let you stupid,” she retorted back.

She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Jon lingering behind and speaking with Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime. She urged her horse back into a trot.

“This is one thing Cersei cannot say I fail at.”

A frown marred Aegon’s features. “She is not all bad.”

Arya snorted before remembering who she spoke to. “I’m sorry.”

Aegon shook his head. “No need to apologise. It is just... I still remember when I was small and Cersei allowed me to call her mother for a time.” A brief smile flitted across his face. “She used to give me sweets in secret. It only ended when I ate too many and became ill.”

Arya found it hard to imagine. “You called her mother?”

Aegon flushed. “I did not know better my lady.”

Arya tried to imagine Aegon being as small as Rickon was when Arya left. The image of a silver haired Rickon without their mother made her feel sad. She wondered what happened to the Cersei he described. _Mayhaps it is because of his father._ Arya spent time in the kitchens and the stables and her friends there spoke of Cersei and Rhaegar.

_He does not visit her chambers._

Arya thought of her own parents. They did not have separate chambers. She could not understand why a husband and wife would remain so separate.

“I am sorry she is no longer kind to you.”

Aegon laughed, a bitter sound. “So am I.”

They enjoyed the rest of the ride right up until they returned to the stables. Arya knew their absence would be noticed. They had been gone for hours. She still did not expect for Prince Rhaegar to greet them himself. His handsome face showed his anger.

“We will have guests in two moon’s time,” he said. “This foolishness ends now.”

Jon and Aegon both hung their heads and looked ashamed. “Yes father,” they both murmured together.

Nobody offered an explanation to Arya.

*

Arya became aware of Aegon watching her lessons with Syrio. She focused all her energy on them, miserable that Jon was gone. Rhaegar sent him away after their ride. Arya barely had the chance to say goodbye before he left.

“I will be back when the guests arrive,” Jon promised.

She liked to imagine Syrio as Rhaegar when she lunged and parried her wooden sword. She hated him for sending Jon away, though not as much as she hated Cersei. _She never wanted him here._ The wooden blade caught her on her wrist and she cried out.

“ _Ow.”_

Syrio clacked his teeth. “You are not looking. You are better than this.”

She began to attack him with a flurry of blows but he checked every one. Tears stung her eyes. Jon had been gone for a fortnight and she missed him and she missed Winterfell and she hated his sisters and she hated Cersei and Syrio’s wooden blade caught her on the breast this time and she sobbed.

“That is enough,” Aegon’s voice called out.

Syrio withdrew his wooden blade and Arya pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. The sweat ran into her eyes and brought more tears. She wiped them away roughly. Syrio bowed to the prince and sat, beckoning for Arya to sit with him. She did but she saw Aegon glowering at her dancing master and felt guilty.

“He distracted me,” she said defensively.

“We do not lie child,” Syrio replied. “Do you know why you are dead?”

“I did not look,” Arya said sullenly.

Syrio clacked his teeth. “Your anger blinded you. You must always keep calm.”

“Calm as still water,” Arya replied, suddenly embarrassed.

“Just so. Our lesson ends for today.” Arya began to protest but he stopped her. “You will be a great water dancer Arya child. It will be time for you to use that sword you keep in your chambers soon. Tend to those bruises now.”

She rose and Aegon joined her immediately, Ser Arthur following discreetly behind.

“Does he always hurt you like that?”

Arya shook her head. She resisted the urge to tell him every bruise was a lesson. She somehow did not think Aegon would agree.

“Why did you watch me?”

Aegon flushed and did not answer her question. He asked to see her wrist instead. Arya offered it to him warily.

“It is only a bruise.”

He pressed his lips into a disapproving line. “Jon would be angered if he knew.”

Arya took back her wrist and grinned. “He already knows. He has seen me train.” Aegon did not look surprised and Arya realised suddenly why he watched her. _Jon asked him to._ She did not know whether to be angry or pleased. “What did you think?”

Aegon grinned. “You are quite frightening now. I hope I never anger you.”

She smacked him in the arm without thinking but before she could apologise his startled expression dissolved into laughter.

“You are going to make a frightful wife for one of the lords some day.”

Arya’s own grin faded away. “I want to see things. I want to do things. I don’t think I can be a lady in a lord’s castle.”

She expected him to laugh at her but he looked thoughtful instead. “You must hope that your lord husband will wish to travel. Mayhaps he might take you with him.”

Arya did not want to just be _taken with_ someone but she held her tongue. Instead she changed the subject.

“I have not heard of the West yet. Did you enjoy your time there?”

Aegon smiled widely. “You have to see Lannisport one day Arya.” He proceeded to tell her all about it, tales of the city and of the tourney where he won a prize and Arya listened and looked. She knew he still carried a secret but she decided that as he told her stories and japes that it did not matter. He wasn’t Jon but he was her friend and his friendship made her feel just that little bit better.

*

She rode out with Aegon to meet Jon, filled with excitement at his return. Aegon had continued to watch her train and ride with her. Even after she told him she knew why he only grinned and shrugged.

“You are almost as much fun as he is now that you do not glare at me so much.”

Rhaenys joined them sometimes and she seemed to be friendlier. She seemed happier but that only served to highlight the dark cloud which hovered over Aegon at times. Arya caught them talking in lowered voices.

“It may not turn out so ill brother,” she whispered.

Aegon’s shoulders slumped and he did not look convinced. They were not slumped now. He smiled when Jon approached and greeted him warmly.

“Well met brother.”

Jon’s smile appeared more strained. “Well met.” He brightened up when he turned to Arya. “It is good to see you cousin.”

Arya followed him into the Red Keep, disregarding the other guests. She greeted them already, she only cared about Jon now. He told her that his father sent him on errands and shared tales of the towns he passed through.

The city became a buzz of activity. Arya heard whispers that Prince Rhaegar intended to find a match for Aegon. Rhaegar was king in all but name and Aerys now ailed. Within weeks Rhaegar would be king and Aegon the crown prince. Arya did not know what she thought of that. She did know that her maids hurt her when they brushed her hair for the banquet. She knew she did not like the new gown with the itchy lace.

_I must wear it anyways._

Her father attended amongst the guests in the city. He arrived very late, only a day before the banquet and Arya did not want to leave his side. She wanted him to be happy, to see she did not make trouble. She did not want Cersei to tell him of the quarrels. Cersei seemed happier. Arya only hoped she might forget. Arya joined her father when he returned from the godswood. He smiled when he saw her but he looked sad.

“You grow so quickly Arya.”

Arya took his arm. “I am going to be one and ten soon father.”

He walked with her through to the banquet. “Has prince Rhaegar remarked upon you?”

Arya did not understand. “Prince Rhaegar speaks to me very little. I see more of Jon and Aegon.” She decided not to speak of Visenya.

Her father sighed. “That is good.”

They took their places and Arya looked longingly over at Jon. He looked like he wanted to be in their place so badly. She then noticed that Aegon and Rhaenys looked just as unhappy. It only took a few hours to find out why when Prince Rhaegar stood and made an announcement to the gathered guests.

“You may be wondering why I called you here.” He smiled a sad smile. “I wish to announce the betrothal of my son Aegon to his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya.”

It sounded as though the entire room sucked in their breath at once. When they let it out it seemed as though a swarm of angry bees buzzed through the great hall. Arya looked across the hall to Aegon and his misery seemed to deepen. Rhaenys looked rather determined, Rhaegar’s brother Viserys whispering in her ear beside her with a scowl on his face. Only Visenya looked pleased, she and Cersei wore equally radiant smiles. Arya remembered the conversation she overheard.

_She wants to be queen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon**

Jon watched the faces in the Great Hall. He knew the announcement would not be well received. He understood that to be why his royal father summoned the lords of the realm to a banquet. After the announcement his father moved through the hall, Lord Connington by his side. They disappeared into the rooms used for council meetings with various of the lords attending.

_Father will sleep little tonight._

Jon expected to sleep little himself. His father would be seeking to make a betrothal for him soon too. Jon feared that it would be his aunt. Dany was very beautiful but timid. Cersei made certain of that. Jon knew that there had been hopeful suitors for his aunt. His father refused them. Jon liked Dany well enough but he did not wish to marry her. Pleading would do little. Jon knew Aegon had already tried that tactic. Sulking would not work either. He knew Aegon tried that too.

_Mayhaps the displeasure of the lords will earn me more time._

He glanced over at Aegon who looked utterly miserable. When Jon caught his eye he lifted a goblet and made a face before they both glanced at Aemon.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Aemon japed. “I think I’ve acquitted myself quite well. I’m only half as drunk as usual.”

Aegon grinned briefly. “You are still twice as drunk as any of us would get away with.”

Luke sat quietly and said little. Jon expected nothing less. The younger twin misliked confrontation and the tension could be felt in the air. Jon avoided looking at his sisters. He expected Rhaenys to sneak off with Viserys at the first chance and Visenya was best left alone while she remained relatively content.

“I am going to speak to my uncle,” Jon announced.

Ned Stark was sending Arya to her chambers when Jon joined them. His little cousin looked extremely reluctant. She looked into Jon’s face with uncertain eyes, dark eyes just like his.

“Visenya will be a terrible wife.”

“Arya,” his uncle said sharply.

“She will,” Arya said petulantly. “You do not know her father. She does not care for Aegon. She only wants to be queen. I heard-“

”That is enough.”

Ned Stark’s tone allowed no further argument. Jon tried not to smile as Arya made a dejected retreat. His uncle sighed.

“She might not be wrong,” Jon said softly.

His uncle watched Arya leave. “That is not our concern. I fear she is too like your mother.”

Jon watched Arya more closely but his little cousin faded from view. The suggestion of a similarity made him curious. His uncle spoke so little of his mother.

“Is she truly like her?”

Ned Stark sighed again and he looked troubled. “I am afraid so. They certainly look alike. I hoped Kings Landing might subdue her wilfulness but that does not appear to be the case.” He must have seen Jon frown because he smiled sadly. “Do not misunderstand me. I only fear for what may become of her.”

Jon did not know what to say. He wondered what his uncle knew of Arya’s speaking out of turn with Visenya and Cersei. He decided to not to speak of it. He loved his little cousin and he would not cause her trouble. She managed enough of that on her own.

**Arya**

Arya spent every moment she could with her father during his visit. He lingered until almost all of the guests had left although he took his meals separately. Arya did not want to leave him to attend her duties but he insisted. _At least Jon is with him._ Her cousin seemed just as determined as she was to make the most of the short time Ned Stark spent in Kings Landing.

_He belongs in the North, just like we do._

Arya understood her father not wishing to sup with Prince Rhaegar. She tried not to be impatient herself, struggling to hold her tongue around Cersei and Visenya. She did not wish for anything to go wrong during her father’s visit. It was most difficult though, especially seeing how unhappy Aegon was. She wanted to make him smile the way he did for her when Rhaegar sent Jon away.

It took a few days before she caught him alone in the garden after dinner.

“Mayhaps if you told your father you do not wish it he will change his mind,” she ventured.

Aegon patted the spot beside him on the bench and Arya darted forward to sit with him. He almost looked amused. “I have told my father Arya. It makes no difference. He is determined the marriages will go ahead.”

“If you don’t want it he cannot make you,” she protested. “That isn’t fair.”

Aegon took hold of her hand just briefly. He smiled at her, a sad smile. “I fear you still have much to learn about how things work for people like us. I wish it were as you say.”

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. His silvery gold hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away impatiently. They sat together quietly and Arya chewed on her lip.

“When Visenya is your wife she will not want you to be friends with me.”

Aegon’s reaction caught her off guard. He burst out laughing and Arya thought she even heard the guard snort from his spot close by. Aegon still smiled even after he stopped laughing, one of his bright smiles that made the ladies in the court act all stupid.

“That is not something you ever have to worry about,” he assured her.

Arya caught a glimpse of golden hair in the distance and Visenya’s unmistakable scowl and did not feel quite so certain.

**Jon**

The bells ringing announced the death of Aerys. The former king died two moons after the banquet and no time was spared before the coronation of King Rhaegar. It also signalled another change with Cersei now formally the queen. The royal household changed almost overnight though Jon knew the changes had been brewing since long before the announcement of the betrothals.

_I will be even more unwelcome, even if Aegon is the crown prince._

Viserys, who once worshipped his brother, now gave Rhaegar dark looks. Jon tried not to be seen looking but he saw Rhaenys swollen lips and knew that the betrothal had done nothing to end his sister’s attachment to their uncle. It was as Jon expected, her time in Dorne did not end it as he knew his father hoped. Viserys was to marry Arianne Martell, a peace offering to the Dornish after the shame brought on Elia.

_This does not bode well for our family._

It still felt odd calling them family. He felt much closer to the Starks. They were his family more than the people he had only known for four years. The only true exception was Aegon. Jon looked for him after the ceremony. It took him a little time before he found his brother sitting in the courtyard. Aegon was shaking and Jon immediately spotted the red mark on his cheek.

“You tried to speak to Visenya,” he guessed.

Aegon scowled. “She says I am going to be hers. She told me that she will have Uncle Jaime hurt me if I try to take her crown. I almost struck her.”

Jon sat down beside him. “I see she showed no such restraint.”

Aegon raised his hand to the red mark.

“How am I to marry her? Rhaenys does not want this but at least she cares for me. Visenya...”

“You have some time,” Jon offered. “Father has said the marriages will not take place until after Visenya has flowered.”

Aegon was not consoled. “You heard how Arya speaks. She is almost a woman grown. They are of an age.” He scowled again. “If Visenya had her temperament I might not be so unhappy.”

Jon took hold of Aegon’s arm tightly.

“Do not ever let people hear you speak of Arya in that way.”

Aegon blinked at him as though he did not understand. He looked down at Jon’s hand and Jon loosened his grip. Aegon sighed.

“I cannot be here. Rhaenys tells me I am welcome in Dorne.”

Jon wanted to be selfish. He wanted to ask his brother not to leave again but he saw Aegon’s miserable expression and knew it to be no use. “Do what you must,” he said softly. Part of him wished to go to Dorne as well but he was not foolish enough to ask.

Aegon smiled grimly. “You said once you wished to be kingsguard. You best train well brother. You will need to be at your best if I am to take Visenya to wife. You heard what she tried to do to Balerion.”

Jon had heard. It was a closely guarded secret. If the cat were not so quick Visenya might have gutted him with the sword their father gifted her.

“You are not a cat.”

Aegon laughed bitterly. “What I am matters little to Visenya.”

**Arya**

Arya knew why Aegon left but she missed him all the same. She had grown used to his company. He and Jon also helped distract her from her troubles with Visenya and Cersei. She still cherished her lessons with Syrio but now she was one and ten things began to change. It did not happen immediately. Half a year passed after her name day before Cersei called Arya into her presence. Arya fled from her trying not to cry.

_It isn’t fair._

Jon found her in the godswood with Needle. She slashed at the branches angrily, feeling glad Syrio could not see her. She could tell by how still Jon’s face was that he knew something.

“I think your opponent has been soundly beaten, little cousin.”

Arya stopped swinging when he touched her and blinked away the tears which still wanted to come. The ground was littered with broken twigs from her fury.

“I hate her.”

Arya dropped the sword when Jon pulled her into a hug. She clung to him and sniffled.

“Tell me what happened,” he prompted.

Arya hesitated a moment. “Cersei wanted to know if I am flowered. She said I cannot be a cupbearer when I flower. I have to be Visenya’s lady in waiting until I get married.” She sniffled again. “I don’t want to be a lady in waiting. They are going to take Needle away.”

Jon pulled back to look her in the face. “They cannot take Needle. Needle is yours.”

Arya gave him a shaky smile. “I thought you might say so.” She frowned. “Cersei said I won’t be a proper lady unless I give it up. She said somebody who looks like me needs to make more effort.”

Jon’s anger took her by surprise.

“Cersei is wrong. You are very pretty.”

Arya gave him a doubtful look. “That isn’t what everybody else says.”

Jon scowled. “Don’t listen to everybody else.”

Arya threw her arms around his neck and showered him in kisses. Jon laughed and she reluctantly let go of him but her smile remained.

_He always makes me feel better._

_*_

Aegon stayed away for a year, returning newly knighted by his uncle Oberyn. This time Arya rode out to meet him upon his return. He seemed in good spirits. He greeted the others first, Lord Renly who he had known ever since the end of the rebellion and the other sons of lords who were often in his company. He greeted Jon more warmly than any other before turning his attention to her.

“Well met Lady Stark.” He grinned. “How dangerous are you now?”

Arya grinned back at him. “I am getting good with Needle now. I can show you if you like.”

Aegon laughed even though Jon shook his head. “I will look forward to it. Do you care to see if you can still outride me?”

She had already turned her horse’s head and dug her heels in when she heard Jon’s protest. They arrived back at the Red Keep breathless and laughing, Arya admitted defeat when she dismounted.

“You only beat me because you had the quicker mount.”

Aegon smiled brightly and stroked the animal’s neck. “He was a gift from my uncle Oberyn. The Dornish breed the fastest horses.”

Jon joined them and Arya worried he might be unhappy but he smiled at both of them. When the stable boy took his horse he gave Arya’s hair an affectionate flick.

“You had best run back to the castle, little cousin. Cersei will be too pleased if you are late.”

Arya pulled a face and Aegon looked confused. “King Rhaegar has me serving at more of his meetings now.” She frowned. “Cersei does not like it but your father used his dragon voice when she tried to say something. I don’t know why it bothers her so. I won’t be a cupbearer much longer anyways.”

Aegon grinned. “I have not heard it called a dragon voice before.” Jon laughed but Arya was too distracted by the horse hair on her leathers. _I am going to have to get changed._ She began to hurry in the direction of her chambers, aware of Jon and Aegon talking and keeping pace with her.

“I like being at the meetings,” she told them. “It reminds me of father speaking with his bannermen but I do not know why the King has me there. He stares at me sometimes and he gets this look which seems even sadder than usual.”

Aegon made some jape but Arya paid more attention to Jon’s silence. Her cousin’s face became very still and unreadable but it gave him away.

_He knows something._

**Cersei**

Cersei Lannister gazed at her reflection, trying to decide whether to add more jewels. The new crown glittered on her head and she smiled at her reflection. The smile died when she remembered the conversation with Rhaegar the night before. Father pressed the need for Visenya to be wed, as though Cersei did not know already but when she raised the subject with her royal husband he resisted her.

“They will be married soon enough.”

Cersei fumed. Visenya became more wilful as she grew. She was beautiful, admired by all in the court and stronger than both of Cersei’s sons. _She is a true lion._ She knew why Rhaegar hesitated. Aegon barely spoke to him. His precious _Prince who was Promised_ pulled away from his duties to journey farther and farther away. When he was in Kings Landing, Aegon spent his time with the lordlings when he wasn’t with Rhaegar’s bastard.

_Aemon should be crown prince._

He might have been if the maester had not intervened when Aegon fell ill as a child. Jaime told her she behaved recklessly. She dare not try again, especially once Rhaegar made it clear his bastard would be next in line after Aegon. Cersei had to settle for Visenya becoming queen one day. Visenya’s children would be kings and queens.

_Rhaegar is a fool._

Cersei adored him before they married. She loved him during the ceremony and vowed to make him forget both Elia and Lyanna. He looked so sad and she resolved that she would bring him happiness. Instead he crushed all of her hopes. He came to her bed often during the first few moons, right up until she announced she was with child. Then he told her of the prophecy.

_The dragon must have three heads._

She understood he married her because he needed the support of the West. The rebellion weakened the Targaryen rule, so much so that he relinquished power to retain the throne. Cersei was not fool enough to think he married her for love. It was when he shunned her bed during her pregnancy that she realised the whole truth.

_He only wants his Visenya._

The fury stayed with her. Rhaegar was kind enough to her but never loving. He never would be and it killed her love for him. She watched him dote on Aegon and Rhaenys and saw his disappointment when she gave him sons. Cersei Lannister was no broodmare and she vowed never to bear him another child. When he visited her bed again, intent on getting her with child once more she thwarted him. Every time she looked upon Visenya she felt a measure of triumph and it made her want to laugh at her husband with his talk of prophecy.

_Your third head of the dragon is no dragon at all._

She heard footsteps behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“You are smiling Cersei. It makes me wonder who might have cause to fear.”

Cersei looked at the reflection of the two of them, her twin as golden as she was and his own smile a perfect match. Her smile dried up.

“Rhaegar will not order Aegon to marry for another year, mayhaps two. The way the prince behaves he will get a child on some girl long before then.”

Jaime laughed. “He is not in the habit of whoring. The only girl he spends any amount of time with is the Stark girl.”

Cersei scowled at him and pulled away from his embrace. “Why is it that she so amuses you? Half the court seems charmed by the filthy little urchin.”

The mere mention of the girl soured Cersei’s mood even more. She asked Rhaegar a year before to send the girl away, to exchange her for one of her younger brothers but he refused. Even now when the king could barely look at the girl he still refused. Cersei asked him why, why he alternated between staring at Arya Stark and avoiding her altogether, as though the very sight of her pained him. Rhaegar’s answer only cemented Cersei’s hatred of the girl.

“I feel a ghost has been sent to haunt me. Her eyes accuse me and I fear she has every right.”

Rhaegar spent even more time shut away playing his harp. Cersei inspected Arya Stark, the discovery of a resemblance to Lyanna sparking both her interest and her ire. When Rhaegar was in the girl’s presence Cersei watched him even more closely. She saw him smile at her wilfulness, a smile he never bestowed on Cersei and fear gripped her.

_He caused a war over Lyanna. I am a lioness of the Rock. I will not be shamed like Elia._

She dwelled on the supposed resemblance and saw nothing in the Stark girl to warrant causing a war. Cersei did not understand Prince Aegon seeking her company or why even Jaime seemed to find her so interesting. The girl was wilful but then again so was Visenya. Visenya was far more beautiful, almost as beautiful as Cersei herself. Visenya turned heads in court. Rhaegar even commented on it.

_He is still disappointed she is not trained as a warrior._

Cersei did not understand Visenya’s reluctance. Cersei longed as a girl to have the freedoms offered to Visenya, the freedoms the Stark girl managed to make use of. She knew what must be done, both for herself and for her daughter. Cersei had waited far too long for her crown and suffered too many years of her foolish, cold husband to lose her power now. Arya could not be sent away but there was more than one way to deal with an enemy and it was time that Visenya learned the lesson.

Cersei smiled at her twin once more.

**Aegon**

Aegon stayed in Kings Landing for four moons. He did not intend to be a coward, hiding away from the capital. He would not have his father think him to be happy, to think he accepted it but he would not run. He was a knight now. His twentieth name day loomed. Jon liked to tease him and tell him that he and Arya behaved like children together but Aegon still knew he had duties.

_The lords of the realm disapprove of the matches, I am not without cause. If I were to find a way to escape they will not think ill of me._

He spent some of his days sitting in on meetings, bored and restless. On others he entertained his friends, some of whom would be the next generation of high lords. He liked it best though when he and Jon trained together and rode in the Kingswood and when he managed to sneak a skin of wine and share it with his brother. Arya even joined them once and they laughed at her tipsy indignation.

Jon saw things Aegon missed. Aegon supposed it was because Jon had to be more perceptive. Jon did not receive quite the advantages Aegon had, even if they were brothers. People treated Jon respectfully enough to his face but behind his back was another matter. Aegon objected at first to the slight to his father’s honour from the remarks. With time he objected because of the hurt he knew Jon hid behind that guarded, solemn long face.

“Mayhaps you might come with me this time,” he offered.

Jon wore that same guarded expression now. “Must you really leave?”

Aegon had asked Rhaenys the same question. His sister seemed anxious but she was most insistent. _“It is best you are not here.”_ He did not know what it was that she planned but she pleaded with him, she told him it would free them and Aegon trusted her. Rhaenys protected him when he was small, she looked out for him and he loved her. He did not wish to marry her but he loved her as a sister.

His father was angered, Aegon saw that at once. It mattered little. Oberyn Martell sent a raven bearing the message that Prince Doran ailed and wished to see Aegon. His father could not refuse. Aegon knew it to be a ruse and knew his father suspected but he could not prove it. Aegon journeyed to Dorne. Jon did not accompany him and Arya did not join the farewell.

_Visenya tries to keep her from my company._

Aegon adjusted to the fierce Dornish sun. His cousins always made him laugh even if his mind kept wandering back to Rhaenys. Uncle Oberyn took him on a tour of Dorne, visiting places he did not see during his last visit. At the end of the tour his uncle took him to Sunspear and the Water Gardens before showing him the horses he bred.

“Jon would like this one,” Aegon said, pointing out a blood bay. “He might finally have something with our house colours.”

Oberyn smiled. His uncle had a dark reputation but his deep affection for Aegon’s mother extended to Aegon himself and Rhaenys too. Aegon knew Jon thought the Dornish would not welcome him but it was his father they were angry with, not Jon. Prince Oberyn proved that when he gave the nod for Aegon to gift the bay sand steed to Jon. He was about to leave the stables when the stable boy led a spirited grey filly past them.

“She is a difficult one,” his uncle informed him. “She is rather wild though she has a lovely gait.”

Aegon grinned. “She might be perfect for Arya. The temperament sounds a match and Arya _is_ half horse.”

Oberyn gave him a look Aegon did not like. “Your father showed a fondness for a Stark girl too.”

Aegon stifled a snort. His uncle did not know his father’s true intentions in taking Lyanna. _He does not know of the prophecy._ Aegon shook his head. “I think of her as a sister.” Oberyn hooted with laughter and Aegon realised his mistake instantly. His face burned red. “That is not what I meant uncle.”

It took his uncle a moment to compose himself. “The gift will appear improper.”

Aegon tried to bury his resentment. “I shall write to her father. It will be deemed a gift from him. It is time that Arya had her own mount.” Prince Oberyn’s expression became wicked once more and Aegon cursed his poor choice of words. “You take too much joy from my discomfort uncle.”

Oberyn merely smiled. “I am a terrible rogue. Your mother liked to say so too.”

*

Any concerns his Dornish kin might have had about Aegon were forgotten when the raven came from Kings Landing. Aegon felt shocked when he read it. Rhaenys did give him a warning and he knew she planned _something_ but he did not anticipate _this._

“Rhaenys is with child,” he informed Prince Doran.

His uncle did not seem as surprised. “Who is the father?”

Aegon tried to make his face still the way Jon could. “She will not name him. She always did like the story of Daena the Defiant.”

It did not take long before they managed to coax the name from him. It fell to Aegon to soothe the Dornish. His own betrothal to Rhaenys was ended, just as he knew Rhaenys planned. Arianne’s betrothal to Viserys was also in tatters. Doran did not seem quite as unhappy as he might have been.

“I have heard of Viserys,” he explained.

Aegon felt the urge to defend his Targaryen uncle. “He has a temper but he is not mad. He and Rhaenys have always been close.”

The discussions became heated when Oberyn joined in. It mattered little that Arianne’s match was not as desired as first thought. The broken betrothal remained an insult. Aegon took on the task of mending it upon receiving instruction via raven from his father.

“Mayhaps Lucerys might wed Arianne,” he offered. “If not him then Daenerys remains free to marry Quentyn.”

Aegon responded to a summons to return to Kings Landing and left them to think on the offers. He parted from his Dornish kin on warm terms. When he returned to the capital, plans were underway for Rhaenys to wed Viserys. Jon met him and he joined his family for dinner. Visenya and Cersei seemed rather pleased even if the rest of his family remained tense. There was one notable absence. Jon stiffened when Aegon remarked upon it.

“Arya is ill,” his brother replied.

Jon offered nothing more but Visenya scowled. Jon excused himself after dinner, begging leave to go to the godswood. Aegon did not wish to intrude but his brother behaved suspiciously. He gave Jon a head start before excusing himself and finding his own way to the godswood.

Laughter carried on the air as he approached. Aegon saw that his brother did not pray at all. Jon darted across the godswood, hooting and duelling with a girl who wore ill fitting leathers. Aegon recognised Arya instantly though she had changed. She moved even more quickly than he remembered, leaping and slashing with rather frightening accuracy. Her dark hair tumbled down her back, a mass of messy curls. Her head turned and he saw her mouth open.

“Aegon!”

The exclamation was a happy one. She discarded her sword and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Arya remained slender but she was much taller than he ever thought she might be. She looked into his face and he felt startled to see her dark eyes were rimmed with red as though she had been crying. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thankyou for Dancer, I love her.”

A dozen questions ran through his head but Jon answered the first before he could ask. “Dancer is what she named the horse.”

Arya buried her face in his shoulder and Aegon returned the embrace before disentangling himself. “You have grown.”

She frowned and looked at her leathers. “They don’t fit properly anymore and Cersei only has me fitted for gowns. The godswood is the only place I don’t get in trouble. My lessons with Syrio have been cut back.” She cocked her head to the side. “I might be a woman grown now but I’m still me.”

_She is a woman grown._

Aegon could see that and that fact he _could_ see made him uncomfortable. He did not want to think of Arya in that way. He did not want others to think of her in that way. It would change things. Arya was smiling at him and he did not know how to look at her anymore. Jon wore one of his guarded expressions and Aegon hoped his brother did not know what he was thinking.

_He sees too much._

Before Aegon could worry about it Jon turned his attention to Arya instead. He held her sword for her and offered her one of his smiles, that same smile he always had for his cousin.

“We have to go riding together,” Arya insisted. “You have to see how quick Dancer is. Promise you’ll find a way.”

Aegon nodded dumbly. _She is still a child._ It did not matter what she looked like or how smart she could be. She looked at him with trust and Aegon knew from her red eyes that Visenya and Cersei were hurting her. _My attention may only make it worse._ Visenya was clearly pleased he would no longer marry Rhaenys but his sister saw threats even where there were none. Arya had seen it true when the betrothals were announced, long before Aegon saw it. Still he could not help himself from agreeing.

“I promise.”

Arya smiled at him so brightly he could almost forget his younger sister and his hated betrothal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those trying to figure out the math Arya is 13 at the end of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning that the chapter has a scene containing abuse. It is brief but if that is something you would rather not read skip the first part of the first Arya POV this chapter.

JON

Jon tried to protect his little cousin, he really did. He saw her red eyes and knew she was hurting. She did not speak to him of it. They had never had secrets before. Arya even confided to him when she flowered. Jon knew why she did not tell him her troubles now. His little cousin was trying to protect him.

_She knows I will try to intervene. She knows that will not go well._

Her face lit up when he attended court. Arya stood silently by Visenya, almost appearing a caged animal. Jon knew it wasn’t the court itself which subdued her. That had never dampened her spirit. He longed to take her from the hall but his father insisted he take Aegon’s place in his brother’s absence.

_It would only serve to cause Arya more trouble._

The tension between his father and Cersei seemed worse. Jon knew the queen wished for Aemon to be attending to Aegon’s duties. He overheard her.

“Having your bastard take the place of the Prince of Dragonstone only serves to add to the ridicule of House Targaryen.”

Jon heard the anger in the king’s voice. “If you insist upon these insults I will think it best if you visit Dragonstone for a time.”

Cersei was not cowed. “How can I, your grace? Your other shame will be banished there, or do you intend to deal with every problem in the realm my sending it to that pile of rocks?”

His father came across him before he might escape notice. The king appeared troubled but he only gestured for Jon to follow. They sat together in his father’s solar. Jon refused wine. Rhaegar sighed.

“I remember when Rhaenys used to beg me to sing songs to her of dragons. I never thought she might grow to resist her fate.” Jon did not know how to answer. Thankfully it seemed it was not necessary. “I have been seeking dragon eggs. Rhaenys will dwell on Dragonstone for a time after the wedding. The Dornish have agreed to wed Prince Quentyn to Daenerys.”

Jon nodded. “What do you wish to ask of me, father?”

The king smiled and Jon braced himself. “You have good instincts Jon. That will serve our family well. Aegon needs good advisors. I know that he had some part in this plot.” Jon began to shake his head but the king held a hand up. “It ends now. You must ensure he does not stray from his duties. He listens to you.”

Jon kept his face still. _He cannot ask this of me._ Jon wondered whether his father knew his thoughts by the way Rhaegar Targaryen’s face turned to stone.

“You will do this Jon. Do not be fooled. The Dornish remain insulted. Your sister might be their kin but the Princess Arianne has refused to be wed to a Targaryen. Any further folly will risk the realm, do you understand?”

Jon understood. “May I leave father?” he asked stiffly.

The king nodded and Jon rose and exited the solar.

 _Our folly did not cause this_ , he thought to himself as he walked. _The folly which caused this resulted in my birth and now we must pay for it._

ARYA

“I saw you!” Arya tried to explain but Visenya was in one of her rages. “I am a princess. I am going to be queen. You don’t get to speak unless I say.”

She ordered for Pate to be brought in and Arya felt the tears try to come. Pate looked at her with sad eyes. She bit her lip when the whip was produced and felt every lash as though it were her being struck. Pate endured the whipping almost in silence. Arya sobbed before the end and Visenya smiled. Arya managed to keep from speaking against it though.

_If I speak out she will only punish him more._

Arya wanted to comfort him but Pate did not want that. _He just wants me to stop making her angry._ Arya missed the time when Visenya simply tried to take things from her as punishment. She wished she had known what might happen that first time Cersei had the whipping boy brought in. It had been intended to punish Visenya. Arya still remembered her horrified protest.

“You cannot whip somebody else for something Visenya did.”

That earned Pate extra lashes and Arya cried for being the cause of it. She only wished now that she had learned to be silent sooner. If she had never spoken out that first time then Pate would be spared all the punishments he had since endured. _If I had not spoken out Visenya might not have made this my punishment._

When she met Jon in the godswood after dinner he did not let it go this time.

“You have been miserable for moons. _Please_ Arya.”

Arya felt consumed by guilt. She faltered before finally confessing. Jon cursed in a way she had never heard before.

“Blame Visenya, not yourself,” he told her. “This is her doing.”

“I want to go home,” she whispered.

Jon gave her the saddest look. _It cannot be._ Arya knew it but it did not stop her thinking it. Arya missed Winterfell from the first but never more than when in the company of Visenya. The godswood became her escape. Nobody bothered her when she was there, nobody but Jon and Arya liked him joining her.

_He doesn’t fit in either._

He sat with her in front of the great oak which served as a heart tree. Arya closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, wondering if the old gods could truly hear her from this far south. The oak did not feel the same as the weirwood in Winterfell. Jon took her hand in his.

“It will be better now that Aegon has returned.”

Arya frowned at him. “You know that isn’t really true.” She chewed her lip. “Will he marry Visenya very soon?”

Jon gave her a queer look. He did not answer straight away.

“Father is quarrelling with Cersei about Rhaenys. Aegon spoke with him and he has agreed Visenya is still too young. There is less hurry now that it will be a single marriage.”

Arya nodded forcefully. “Good.”

Jon’s face had gone still in that way it did. Even with Syrio’s lessons Arya wasn’t able to tell what he was thinking.

“You will be meeting suitors soon little cousin.”

Arya closed her eyes for a moment and her grip tightened on his hand. She took a deep breath. _Calm as still water._ When she opened her eyes Jon was wincing. She let go of his hand, feeling remorse.

“I just want to go home,” she told him again. “I want to see Father and Mother and my brothers and Sansa.”

Jon darted a glance around the godswood then put his arm around her.

“You will see some of your family for the Tourney for Aegon’s next name day.”

“Our family,” Arya corrected him. “You are one of us.”

Jon grinned at that. “Until then it will be you and me.”

Arya leaned her head against his shoulder. “I know Cersei wanted you to squire in the West. Visenya told me. I don’t want you to go.”

Jon kissed the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere. I need to stay and crown you Queen of Love and Beauty.”

He laughed as she hit him and made him promise to never, ever do that to her.

*

The wedding of Rhaenys and Viserys was a rather sombre affair. Arya watched Viserys drape the Targaryen cloak around Rhaenys’ shoulders. The two of them were smiling and it reminded her of her parents. She thought of Jon’s talk of suitors and tried not to worry.

_It might not be so bad._

Arya knew her parents did not know one another before they married _._ She sat beside Jon and thought about marriages and betrothals. Cersei and Rhaegar did not care for one another. Aegon frowned beside Visenya at the high table during the feast. She understood that marriages for the highborn were about more than just a union and children but it did not seem right when people were so unhappy with one another.

_Rhaenys might be in trouble but I do not think her actions wrong._

She looked around the hall as she ate. Many of the guests appeared tense. The King did not smile either. He did play his harp and Arya heard Jon sigh beside her. The music was so sad and the women began to weep. Arya might have joined them if not for Aegon distracting her. He rolled his eyes and pulled a face.

Arya glanced at Visenya beside him. The princess remained oblivious, dabbing delicately at her eyes with a silken cloth. Aegon did an imitation of his father and Arya couldn’t look anymore. She buried her face in her hands and tried to choke down her laughter. Jon touched her on the shoulder and sounded a mix of amusement and disapproval.

“Try not to be obvious little cousin,” he told her.

Arya shook her head and kept her face in her hands. “They will only think I cry.”

She was right. Nobody paid any attention. Only Jon heard her giggle. When she finally looked up the song was ending. Jon was looking at Aegon and shaking his head. Aegon only grinned.

“You both behave like children,” Jon muttered.

Arya smiled. She did not care if Jon teased. She only cared that the whippings had stopped. Jon had been right. Things _were_ better with Aegon having returned. She did not know which of the princes had acted but she did know that it was Aegon’s presence which allowed the change.

_Jon is not as vulnerable when his brother is here. The King must listen and Cersei has less authority._

The dancing began and Arya remained seated at first. Her dancing had improved but she still felt bruised from the comparisons during the lessons. The septa always told her she did not move with the music. Arya still remembered the criticism.

_“Arya lacks Visenya’s grace.”_

Jon sat beside her, even more stubborn about dancing than she was until she gave in and partnered with him.

“You _are_ graceful Arya,” he told her. “You are a water dancer, remember?”

She wanted to believe him. “That isn’t the same.” It still made her feel a little pleased.

Aegon cut in and they swapped partners. Arya saw Visenya scowl as Jon hesitantly took her hand. Arya hesitated just as much but she did not _want_ to refuse Aegon. _We are not doing anything wrong._ He held her lightly and led her more confidently than Jon.

“I fear I behaved atrociously during my father’s music,” he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Is Jon wroth with me?”

Arya shook her head. “He just says we behave like children.”

Aegon’s smile became wider. “He says that so very often. He must find a new reprimand. I am quite immune to that one.”

Arya laughed though she caught another glimpse of Visenya scowling and her laughter did not last.

Aegon squeezed her hand almost as though he knew. “We will give no cause for complaint now,” he said softly. “Dancing is expected of us and you are a good partner.”

Arya’s smile returned and she repeated what Jon had told her only moments before.

“I am a water dancer.”

JON

Jon watched his brother closely. Aegon had seemed fond of Arya for some time and Jon loved him all the more for it. Recently however it began to worry him. The two of them acted a little improperly at the wedding but Jon did not see a repeat of the expression he saw in the godswood.

 _It did not mean anything_ he tried to tell himself even though the image stayed with him. When he questioned Arya, his cousin did not show any sign of improper attachment. _It was only that Aegon had not seen her grown._

The look on Visenya’s face _did_ mean something. Jon had no doubts about that.

Aegon did not smile when they met in the training yard a few days after the wedding. Jon knew he must be truly displeased. Scowls usually did not last long with his brother. This one lingered and Aegon tested Jon’s limits during their sparring. He silently thanked Ser Arthur for all the extra training while Aegon was in Dorne. He still lost his footing and sunk to one knee. It took that for Aegon’s scowl to lift.

“I apologise,” Aegon said, offering him a hand to help him up.

Jon took it. “No need,” he said with a smile. “I do not want you holding back on me.”

Aegon’s smile returned at that. “You are better than you were. Have you been practicing the joust too?”

Jon nodded and Aegon began to talk about the tourney, even though it was still many moons away. Others fell in step with them as they walked through the Red Keep. It felt comfortable even if Aegon did not tell him his troubles. Jon celebrated Aegon’s return for more than one reason. He missed his brother but he also knew the return of the crown prince alleviated his burden. Aegon charmed the lordlings easily with his smiles. Jon knew they thought him to be sullen. Jon always managed best when Arya accompanied him. His cousin brought out Jon’s smiles and she charmed everybody she met.

_She and Aegon both have that talent._

Arya befriended everybody, highborn and smallfolk alike. Jon often found her in the kitchens or the stables, conversing with the servants on equal terms. She played _Come into My Castle_ with their children. Even though she mostly met the lords and knights whilst wearing leathers and a jerkin her quick wit won them over. Arya might not have the courtesies but she had kindness and she seemed to understand what motivated them better than others with twice her years. Cersei alone misliked Arya though Visenya had been quick enough to follow. The memory of Visenya troubled him when he thought of what Arya told him.

When they reached the royal apartments their company dwindled back to the two of them and the Kingsguard knights. Aegon spoke quietly and Jon immediately knew they shared concerns.

“Visenya has become too unruly. With Rhaenys now left for Dragonstone she must be brought to heel.”

“Unruly is a kind way to put it. I spoke with father but he only said that he would speak to her.”

Aegon frowned. “I spoke with father too. He wanted to talk of dragons. Visenya is cruel but clever. She has begun to take her arms training seriously and she tells father she will be a dragonrider. She asks him about the prophecy. He thinks she truly cares. The Kingsguard have been tasked with reporting on Visenya to father.”

Jon nodded slowly. “It may serve.”

Aegon pulled at his jerkin. Jon saw a deep scratch hidden beneath the fabric. “It will need to or I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

The king’s words repeated in Jon’s head. Jon held his tongue. He shared his brother’s anger.

_There is more than one kind of duty._

ARYA

Arya liked to talk with the people in court but she hated the preparations. She did not know why she used to want to be older. It was not near as much fun as she thought it might be. Her maids dressed her in fancy smallclothes and laced her into corsets even though at first she protested that she did not need them. They looked at her in horror over that.

_I just want to wear my tunics and leathers._

She supposed that at least the extra garments stopped some of the looks she got. Their eyes seemed to crawl _inside_ her clothes and Arya shuddered to imagine what they were thinking. Jon tried to shelter her some but Arya wasn’t stupid and she wasn’t helpless either. When he looked at her in despair she became indignant.

“I will stick them with the pointy end if they get too close.”

Jon laughed at that. After the corsets came the gowns. She liked that they were colourful but wondered if they were truly necessary. Sansa would love them, the silk and lace and embroidery was just the kind of thing her sister used to sigh over. Cersei told Arya it was wasted on her. Arya wasn’t even much hurt by that because it did all seem rather pointless. Visenya always looked more beautiful. The young lords and sons of lords always looked at Visenya first.

_She can be charming when she wants to be._

Arya made certain to let the princess have her attention. Jon and Aegon seemed to attend court even more often in the weeks following the wedding. Arya tried not to get caught pulling faces at them. At least they didn’t look at her chest instead of her face and then show their disappointment that she did not have Visenya’s figure. Sometimes it was almost enough for her to wish Syrio had not taught her to use her eyes.

“What are you looking at?” Visenya hissed.

Arya quickly tore her gaze from where Aegon was saying something in Jon’s ear and making her cousin smile.

“It is nothing, your grace.”

Visenya looked at her sharply and Arya lowered her eyes. _I must not appear wilful._ She thought plenty in her heart of hearts but she said much less of it now than she once might have. The whipping might have stopped but she did not wish to test the princess. _She may find a new way to punish me._ Visenya’s latest punishment was to send Arya on errands meant for the gold cloaks.

_She does not seem to see that I like it._

It kept her busy, helping the days pass more quickly. The thought of seeing some of her family for the tourney filled her with excitement. Visenya was always sending her here or there but it was worth being given orders to be spared the company of the princess. Arya also loved leaving the castle and meeting the new people. Some of them frightened her until she touched Needle at her hip and reminded herself of Syrio’s words.

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

The seamstresses had finally made her new jerkins and leathers and she knew Aegon and Jon had something to do with it. She made use of the time when Visenya was busy training or with the king to go riding, to see Syrio and to spend time with Aegon and Jon without being scowled at. The errands also provided her with a way to evade Visenya’s eye.

“You wished for me to see about your new gowns,” Arya said cautiously. The session in court was nearing an end and Arya saw an opportunity. “May I have your leave?”

Visenya looked at her through narrowed, suspicious eyes before smiling a tight smile. “You may. Make certain they have the right lace this time.”

Arya tried not to appear too eager as she curtsied and weaved her way through the gathered people, offering greetings as she passed. Jon smiled in her direction and held up fingers discreetly. Arya understood the signal to be setting a meeting time and nodded.

 _I will see you soon cousin._ The gowns offered an excuse for what Arya really wanted to do. The errands gave her a chance at freedom.

*

Arya completed the tasks quickly, eager to get to the training yard. The day was warm for autumn and when she arrived she saw an audience. Her eyes quickly scanned the faces.

_Visenya must still be at her luncheon._

Arya watched the two opponents sparring. Both were quick and graceful, both lithe and tall. Aegon was a shade taller than Jon. They appeared to have been at it for a while. Aegon’s silvery gold hair was tied back with a ribbon but some still hung dark with sweat around his face. He laughed every so often but elsewise he wore a look of concentration. Jon remained silent.

They wore vests, clearly trying to keep cool. Arya heard one of the women watching giggle and scowled when she saw them point at Aegon. People said the king was beautiful. Aegon shared some of his father’s features but he did not wear his hair long. It only brushed his shoulders and while his father remained clean shaven, Aegon only shaved every few days. Arya liked that better. Her father and the Northmen she knew wore whiskers.

_The king does not smile enough either._

There was another giggle and Arya sighed. _They will not attract his attention._ All Aegon cared about was his sword and the spear his Uncle Oberyn gave him. He cared about being as good as Ser Arthur Dayne. She watched him adjust his shield and flex his arm as he prepared for another attack. Arya could see the move he intended before he made it by the positioning of his body and the ripple of the muscles in his arm. Jon must have anticipated it too because Aegon was forced to give up ground to him. The onlookers sounded disappointed. Arya felt so annoyed she called out.

“Good form Jon.”

Both men swung to look in her direction. Aegon grinned and she could not help grinning back. Jon glanced warily at the gathered onlookers before they both laid down their weapons. Jon motioned to her and Arya hurried to join them.

“Will you be able to teach me the joust today?” she asked hopefully. Jon had been giving her some lessons. Aegon had taken over the last two when she could not find Jon. She knew she would not be as good as them but she liked it.

Aegon laughed and his tone was teasing. “I am not certain I wish to. You cheer my opponent.”

Arya gave him a mock scowl. “Somebody has to cheer Jon, stupid. Anyway, he is nicer to me than you are. He promised.”

Aegon gave her a strange look. “I _am_ nice to you.” He raised his hand to push the sweaty hair back from his face and almost seemed self conscious. Arya stared at him.

Jon cleared his throat. “Go and fetch Dancer.” His voice sounded almost strained. “I will give you a lesson.”

Arya forgot about Aegon’s odd behaviour. She wanted to hug Jon but he held his hands up and she supposed she better not. Something in his expression told her that it must be wrong. Arya did not care if people saw. She never understood why it mattered.

“I am going to do better this time,” she told both princes. “You wait and see.”

Jon gave her a smile but Aegon seemed distracted. She ran to the stables only vaguely aware that Jon sounded wroth behind her. Her excitement outweighed it and she knew that she could help him forget whatever bothered him.

JON

The conversation with his brother played over in his head.

_“It is not me you must fear.”_

Aegon had flushed a deep red when Jon told him his gaze was improper. The defensive response was bitter. Jon knew what Aegon referred to. Jon had seen others leer at his cousin and look down her dress when she bent to check her muddied skirts. He still felt he must speak.

“Arya is a child.”

“She is almost fourteen,” Aegon said defensively, “but you need not say anything more. I only wish to protect her.”

Jon knew he must take his brother at his word. Aegon did not give any indication that he intended to try and escape his betrothal. He expressed his unhappiness on occasion but he did not court other women. He continued to spend time with Arya but nothing appeared improper. The two of them rode in the Kingswood but never alone. Other men and women accompanied them.

_She still freely offers her affection to him._

Jon loved his little cousin but she was no longer quite so little. He always felt certain his mother must have been beautiful and kind and looking at Arya, he knew it to be true. Ned Stark said Arya was like Lyanna and Jon saw the way his father took turns avoiding her gaze and smiling at her righteous indignation.

_She will be betrothed soon._

The guest began to arrive for the tourney and Jon expected matches to be made. He came across his aunt not long after the Dornish arrived. Dany had been quiet since the wedding but it was not overly unusual, she never spoke up much. He started when he saw her wipe her eyes with her hand. She began to rise but Jon stopped her.

“Was Prince Quentyn unkind to you?”

Dany retrieved a square of silk and looked away from him as she dabbed at her eyes. She shook her head.

“Aegon likes Dorne,” he offered. “You may be happy there.”

Dany lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eye. “Did any of you think of what I might want when you planned this?”

Jon wanted to tell her that he had nothing to do with it, that Aegon meant no harm to her. The words died on his lips. He might not have known Rhaenys’ plan but he knew enough to be aware there _was_ a plan. He did not think of Dany, nobody had thought of Dany.

“Few of us get a choice,” he offered. Jon knew it sounded weak but Dany was too kind to say so. She had done her duty, borne the brunt of Cersei’s displeasure for years. “I envy Rhaenys,” Jon confessed.

“I do not,” Dany replied, lifting her chin. “I may not have chosen my husband but I do not think he will treat me ill.”

She left him standing there wondering exactly how much she knew of their family’s secrets. Dany always seemed a little on the outside, always so quiet. Rhaenys had Viserys, Jon had Aegon, the twins had each other to some degree and Visenya wanted no one.

_Daenerys is stronger than we ever imagined._

ARYA

Arya struggled to contain her excitement upon greeting her father. They met at the Red Keep and she struggled to remember her courtesies. Jon did a poor job of hiding his smile. Her brother Bran greeted her warmly. Her sister offered the courtesies Arya remembered, always poised though she did seem a little struck by the presence of a prince. Aemon attended with them, Aegon being occupied elsewhere.

_He might be comely but he is still a little drunk._

When they reached the living quarters where her family would stay Arya threw herself at her father. He laughed quietly.

“It is good to see you Arya.”

“It must be so wonderful living here,” Sansa said softly.

Arya gave her a startled look. _They do not know. I kept it from my letters and they do not know._ Arya did not wish to worry them but now she saw the problem.

_They will not be prepared._

“Jon makes it easier,” she offered. She bit her lip. “I hoped that mother might be with you.”

Her father kissed her brow. “Your mother wished to be here,” he assured her. “Robb is acting Lord of Winterfell in my absence. She needed to stay to offer him counsel.”

It made sense but did not lessen the sting of disappointment. ”I must show you Dancer,” she remembered suddenly.

Her father laughed. Sansa offered a polite refusal but Bran joined her. He smiled as she gestured wildly and spoke the whole way to the stables.

“I have missed you Arya. You tell stories almost as well as Old Nan now.”

Arya grinned. “Aegon tells me I should be a mummer. He says I am too good at mimicking. Jon and I tell him Old Nan’s stories.”

Bran stopped and admired Dancer. “You talk about Prince Aegon a lot.”

Something about his tone immediately made Arya feel defensive. “He is my friend.”

Bran gave her a wise look. “I hope he is a worthy friend.”

*

Visenya invited Sansa to tea. Arya did not wish to go but she attended anyway. It was as she feared. Sansa was not prepared. Visenya had been less unpredictable in the last few moons but her cruel streak remained.

“You are much more beautiful than your sister.”

Sansa looked startled. For a moment she did not speak. “I look like my lady mother,” she said softly. Her eyes darted to Arya. “You are kind to say so.”

It hurt but there was more to come. It took a little while for Sansa to realise Visenya was mocking her. _The Northmen would never do such a thing._ Even after she saw the hurt cross Sansa’s face her sister continued to try to keep the conversation pleasant. Arya struggled to hold her tongue, knowing that an outburst would only result in punishment.

“You are to marry Prince Aegon,” Sansa said. “I hear your brother is very gallant.”

Visenya narrowed her eyes and Arya braced herself. “He is my half brother,” Visenya said scornfully. “His mother was Dornish.”

Visenya made _Dornish_ sound like an insult and Arya’s temper flared. “I’m glad his mother was Dornish. That must be why he is decent and you are not.”

Visenya flung her tea at Arya. Thankfully it was only lukewarm. The liquid soaked into her gown. Sansa looked at the both of them with round eyes.

“I am sorry for my sister,” she said quickly. “She meant no offense.”

Visenya’s lip curled but there was a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. “Lady Arya meant every offense. That is why she will not be attending the tourney.”

After they left the princess, Sansa kept asking why Arya said it. She almost looked as though she might cry.

“I said it because it is true,” Arya replied. “She never wanted me there. Visenya hates me and she wanted an excuse.”

Sansa sniffled a little. “I wanted it to be like it is in the songs. Why did you have to say it?”

Arya felt her temper flare again. “You will still be able to attend. Why does it matter?”

Sansa looked at her as though she were stupid. “I came all this way. I have read all of your letters. I wanted to be part of it.”

Arya’s anger faded. “You will be part of it,” she assured Sansa. “Just please take care with Visenya. She is a horrible person.”

AEGON

It did not surprise him to see the familiar long face and grey eyes looking out at him from under a hooded cloak.

“I see you bypassed my sister’s ban.”

Arya grinned. “I did not want to watch from the dais or high seats anyway.” She watched the squire handling the lances and shield with a wistful expression.

‘You want to take part, don’t you?”

Arya shook her head. “I will just watch from where I can.”

Although Aegon teased her he did feel relief she only played at the joust. His father told once of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. It would not be a good omen to have another Stark woman posing as a mystery knight. He looked around to see if Jon was nearby. His brother’s absence emboldened him.

“Have you come to give me your favour then?”

He expected her to smack him in the arm. Mayhaps the plate armour deterred her because she only laughed.

“I gave it to Jon,” she said with a playful grin.

Aegon had to laugh too. “You always cheer him over me. You do know that Visenya is going to insist I crown her.”

“That assumes that you win.”

Aegon shook his head and put on a mock offended expression. “How will I win without a favour for luck?”

Arya sighed and flicked her hood back. She reached into her hair and with minimal effort pulled a ribbon loose. She held it out to him.

“Will this do?”

Aegon stared at it. She faltered and when it appeared she might take it back he snatched it. He looked at her face. She wore a perplexed expression.

“It was only going to fall out anyway, stupid. At least now I know where it is.”

Aegon had to smile again. He tied the ribbon around his wrist. “Now I know I shall have luck.”

Arya shook her head and he distinctly heard her mutter “stupid” again.

The honours went to Jaime Lannister in the end. Aegon and Jon had no cause for complaint. They both distinguished themselves. Ser Jaime crowned Cersei the Queen of Love and Beauty. The queen smiled more brightly than Aegon had seen in years. He did not dwell on it though. Instead he watched the hooded figure moving between the horses and making the men laugh.

He looked at the ribbon still tied around his wrist and smiled.

ARYA

The festivities were far from over. Arya smiled to herself at having managed to see the joust without attracting attention.

_It was even better being amongst the competitors._

Her smile was not to last. She was required to attend a supper with Visenya even though they had quarrelled. Sansa and other noble women who were in the city for the tourney attended too. Sansa still smiled but it appeared more strained with every hour. The true moment which ruined everything came when the women began to gossip about suitors and stolen kisses. Arya found it boring at first until Visenya turned to her.

“Of course nobody will want to kiss _Arya_. Nobody really wants to marry you. You belong in the stables with the horses you look so much like.”

Arya took deep breaths. Sansa no longer smiled. Nobody spoke at all though some of the ladies giggled. Arya knew she should not let it bother her. After all this time it _shouldn’t_ have bothered her. The humiliation in front of a room full of people however overwhelmed her.

She did not wish to give Visenya the satisfaction of making her cry but it hurt. She tried not to appear as though she fled but she abruptly took her leave and kept moving, putting one foot in front of the other. She pushed past a shape in the doorway, not seeing. _Calm as still water, calm as still water, calm as still water._ Footsteps echoed behind her but Arya did not want to speak with them. She just wanted to get away.

The door to her chambers was a welcome sight. Before she managed to pass through and close herself safely away however the footsteps came closer. Arya spun around to face her pursuer and saw Aegon. He stopped still, his brow furrowed in concern and Arya shook her head. She did not want to speak of it but he took no notice.

“I heard what my sister said.”

Arya blinked hard. “It does not matter. I don’t want any of them to want me anyway. I’m better off staying with horses. Dancer loves me. She doesn’t care what I look like.”

Aegon stepped towards her and Arya closed her eyes. _He thinks I’m horsey too._ He said it often enough, that she was half horse. She startled when he touched her hair.

“Look at me Arya.”

She opened her eyes and he was standing over her. He tucked her hair behind her ear so gently and Arya guessed it must be messy. _It is always messy._ She sighed and blinked again and Aegon looked as though he was wrestling with something. His fingers traced her jaw and he leaned closer and then suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. They were warm and soft and Arya put her hands on his shoulders but she was so shocked and the kiss was over so quickly that she did not know whether she meant to push him away or not and he stepped back before she got the chance to decide.

“What did you do that for?” she blurted.

Aegon flushed very red. “I wanted you to know Visenya is wrong.”

Arya didn’t know what to say. She stood silently looking at him. He would not meet her gaze. She felt confused and she did not know whether to be angry. She did not _feel_ angry but then again she still didn’t really understand. Aegon was her friend, Jon’s brother and he was supposed to marry Visenya. She knew he did not want to but Aegon was _handsome_. He could kiss _anybody_.

“You are my friend,” Arya said in confusion.

Aegon’s mouth opened and closed. “I am,” he finally said. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

Tears stung her eyes and Arya understood. She whirled around and pushed her way into her chambers. The heavy wooden door closed behind her and Arya bolted it. She heard Aegon pounding on the other side of it and calling her name but she ran across the room and threw herself on the bed.

_He only wanted to make me feel better, just the way he always does._


	4. Chapter 4

ARYA

Sansa came to Arya’s chambers later in the evening. Arya did not want to let her in. She did not want to see anybody but after Sansa knocked again Arya relented.

“The prince told me I might find you here,” Sansa explained.

Arya felt alarmed. “Aegon sent you?”

Sansa shook her head. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

“Prince Lucerys escorted me.”

“Oh,” Arya fell silent. Sansa fidgeted with her hands. “Luke is gentle but you best not get attached. The king will promise him to somebody he needs.” Arya knew that was how royal marriages worked. Jon told her about it when Viserys broke the betrothal to Princess Arianne. The match between Aegon and Visenya was the only exception. Sansa still looked crushed.

“He is beautiful and kind,” she whispered. “It doesn’t seem fair.”

Arya remembered the supper, what Visenya said and Aegon’s behaviour. She took a deep breath, roughly wiping at her eyes.

“It isn’t fair.”

Sansa produced a silken handkerchief and passed it to her.

“The princess,” she faltered. “What she said was uncharitable.”

Arya flung her arms around her sister. Sansa’s response was awkward, as though she did not know how to accept the hug.

“Will you stay here with me?” Arya blurted. “We could share a bedchamber like we did when we were small.”

Sansa smoothed Arya’s hair. “I will stay. I wish to hear more about the court. You did not tell all in your letters.”

When they were huddled together in the bed, Arya saw Sansa watching her by the light of the candle. They talked in soft voices for a time. Arya chose her words carefully, telling Sansa what her sister needed to hear and no more.

“Father says you look like Aunt Lyanna,” Sansa suddenly blurted. “I heard him speaking with our cousin.”

Arya frowned. “Jon told me.” That was a long time ago now. She did not believe it then and she did not believe it now. “Lyanna was beautiful.”

Sansa must have heard the disbelief in Arya’s voice. “Father has no reason to lie.”

Arya thought about all she had learned in Kings Landing but she suppressed her retort.

 _Everybody lies._ Her father had even said so once. _Some lies are not without honour._ Her sister did not need to hear that. While Sansa did not know she might be happy. Arya envied that but she did not wish to take it away.

AEGON

Aegon felt shame every time he remembered the way Arya had looked at him. For half a heartbeat he thought she kissed him back. _She only wishes to be my friend._ He was so angry with his sister. Arya remained distant for a day but he did not see Jon either.

_They are spending the time with their kin._

Aegon had his own kin visiting the city. Oberyn Martell attended the tourney. He also brought three of Aegon’s cousins with him. Obara, Nymeria and Elia did not linger long in their father’s presence. Prince Oberyn seemed to care little but Aegon tried to keep a watch on them.

“My daughters will not endanger your alliances Aegon.”

Oberyn had that mischievous glint in his eye. Aegon shook his head. He remembered his wild young cousin and her fondness for a certain type of man. The curious questions she asked about his brother sprang to mind.

“That is not what I fear. Elia may have been a poor choice.”

His uncle shook his head. “I do not care if the memory of your mother troubles the king.” His dark eyes flashed dangerously. “It _should_ trouble him.”

Aegon bristled at the assumption. “I care little for that myself. I would never suggest my mother be forgotten.”

The Red Viper grinned. “Are you afraid they will discover who that ribbon belongs to?”

Aegon flushed. The four of them had been merciless the previous day. He did not doubt that a wager had been made. Fortunately they were looking for the lady in question amongst the onlookers in the stands. Only Elia moved amongst the competitors and she did not seem to see Arya.

“Let it rest Uncle.”

Oberyn smiled again. “Where would be the fun in that?”

*

His true fears about Elia came to fruition the following day. Jon emerged, bringing the rest of the Starks out of hiding. Elia had managed to find her way into his brother’s company even quicker than he expected. His cousin had her arm through Jon’s and Jon was _laughing_. Arya was looking at them with a bewildered expression.

 _Not him_ , he mouthed to Elia. His cousin simply grinned. Aegon’s shoulders slumped. He still remembered finding her in his own chambers in Dorne. He refused her mostly on account of fearing his uncle’s wrath. Elia informed him she lost her maidenhead at the age of fourteen. It did not change Aegon’s mind.

 _Arya is fourteen._ The thought came to him unbidden and he pushed it away. The very idea of it made him feel ashamed all over again, especially with Arya being so close. Eddard Stark approached him with his daughters in tow. Lady Sansa offered Aegon a radiant smile. Arya avoided meeting his eye.

“I pray that you enjoyed the tourney, my lord,” he managed.

Lord Eddard was both as solemn and polite as expected. “You performed admirably, your grace.”

Lady Sansa was still gazing at him. “I hoped you might win your grace. Arya said that Ser Loras did not joust with honour.”

Arya looked furious. “Sansa,” she hissed. Lord Eddard wore a pained expression. Jon’s expression matched that of his uncle.

_Nobody is meant to speak of Arya’s attendance._

Aegon laughed to break the tension. He did not doubt Arya had used far more colourful language.

“Ser Loras rode better on the day.”

Lady Sansa smiled. Aegon caught Elia’s eye and he saw his cousin smiled too though far less innocently than Lady Sansa.

_She is too clever._

“Mayhaps you might introduce Jon to Prince Oberyn, Lady Elia,” Aegon suggested.

His brother had been interested to meet his uncle for some time, even if he did not speak of it. Elia frowned for a moment.

“We had other plans in mind.”

 _I do not doubt it cousin._ Sansa Stark saved him the trouble of trying to find another excuse. Her face lit up.

“It would be splendid to meet Prince Oberyn, your grace.”

Arya did not manage to hide her grin. Elia sighed. “Very well then.” The look in her dark eyes told him that she was disgruntled with him but she took Sansa’s arm without relinquishing her hold on Jon. “My father will find you charming, my lady.”

Sansa looked so happy. Arya began to follow them but Aegon did not wish for her to leave without speaking to him. He cleared his throat.

“Lord Eddard, may I speak for a moment with Lady Arya?”

Arya gave him a dark look. Eddard Stark appeared surprised but not suspicious. He nodded.

“I must speak with Lord Renly, your grace.”

Aegon watched Arya’s father take his leave. Elia looked at him curiously and he wanted to curse. If Jon had not continued walking no doubt his cousin would have stayed and included herself in the conversation. As it was she cast another glance over her shoulder and he felt certain she was inspecting Arya’s hair.

_I still have the ribbon._

Arya had not asked for it back. She stood before him now, her eyes lowered. Her gown was made of dark silk, more modest than any Visenya wore. She looked very pale. It only made her look even more lovely with her big dark eyes and her hair framing her face. It was untamed again, much like the rest of her.

“I fear my cousin is fond of Jon,” he remarked.

Arya raised her eyes and frowned. “Jon isn’t interested in girls. He has never shown any interest.”

Aegon wanted to laugh. Whenever Jon was in Arya’s company his sole focus was his cousin. When Arya was not present Jon was not a septon, even if he did not appear to have a paramour. His urge to laugh died when Arya dropped her eyes again. He knew she thought of his unwelcome advance.

“Forgive me,” he whispered. “I meant no harm.”

She offered him a smile so sad it hurt. “I forgive you.” She hesitantly took his arm. “I won’t forgive Visenya. She is ruining Sansa’s visit.”

It was such a typical response he did not know whether to laugh or curse. Instead he did neither and silently thanked the gods that Arya did not shun him.

_I will not forgive Visenya either._

ARYA

Her family’s visit was passing too quickly. A week seemed to fly by. Jon knew of what happened with Visenya at the supper. He helped Arya arrange for Sansa to spend minimal time with the princess. Instead Sansa took a walk in the gardens with Aegon while Arya went riding with Jon and Bran and other visitors to Kings Landing. Her father smiled to see her in her leathers upon her return.

“I see you have changed far less than I might have believed.”

Arya did not know what he meant until he reached out and touched her cheek. His fingers came away dirty.

“There are apple trees by the road,” she explained quickly. “The best ones are on the branches closer to the top.”

Eddard Stark laughed and then Arya knew she wasn’t in trouble. Jon indulged her and Bran had wanted to climb even more than she did. Her lord father put his hand on her shoulder.

“What did the rest of your company think of this?”

Arya chewed her lip. “They seemed happy enough once we picked apples for them too. Brynden remarked on how quick I am. I wasn’t even trying to be quick.”

Her father smiled at that. He seemed to like Brynden Blackwood. Arya liked him well enough. He told her stories of her mother’s family. The Blackwoods were sworn to the Tullys. Brynden wasn’t as handsome as Aegon or as clever as Jon but his eyes seemed kind. Sansa interrupted their conversation.

“Prince Aegon doesn’t like him.”

Arya shot her a look. Sansa had been happy when they returned and full of stories about the prince and the people he introduced her to.

“Aegon liked him well enough when they met.”

Sansa shook her head. “The prince frowned when I spoke of your companions. He is too well bred to speak against Ser Brynden but he did not appear happy.”

Jon’s face had gone very still. Arya sensed he knew something. Her father appeared about to speak but Jon broke the silence first.

“I was surprised Lady Elia did not accompany us.”

Sansa nodded. “Lady Elia wished to join the prince for tea. We had pastries but no lemon cakes. She asked me about the ribbon in my hair. She asked if you had one like it. The Prince became quite vexed with her. I believe he wanted to speak of more important matters than hair ornaments.”

Arya tried to mimic the guarded face Jon made but she was not certain she succeeded. Her father’s confusion confirmed her failure.

“Is this something I need be concerned about?”

Arya looked at Jon and they both spoke together. “No.” It was enough to make both of them grin even though Arya turned away to hide hers.                                                                                                   

She knew of the wager. Aegon pretended the kiss did not happen. It suited Arya. She did not want him to keep feeling sorry for her. She liked it better when he told her secrets and they laughed together. Arya quite liked evading his cousin’s questions. It helped her put Syrio’s lessons into practice, the ones he taught her which did not require the use of a sword.

Jon frowned a little when they were alone and her father could not see. Arya sat with him and leaned against his shoulder.

“You worry too much. It is only a ribbon.”

He mussed her hair. It was already mussed. Arya cared little. When she moved, putting her arm around him and resting her chin on his shoulder he seemed deep in thought. He did not speak until she poked him.

“What do you think Elia will want for her win?”

Arya lifted her head, cocking it to the side as she mulled over it.

“Whatever it is I think I’d like one too.” Jon grinned at her and Arya couldn’t help frowning. “You like her.”

Jon went a little red and Arya knew she hit a nerve.

“It is easy to like her.” He smiled again. “She reminds me of you.”

*

Arya wanted to show her father her water dancing before he left. She faced off against Syrio, pausing a moment before they began to see that her father watched. He did but he had company. A number of men gathered at the benches. Arya saw Aegon’s silvery gold hair and recognised Oberyn Martell’s form, the copper suns on his person glinting in the light. She saw some of her new friends, Brynden Blackwood and Elia Sand amongst them.

Syrio’s blade flashed through the air and Arya quickly evaded it. She knew she could not beat him. That was not the point. Her father need only see what she learned. The others did not matter. She balanced on the balls of her feet, repeating the lessons to herself as she looked and anticipated and dodged. She lunged and slashed and parried.

_Quick as a snake, quiet as a shadow, calm as still water._

Syrio’s blade was blunt. It would not hurt her. Arya still did not let it touch her. She was determined not to shame herself. Visenya made her feel like a mouse. Arya was not a mouse. Arya was a wolf and now was the time she could show that. With Syrio she felt free and for a little while it was as though she had wings.

_Fierce as a wolverine, swift as a deer, strong as a bear._

She darted across the yard, jumped across benches, laughed as Syrio pursued her. A small smile tugged at his lips too. _He enjoys this._ Arya heard the onlookers but she let the sound pass by her. It did not matter. All that mattered was the dance. One slip was all it took and Arya saw an opening and lunged. Syrio ducked and pivoted gracefully and she felt the jab from the blunted sword.

“You are dead.”

Arya grinned and bowed to him. “I _almost_ got you that time.

Syrio smiled. “Just so.”

The applause startled her. “They should not clap. I did not win.”

Syrio clacked his teeth. “There are different kinds of winning. A girl needs to be looking.”

“I look,” she protested.

He shook his head. “You are a clever child but you still do not see.”

Arya fought not to be sullen. She almost _won._ She saw everything up to that last move. _I do see._ Her lord father smiled too when she joined him.

“What did you think father?” she asked him shyly.

He patted the spot beside him on the bench and spoke in a lowered voice just for her.

“I think that if you could fight all your battles here with your sword I would have nothing to fear.”

Arya loved him for it. She only wished he could stay. Then she would not have to be afraid ever again. She gave the others who watched a brief smile before leaving with her father. Everything he told her she kept stored away.

_I am a wolf. I am a Stark. I will be strong,_

*

She lingered in the stables after the farewells. It hurt seeing her family leave. Sansa wept and pleaded to stay but Arya knew her father made the right decision. One Stark hostage was enough. Arya knew what her life must be like. Sansa did not see it, her sister would not understand Arya’s desperate wish to go back to Winterfell with them. Arya knew what it would return to now that the guests began to leave the city. Visenya would not have so many witnesses to her behaviour.

_She will want to punish me for my insolence._

Dancer whickered as she approached the stall. Arya offered the treat in her hand, mindful that they were not alone. She often liked to tell the horse the things that bothered her. Now was not the time.

“I know you are there,” she said. “You may as well show yourself.”

Oberyn Martell emerged from the shadows. For a heartbeat Arya wondered if he might be angry at the way she spoke to him. Instead it seemed to amuse him.

“My nephew spoke truth,” he told her. “You and this filly are well suited.”

Arya stroked Dancer’s neck, speaking softly as the horse tossed her head and snorted.

“We understand one another.”

Prince Oberyn’s dark eyes flashed with something. His mouth curved into a half smile. He seemed to be laughing at her.

“I am not sure that is true.”

Arya eyed him warily. Dancer fussed in her stall and Arya stepped away, sensing the Dornish prince did not speak of horses.

“Do you wish to ask me something Prince Oberyn?”

Oberyn laughed. “You say that as though it is a challenge. I like that.” He stepped forward to inspect Dancer. The filly snorted at him. “She wants a mate,” he observed. He cast an eye over Arya and she felt a little as though he judged her similarly to the horse. “Have any tried?”

Arya shook her head. “Dancer is not ready for that.” She pulled herself to her full height at his smile. “When she wants I will let her choose.”

The prince seemed even more amused. “Choosing has its own dangers.” He ran his hand down Dancer’s blaze. The filly tossed her head rather violently and Arya grinned as the prince backed away with a curse. He regained his composure quickly, leaning against a different stall and looking her over again. “Aegon is well loved in Dorne. I think they would forgive him almost anything.”

Arya frowned. “Aegon will not need forgiveness.” She moved a little to lean against a stall opposite the prince. “He told me how fond he is of Dorne.”

Oberyn did not smile but his tone contained laughter. “Of course he did.” He did not look away and Arya had that feeling she sometimes got from men, the feeling that they were seeing something they were not supposed to see. “Tell me, do you think Dorne will love the princess?”

Arya scowled and the words were out before she could stop herself.

“Dorne will love Visenya as much as Visenya loves Dorne.”

The prince grinned. “I find you to be quite charming Lady Arya. You must visit us some time. My daughter Elia is almost as fond of you as my nephew.”

Arya bit her lip. She wanted to go so badly.

“You know I can’t leave. You know why I am here.”

Oberyn moved away from the stall and towards her. The expression he wore reminded her very much of others calling him the Red Viper. For a moment she thought he might try to touch her but he stopped before making the attempt. Arya let out the breath she did not realise she had been holding and he smiled again.

“You are almost as clever as you are pretty. I am sure you will find a way.”

He left her there feeling completely confused. Only her father and Jon ever said she was pretty. She dwelled on that part less though.

_He thinks there is a way to be free._

AEGON

Brynden Blackwood lingered in Kings Landing long after the other guests left. Aegon knew why. He was not the only one. Aegon sat in council with his father and there was discussion of the matches and possible matches. He knew that Mace Tyrell turned down Aemon for his daughter Margaery. Tywin Lannister proposed his son Tyrion for Arya.

The king sighed. “I do not see that this is our concern. Lord Stark raises no objection to the Blackwood suit. He _will_ oppose any match his daughter dislikes.”

Lord Connington frowned. “The match must not give strength to those who rebelled. The right betrothal to a girl with her blood might strengthen friendships.”

Aegon tried to choose his words carefully. “The Lannisters are already close friends.” He _wanted_ to tell them Arya was not a horse and that her bloodlines did not matter. He knew it was not the truth though.

His father held a scroll in his hand. It took him a long while to answer.

“You are both right. It will matter little. None of this is of importance.”

Aegon struggled to hold his tongue. It _was_ important. His royal father had that look about him again, that incredible sadness which took him to Summerhall. Aegon knew then that he would not make the decision. The King turned to his Hand.

“My lord, will you make the necessary arrangements?”

Aegon stood. “Lady Arya will not take kindly to being matched with somebody she is not suited to.”

Lord Connington set his pale blue eyes on him. “Lady Arya will do the duty required of her.”

Part of Aegon wanted to protest further. He looked along the table and saw curious faces looking at him. He took his leave instead. Jon met him in the courtyard.

“Should I ask?”

Aegon grimaced. “I think the Tyrell’s want you to wed Lady Margaery.”

Jon looked as displeased as Aegon expected.

“I would have expected them to be happy with Aemon. There are no whispers about his birth.”

Aegon did not know what to say so he ignored it.

“They want the second son, not the third. They are ambitious.” Aegon served in Highgarden as a youth. He remembered Lord Mace pairing him with Lady Margaery often. “I believe they have heard of Visenya. Mayhaps they think she will take me out of the line of succession.”

Jon did not laugh at the jape.

“Will father agree?”

Aegon shook his head.

“The queen is offended. There will be no Highgarden match for a time. There has been no talk of other matches for you. Father does not wish to make decisions just now.”

As hard as Jon usually was to read, Aegon recognised this expression. His brother knew their father’s moods as well as he. Silence lingered between them. Aegon knew what they both wished to speak of. He did not want to raise the topic. Jon seemed just as reluctant. Aegon broke first.

“Lord Tywin requested Arya be betrothed to his son.”

Jon’s expression darkened. “Tyrion is my favourite Lannister but he is not for my cousin. She seems fond of Ser Brynden.”

The fact had not escaped Aegon’s notice.

“I did not think she wished to marry.”

Jon scowled. “You know as well as I how much she wishes to be free of our sister. Raventree Hall takes her closer to the North. Ser Brynden will be lord there one day.”

Aegon felt the bitterness against his sister rising. It was enough that _he_ must endure her.

“I suppose it will be a good match if it brings her happiness.”

He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest as he said it.

ARYA

It took Arya longer than she cared to admit to realise that she truly had suitors. Visenya’s insults rang in her head long after she said them. The princess now told it differently.

“Somebody will marry you for your blood if nothing else. They do not care if you are from a traitor rebel family. House Stark is still a Great House.”

Arya _almost_ quarrelled with her again over speaking that way about her family. She decided after seeing Jon in the godswood that it did not matter. Her cousin seemed burdened. They prayed together a while before she pried it from him.

“My father has been discussing betrothals.”

“Oh,” Arya did not know what to say. “Did you want to marry Elia?”

Jon looked startled for a moment before he laughed. It sounded a little bitter.

“Princes do not marry bastards, not even bastard princes.”

Arya wanted to scold him for saying it. Instead she hugged him.

“It wasn’t always like this. Ser Barristan told me that the last Aegon married for love. All of his children did too. I do not see why you cannot do the same. The King is being unfair.”

Jon tightened his grip on her before letting her go.

“Why are you asking Ser Barristan about marriage? Ser Barristan is old and with his vows he looks frightened if a woman with a low cut gown gets too close.”

Arya laughed and gave him a smack in the arm.

“Don’t be cruel. He is my friend.”

She did not tell Jon all of it. She could not tell him all of it. He would not understand. Arya did not understand. She just knew that Visenya emerged from her chambers with swollen lips when Arya delivered her new gowns to her. Arya knew what it meant from when Rhaenys used to meet with Viserys in secret.

_She and Aegon are betrothed. It is not wrong._

It still gave Arya a strange feeling in her stomach. She remembered Aegon kissing _her_ , even though she was supposed to forget. It made her wonder again why he kissed her. It made her wonder why he kissed Visenya. _He does not love her._ Arya knew that for a certainty.

“You should marry Elia,” she decided. “If that is what you want.”

Jon laughed softly this time, more a chuckle.

“Elia and I have no wish to be married. We are only friends.” He sighed. “I will miss you when you marry and leave me.” He grinned. “I should marry you instead.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

“It would make things easier but you snore far too much. I remember from Winterfell.”

Jon began to tickle her then and she laughed and broke free of him. They settled down together before the tree again.

_I do not want to marry Jon or Brynden but I want to be free._

She did not want to leave Jon in order to gain that freedom.

*

Ser Brynden left abruptly. A conflict had begun in the Riverlands. A gang of outlaws began to cause trouble. He had begun to spend less time with her anyway. Arya wondered what she did wrong. She still had Elmar Frey finding his way into her company and Lancel Lannister had begun to seek her too. She did not like either of them nearly so much as Ser Brynden.

Aegon found her in the garden on a rare reprieve from Visenya’s errands. He seemed to hesitate before sitting beside her.

“You are troubled.”

Arya did not know whether to speak of it to him. She only thought on it a moment before deciding she must. Aegon was her friend. They had spoken of marriage and expectations plenty before. She explained it to him. Aegon’s expression looked pained.

“Did you wish to marry Ser Brynden?” he asked.

Arya chewed her lip. “No,” she said slowly. “Visenya was angry. She wanted me to leave with him.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “I don’t want any of them. I just want to be allowed to be me. I don’t think they really understand. Ser Brynden seemed to come close though.”

Aegon nodded.

“He may return when there is a peace in the Riverlands. Lord Connington opposed the match on account of the Blackwoods allying with the rebels but if you wish it-“

Arya put her hand on his.

“I want to travel like I told you. I want somebody who will listen to me the way my father listens to my lady mother. I want to matter.”

Aegon gave her one of his bright smiles.

“You will _always_ matter Arya.”

She remembered Visenya’s glares and the secret kisses she was not supposed to know about and took her hand back.

“I am not certain that is true. Lord Connington will not think so if he is a part in arranging my betrothal.”

Aegon pressed his mouth into an unhappy line. He did not say any more and Arya did not know what else to say. She saw Ser Arthur frown and followed his gaze. A glimpse of golden hair told her Visenya had finished her training. Arya rose and left in the other direction, hoping to avoid notice.

JON

Jon knew his brother thought himself clever. He watched as three moons passed and Lord Connington became vexed. Every suitor for Arya had a mysterious change of heart. Jon confronted Aegon after one rather obvious incident in which his brother made mock of Elmar Frey in front of Arya and a group of young nobles.

“You are not usually so cruel.”

Aegon became defensive. “I might not have had to be if he did not presume so much.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “What is it that you think he presumes?”Aegon did not answer him. “You do know that Arya will marry.”

Aegon frowned. “She does not want to marry Elmar. She told me.”

Jon sighed. He felt a rush of gratitude to his brother for the intervention. Jon might have made some effort himself but he did not have the same influence at court. Even so it was getting out of hand.

“Be mindful you do not make enemies Aegon.”

Jon had the distinct impression that his brother paid him no mind. Enemies were not a concern for his brother. Aegon was loved in Dorne. The Westerlands adored him after his time squiring there. His stint as a youth in Highgarden had garnered friendships. The nobles at court flocked around him and Aegon counted Lord Renly Baratheon and Robb Stark as friends. There were whispers, whispers only but some said he would make a better king than Rhaegar.

_Aegon does not have his head full of prophecies._

The king was too preoccupied with matters he spoke of to no one. He sent supplies and men to the Wall, a cause Jon appreciated but many resented. Rumours of Visenya’s behaviour were spreading. Jon attended at court and he and Aegon both looked at one another when a drunken petitioner managed to trip and spill something on the princess.

“You have ruined my gown,” she shrieked.

Arya whispered something to one of the ladies. She moved to aid the princess and ducked as Visenya hurled the flagon which once belonged to the unlucky man in the direction of Arya’s head.

“ _You_ won’t be able to fix it. I want him punished.”

The court came to a standstill. Lord Connington sat the Iron Throne in the King’s absence. He gave Visenya a hard look.

“The princess has not been well,” Arya said quickly. “Mayhaps she might rest a while.”

Jon heard Aegon groan beside him. _Arya will be punished for that._ In the meantime Lord Connington nodded to Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan and the two knights escorted the princess from the court. Arya bent before the drunken man, murmuring to him and helping him up. Jon saw that her own gown bore stains but Arya paid it no mind. He watched as Arya walked through the throne room.

The petitioners offered her smiles and spoke to her as she passed. She answered every one, highborn and lowborn alike. With Visenya absent Arya did not cower. She offered little kindnesses to the children and the old. For others Jon could see she japed. He heard more than one laugh.

“They love her.”

Aegon’s answer was no more than a whisper. “Arya is easy to love,”

Jon turned to look at his brother. Aegon’s gaze was fixed on Arya, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Jon had seen the looks, the ones Aegon tried to hide from him. He knew Aegon wanted to bed his cousin. He now realised it was much more than that.

“Is that the true reason why you keep sabotaging her suitors?”

Aegon flushed. “They will not make her happy. If she chooses one I will not oppose it.” His mouth twisted. “I want her to be happier than I will be.”

_He still intends to marry Visenya._

Jon wanted to feel relief. He did not think his brother would wrong Arya. He looked across the court and saw her returning to her place. Her eyes scanned the faces and she smiled. For a moment Jon thought the smile was for him. It wasn’t. Arya’s gaze was firmly settled on Aegon. Jon began to feel alarmed.

“Does she return your affections?”

Aegon’s response was bitter. “She does not. Do not fear brother. We will do our duty.”

*

The question of duty plagued Jon. Lord Connington demanded an audience with him, Aegon, Aemon and Luke. Aemon seemed more sober than usual and rather resentful. Luke sat straight and wore an unhappy expression. The queen took a place of honour. The members of the small council joined them.

“I do not see this to be necessary,” Aemon complained. “Mother has shouted at plenty of drunken fools and you all paid it no mind. I should know.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. The jape was not unusual, the defensive tone was. Aemon never showed any special desire to protect Visenya before. Lord Connington dismissed the complaint.

“The queen keeps her disagreements private. The princess did not. Her temper is becoming well known.”

Cersei scowled and Jon knew that this would not go well. Aegon did not heed the warning.

“Some in Fleabottom speak of the possibility of a mad queen. Father is risking a lot of trouble by not bringing her to heel when I first gave him warning.”

“Who speaks of her in this way?” Cersei hissed. “I want names. I will have their tongues out.”

Aegon snorted. “You will have an awfully large collection of tongues.”

“Enough!” Lord Connington demanded. “It is enough that the common people speak without respect. The princess will stay in the Maidenvault for a time with the septas. Mayhaps the confinement will remind her of her courtesies. Prince Aegon you best remember yours.”

Aegon frowned. “I apologise my lord.” He nodded stiffly to Cersei. The queen’s green eyes still glittered with anger.

“This will not stand,” she said in a low voice still seething with anger. “I will speak with the king upon his return.”

She swept from the room. Aemon rose and took his leave to follow her. Luke remained and Lord Connington cleared his throat.

“There is another matter we must attend to. Tensions have risen in the Riverlands and the Vale. Both regions resist the new taxes. The mountain clans are troubling the Vale. The outlaws will not stand down in the Riverlands. We will have to send aid.”

Jon shot to his feet. “I will go.”

Jon wanted to see more of the realm. He listened to Aegon’s tales of the West and of Dorne. Arya always wanted to know more and Aegon indulged her. Jon never had the opportunity. He saw one now and he took it. He only remembered his cousin after the words were out of his mouth.

“That would please the queen,” Lord Connington replied.

 _She thinks she might be rid of me._ Jon bristled at the very idea. He had trained for this. He had trained for years. Lord Connington looked hesitant.

“Ser Arthur has seen me in the yard. I am ready.”

Lord Connington studied him. “The crown is not on good terms with either region.”

Jon understood. The Riverlands and the Vale had both been neglected. The tension from the rebellion remained, even if there had not been open dissent. Aegon put his hand on Jon’s arm. Jon looked down at his brother and sat again. The members of the council were already murmuring their agreement but Aegon gave voice to what Jon knew they whispered.

“It might serve. The Tullys have ties to the Starks. Jon will be more welcome than any other in our family.”

Agreement was reached swiftly. Jon’s head spun with memories of the tales of the Smiling Knight and the Kingswood Brotherhood. He felt excitement and anticipation until he met with Arya and saw her face fall at the news.

“I want to go with you,” she pleaded.

She clung to him as he made her promises. “I will be back. Lord Connington has taken measures to contain Visenya. You won’t even notice my absence. All that time to do whatever you like. I know you. You will have made even more friends when I return. You will have no time for me.”

Arya shook her head and pressed her face against his shoulder.

“I will always have time for you. Is Aegon leaving too?”

The relief she showed at his answer troubled him. “Aegon will have duties,” he warned her. “You must not impose on him.”

Arya looked confused. “I never imposed before.”

Jon sighed. “If there is trouble you must write me.”

He extracted the promise and left her with a heavy heart. When he met with his brother to farewell him he embraced him fiercely.

“Do what you must to protect Arya but do no more.”

He felt Aegon tense.

“I promise,” he murmured solemnly. “Arya need not fear me making advances and nor should you.”

ARYA

Kings Landing almost felt a different place with Jon gone and Visenya in the Maidenvault. Arya liked not seeing the princess. She did not like not seeing Jon. The godswood was a lonely place without him. She prayed there still. She prayed for Jon’s safety and for her family. She prayed to see her home once more. She even prayed for Aegon.

A moon passed and she saw much less of him than she might have expected. One of the Hightower’s came to court her and she knew Aegon did _something_. The man did not stay very long. Lord Connington was wroth with Aegon. Arya heard them quarrelling.

“Did you ask for Lord Stark’s acceptance _this_ time my lord?”

Lord Connington’s reply was silence but Arya could almost hear him grinding his teeth. _Father will not make me marry unless I want to._ She hurried to write to him, to thank him for saving her. She knew Aegon might be helping but Aegon could not do it if her father agreed to the suit. At least that was what Arya thought.

Cersei did not share her satisfaction.

“Do you wish to be an old maid Arya?”

Arya chewed on her lip a moment.

“I might prefer it to being married to somebody I do not like your grace.”

Cersei looked at her then and something unpleasant flickered over her face.

“Women have duties. You will not escape that. It will not matter how much they indulge you. They will always take what they want. You best accept that sooner rather than later.”

Arya did not know who _they_ were but she thought she had some idea. She did not want to get in trouble by disagreeing so she remained silent. Cersei did not fly into rages the same as Visenya but her anger was no less unpleasant.

“I will need you to go to the kitchens today,” Cersei ordered her. “After that you must see after that missing horse. When you are done you may see your dancing master.”

Arya nodded and rose quickly to obey. Cersei gave her the same errands as Visenya always did. Ser Jaime gave a little frown but Arya smiled and it disappeared. She truly did not mind. The orders were not something she liked but the people knew her and Jon was right.

_I have made more friends._

AEGON

Aegon woke in the night to a woman in his bed. In his sleepy state and the darkened room he did not recognise her immediately. The affection she offered was so uncharacteristic. Visenya touched him boldly, she kissed him and it took him far longer than he might have wished to reject her. A kiss was far more than he ever wanted to give his sister.

“Where is Ser Jaime?”

The affection ended very abruptly. By the time Jaime Lannister entered the chambers, torch in hand, Visenya was shouting at him. Aegon had to catch her wrists to stop her clawing him any more. It was not the first time she had attacked him but this time her fury was worse. Ser Jaime had to drag her away.

“He has to marry me now,” she protested.

“Examine her,” Aegon shot back angrily.

When morning came he attended a gathering including his father, Cersei and Visenya. Cersei joined Visenya in insisting upon the marriage. Aegon repeated his claim that a septon should examine Visenya. Ser Jaime was called as a witness. He refused to say either way what might have occurred. Aegon stormed out angrily.

_She thought to use the same ploy as Rhaenys._

He did not understand how she managed to get to his chambers from the Maidenvault. What he did know was that her time in confinement had done nothing to improve her. The experience bruised him. He wanted to escape, to rebel in some way. Ser Barristan’s normally neutral expression showed a flicker of disapproval. Aegon ignored the old knight

They found the brothel easily enough. Those inside knew him by the white knight shadowing him. Ser Barristan appeared incredibly uncomfortable. Aegon counted himself fortunate that nobody wished to harm his person because Ser Barristan reddened and avoided looking at the women inside. He was shown through to a room and there he froze on the spot.

A young woman was bent over a book, reading aloud. Her finger traced the line on the page and Aegon realised she instructed her companion. He recognised the voice instantly even if he had not known the dark hair trying to escape the ribbons woven through it. She lifted her head, glanced in his direction and frowned.

“Are you looking for me?”

Aegon did not know how to answer. He simply stared at Arya. His mind screamed so many questions but he found himself unable to ask a single one. He wanted to ask what she was doing there but if he asked that she might ask why _he_ was there. Aegon wasn’t ready to answer that. On top of his horror at seeing her in a brothel he was acutely aware that Arya caused him far more discomfort than the whore they had brought him to see, the one who now ignored the book in front of her to smile at him in a far too knowing way.

He felt certain Arya was the only person in the room who did not know his thoughts. She seemed the only one who did not _see_. His face burned with embarrassment.

“You are needed back at the Red Keep,” he finally managed.

Arya rose swiftly and passed the book to the whore she had been reading to. The woman thanked her and smiled at Aegon again. It was a kind smile but it only made him feel worse.

“I am helping teach Alayaya to read,” Arya explained. “Harry always makes me wait.” She cocked her head. “Why didn’t you use the tunnel?”

Aegon was forced to confess his ignorance. He did bang on the relevant door and demand that Harry Hardyng finish his business and return to the Red Keep. The heir to the Eyrie took more note of him than Arya. Arya chattered away next to him oblivious to the impropriety. He did discover that Cersei sent her looking for Harry.

_The queen knew where he would be._

Aegon began to get a rather ill feeling in his stomach. Arya either did not know or did not accept the repercussions of a noble woman being seen in a brothel. Aegon knew that Cersei understood it all too well. Visenya knew it well too. They found their way to the tunnel and ventured through it.

“How do you know of the tunnel?”

Arya smiled. “Alayaya used to use it to visit Aemon. She told me of it.”

Aegon thanked the gods for Alayaya. He expected that Ser Barristan might have said his own prayer. The old knight was fond of Arya.

“Did you know Harry got a child on one of the whores?”

Aegon did not know. It made him even more glad to be gone from the place. He shook his head as they reached the end of the tunnel and stepped into the light again. Aegon pulled at his collar and Arya gave a cry and lunged at him.

“You are hurt.”

He was rather more mindful of Arya’s fingers against his skin that the gouges Visenya left. She touched him gently, her face filled with concern.

“Who hurt you?” she demanded.

Aegon did not want to tell her. He looked into her face. She was flushed with indignation. She still touched him and it felt almost like a caress. It was a marked difference to what he remembered from his sister. Aegon reluctantly removed her hands.

“Visenya came to visit me. She did not take rejection well.”

A flicker of confusion crossed her face. It was followed by anger. She pulled away from him.

“I will never understand your father making you do this. How will you be able to marry her?”

Arya looked at him for a moment, almost as though she expected an answer from him. Aegon had none to give. He could not speak the answer he wanted.

_I cannot marry my sister. It cannot be my duty. It is you that I want._

ARYA

Aegon was angry over her being at Chataya’s. He did not listen to her. Instead he told her not to go back. The gold cloaks were for those errands. Arya did not want to abandon her friend. It was true that Alayaya told her she must always use the tunnel. Alayaya said she must not be seen but if it did not matter for Aemon and Aegon to go there then Arya did not think it should matter for her to go.

_I did not do anything wrong._

Visenya’s attack on Aegon earned her even longer in the Maidenvault. The king was now forced to see that there was a problem. It still did not prompt him to abandon the betrothal. Aegon spent long hours in court and council meetings. When he was not there he seemed to be closeted in meetings with the nobles.

Arya missed Jon. Syrio only filled part of her days. Cersei had given her less to do that day. She decided to go riding. It took a little time to find somebody to go with her. She would have been happy to go alone but that might cause trouble. Lord Renly passed her and she called to him, he had Ser Loras Tyrell with him as well as Ser Jaime Lannister. She wasn’t certain she wanted Ser Jaime or Ser Loras but they did not give her much choice.

_I will ride faster than them anyways._

She scowled at the stableboy. There was one who always tried to insist on helping her into the saddle.

“I can do it myself.”

She might not have minded but he touched her in a way he shouldn’t. He only did it once before and Arya told him then she would hurt him if he tried it again. He tested her bluff and yelped when she kicked him. Ser Jaime and Lord Renly laughed. Arya shook her head.

“I did warn you.”

The ride did her good. Lord Renly was a good companion. Ser Loras spoke rather too much of his sister. Arya wasn’t _stupid_. She knew what he was trying to do.

“My cousin just wants to fight outlaws,” she told him. “If you want him to think well of your sister it is best if she speaks to him herself.”

Ser Loras flushed but Ser Jaime laughed again. He seemed to be enjoying himself. It changed after they returned to the stables. Arya lingered there, wanting to spend time with Dancer. The stableboy did not realise she was not gone. She overheard him speaking of her.

“I hear she visits in brothels. One of the singers the princess likes said she was wanton. You’ve seen her. That jerkin isn’t even laced up.”

Arya wanted to lash out at him. She wanted to cry and she wanted to yell. If she had Needle she might have cut him. She stepped out from the stall in time to see the man hit the ground. Aegon stood over him and he was shaking. Ser Jaime was with him. He had his hand on Aegon’s shoulder.

“Leave him be your grace. He has learned his lesson.”

Aegon turned and saw her. Arya looked down and tried in vain to tighten the laces. She had grown more. It was _almost_ laced. Nobody could see anything. There wasn’t anything _to_ see. Aegon barked orders at Ser Jaime and he hastened to obey. Aegon approached her slowly.

“Why did you do that?” she asked.

Aegon frowned. “He had no right to speak of you that way. Nobody does.”

Arya studied him. “Do others speak of me in that way?” He shook his head but too slowly. Arya began to understand the warnings. “I did nothing wrong. You did not need to hit him. I can hit him myself.”

Aegon laughed. “I would have liked to see that.”

Arya closed the gap between them. The stables were empty. Ser Jaime had cleared out the people and left to get aid for the stableboy.

“Show me your hand.”

Aegon held it out to her. The knuckles were bruised. She could see the swelling beginning. His breath hitched at her touch. Arya looked into his face. He was gazing at her. He had that same look she saw once before, the one where he wrestled with himself. That was when he kissed her.

“You will get in trouble because of me. You shouldn’t do that.”

Arya kept hold of his hand. _He hasn’t been kissing Visenya_. She knew that now. He looked repulsed when he spoke of his sister. He did not look repulsed now. She heard Syrio’s voice in her head, _look with your eyes._ She finally understood what he meant. Syrio had been trying to tell her about all of them. He had been trying to tell her about Cersei and Visenya and the ones who watched her train and Aegon. He had tried to tell her about Aegon.

 _I still need to be certain_.

“You kissed me because you felt sorry for me.”

Aegon’s mouth made an “O” of shock and he shook his head.

“I never felt sorry for you. Never.”

Arya raised his injured hand and pressed her lips to it just gently, the way she had seen others do. It was a gesture without risk. It was simple courtesy but Arya had never done it. She had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek but this was different. Aegon’s breath caught again.

“I made a promise to Jon.”

Arya shook her head. “Jon isn’t here.”

Aegon pulled his hand free and touched her cheek. This time Arya knew what was next and she was ready. She slid her arms around his neck and when his lips pressed to hers she knew for certain she wanted it. She wanted his hands at her waist, strong and steady in the way he held her. She wanted him breathing into her mouth when her lips parted and even though it felt strange at first she wanted his tongue to touch hers. It made her tremble a little but she just held on more tightly.

She wanted all of it until they parted and she saw Ser Jaime standing only a few feet away, watching them. His usual smile was completely absent. There was something hard in his green eyes which reminded her of the queen.

“Lady Arya,” he said. “The king and queen insist upon an audience with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

AEGON

Aegon parted ways with Arya reluctantly. She cast a glance over her shoulder at him as she walked with Ser Jaime and Aegon offered a smile he hoped was reassuring. Her being asked to present herself to his father was not truly out of the ordinary. Aegon did not ask to attend, not with the queen present. He did wish to speak with his father but he knew it must needs wait until Arya left her meeting with the king.

_I must make father see sense._

Aegon made his way to the royal apartments and found Visenya sitting in the solar. He counted himself fortunate that his father refused to _degrade_ the princess by calling on the septon. If he had then Aegon might have been forced to wed her. He cared little for her bedding another. He only cared to the extent that he had no desire to be accused of getting a child on her.

_Mayhaps she has not thought to go that far._

Even as he had the thought he knew it to be wrong. Visenya did not lack for wits. If she did not try the tactic there was some other reason, either the babe might not look like him and catch her in a lie or the seed had not quickened. Either way Aegon knew he must act.

He eyed her warily but she seemed quite happy and Ser Barristan was with her.

“Sit with me dear brother.”

Aegon wanted to do anything else but he sat anyway.

“I see you have escaped the Maidenvault.”

Visenya smiled. “Mother insisted I not be treated as a prisoner. I am a princess. I am going to be queen one day. Father tells me I have a great destiny. I cannot fulfil it while locked away.”

Aegon glanced at Ser Barristan. The old knight showed no hint at his true thoughts.

“I know what you have been trying to do to Lady Arya sweet sister. It must stop now.”

Anger flashed across Visenya’s beautiful face. Her green eyes narrowed. “I will do what I wish with her. It is no concern of yours. She will not matter soon anyway.” She regained her composure rather quickly. Her smile returned and she put her hand on his knee and squeezed. “I will be fifteen in a few moons. We will be wed after my name day.”

Aegon remembered the feel of Arya in his arms, the softness of her lips and the way her mouth opened under his. Her response was more than he ever dreamed and her body pressing closer to his, pulling him even deeper into the kiss left him wanting so much more. That one kiss ignited far more passion in him than anything Visenya had to offer him. He removed her hand.

“I do not intend to stay. As soon as father finishes his meeting I must speak with him.”

Visenya’s nails dug into the table.

“You are mine,” she hissed. “I warned you brother. I know what you have been doing. I meant what I said. I will have that crown whether _you_ give it or not.”

Aegon looked into her face. This was not the uncontrolled rage he had become accustomed to in their recent altercations. Visenya looked calculating. She smiled again and he was ashamed to say it frightened him.

“What have you done?”

Visenya raised her hand to her perfectly groomed hair. The golden curls were arranged to sit in waves around her bare shoulders. Her gown had panels of lace which showed the skin underneath. There was no shred of innocence about her.

“Mother said you just wanted to fuck her. At times she knows what she is talking about but other times she is quite stupid. If I thought that to be all then I might have given her to you to use and discard. Measures could be taken to ensure you did not get a child on her. It might have taught her a lesson. Somebody would still take her after, as long as nobody knew.” She scowled. “The little wolf bitch cannot have you. You are not to want her. You belong to me.”

She spoke of the both of them as though they were things for her to play with. Aegon did not doubt his sister viewed them that way too.

“Arya has done nothing,” he said sharply. He caught hold of her wrist. Visenya’s eyes widened and she made a sound as though he hurt her. Aegon paid it no mind. “Tell me what is going on. Tell me!”

Visenya tried to pull her arm free but Aegon did not let her go. Her face twisted in fury.

“She is going to lose her head. I hope they put it on a spike. I shall show it to you to remind you that you must not cross me.” She yanked away from him. “Your secret meetings will gain you little once she is gone.”

Aegon could not spare the time to worry about what she knew. He rose despite her demands that he stay. When she ran at him in an attempt to restrain him Aegon shook her off.

“You won’t be able to stop it,” she insisted.

Aegon kept on walking. He heard Visenya behind him, her voice taunting him. His hands clenched into fists and if Ser Barristan had not been positioned between them when he turned he expected he might have struck his sister.

“See that she does not attempt to hinder me again.”

ARYA

Ser Jaime took very long strides. Arya almost had to jog to keep pace with him. She tried to decide what to say. Ser Jaime’s jaw was clenched. He looked very unhappy. Arya did not like it. They usually traded japes and Ser Jaime liked to one up her with his remarks. She did not think of him as somebody who might wish her ill, even if he was the queen’s brother.

 _He is Visenya’s uncle_.

“Aegon is my friend,” she said defensively. “I did not intend it.”

Ser Jaime’s smile was cutting. “You have _not been intending it_ for some time. Do not take me for a fool Lady Arya. I have spent more time watching than you could ever imagine.”

Arya shook her head. “He must not be in trouble. It was only a kiss, just one kiss. Visenya has been kissing somebody too. It won’t be fair to punish Aegon.”

Ser Jaime stopped suddenly. He gave a short, sharp laugh. “Of course you think this is about kissing.” He shook his head. “I should not expect anything else from Ned Stark’s daughter. Prince Aegon is not in trouble.”

Arya felt relief but it was mixed with annoyance. She did not like the way Ser Jaime spoke about her father. She also did not like what he said about her. Arya wasn’t stupid. She knew the meeting was going to be about something else. She just wanted to know if Ser Jaime was going to tell the queen what he saw.

_He won’t tell me unless I ask and I do not want to ask._

When they entered the room the king sat at the head of the table with a stony expression. Queen Cersei looked upon Arya coldly from beside him. The High Septon sat on the other side of the king, his crystal crown almost slipping a little to the side on his head. He grimaced as she approached and took the seat Ser Jaime moved for her. Aemon sat by his mother’s side but he did not look at Arya.

_He appears shamed._

Cersei spoke first.

“You have dishonoured yourself. You are betrothed and yet I hear tales of debauchery. You are our honoured guest. We have treated you as one of our own. I do not understand what we did to warrant such shameful behaviour.”

Arya could not restrain her anger at the lies. She jumped to her feet.

“I have done nothing shameful and I am not betrothed.”

Cersei smoothed a piece of paper in front of her. She said nothing until Arya finally gave in and sat again. She did not want to but her standing seemed only to make the High Septon frown more. Cersei pushed the paper in front of the High Septon.

“You are to marry my brother. You know this.”

Arya knew no such thing but she could see denials would do her no good. The High Septon looked at her as though she were a criminal. His chin quivered and he looked down his nose at her with narrowed eyes.

“I have heard many accounts my lady. Do you not consider your behaviour sinful?”

Arya shook her head vehemently and Cersei clucked her tongue. The corners of her mouth quirked ever so slightly, as though she wished to smile.

“You frequent brothels,” the queen said in a stern voice. “How is that not sinful?”

Arya felt tears try to sting her eyes. “It isn’t like that.”

The king finally broke his silence. His tone was iron, what she once called his dragon voice.

“Is it true Lady Arya?”

His gaze seemed to penetrate her. His purple eyes, darker than Aegon’s, judged her and Arya hated him for it. She did not know why people compared them. They were nothing alike. The King was distant and closed off and lacked all of Aegon’s warmth. She tried to calm herself.

“I only did as the queen asked. She and Visenya wanted me to go and get-“

Cersei did not let her finish. Her expression was pure fury. “I would never send a woman to a brothel, how dare you suggest it. I might have said that the King wished to speak to Ser Harrold. You took it upon yourself to associate with whores. You are known for your frolics outside the Red Keep.”

Arya shook her head again. “You are lying. I did what was asked.” She became indignant, “It should not matter anyway. You do not care if Aemon goes to Chataya’s.”

She looked at Aemon but he still did not meet her gaze.

“I told you not to go my lady. I learned of my errors. If only you had heeded me.”

Arya wanted to slap him. _He is part of this._ She did not understand why. Arya never hurt Aemon. She even kept some of the things he did a secret.

“Liar,” she spat. “You would not say this if Jon were here. Jon _protects_ you. He would be wroth if he knew you betrayed his trust.”

Aemon cringed a little but Cersei put her hand on his arm. She gave the King a look filled with disgust.

“I have tried to tell you. You see how she behaves. Judge her on that. It is more than simply being spirited. She wishes to intimidate your son into silence by threatening him with retribution.” Her lip curled. “Lady Arya’s behaviour is not charming. It is not fitting or her birth and worse. There is harm in it and now you have the evidence.”

She squeezed Aemon’s arm and he looked down at the table. He mumbled but Arya heard him still.

“I cannot stay silent about what you have done. It is treason.”

Arya blinked at him. She looked at Rhaegar. His jaw was set and he seemed very disappointed.

“I haven’t done any treason,” she argued.

Rhaegar sighed. “The people tell it differently my lady. They have reported that you are instigating hatred of Princess Visenya. There is talk of you leading a rebellion of the smallfolk.”

Arya bit her lip. The High Septon looked very grave. Cersei’s eyes were green ice. Aemon would not look at her and when Arya turned to Ser Jaime he did not seem to be seeing anything at all. The door opened and Aegon entered, Visenya following close behind. Aegon took the chair by her and Arya saw at once he looked pale.

_He knows something._

He reached under the table and took her hand in his. His smile was shaky and his father did not seem pleased at his presence.

“This does not concern you Aegon.” He gave Visenya an equally disapproving look “You should have remained in your chambers Visenya.”

Visenya shook her head and her golden curls bounced around her shoulders. “I wished to see Arya get her punishment.”

Aegon clenched his jaw. “What are the charges?” he ground out.

This time Cersei did not quite manage to hide her smile.

“Lady Arya is accused of treason and debauchery.”

AEGON

Aegon kept his fingers laced through Arya’s as he listened to the evidence. Arya was shaking but he could not tell how much was fear and how much anger. She _was_ angry, he could see that. She also kept looking at Aemon and Visenya sitting together and her eyes were narrowed.

“Do you intend a trial?” he finally asked.

Cersei answered him. “We have had a trial. She is guilty.”

Aegon gripped Arya’s fingers more tightly. He did not doubt the witnesses were bribed. His brother he did not understand. Aemon had no quarrel with Arya. It did not make sense for him to bear witness against her. He watched Aemon for a moment and saw him flush and bite his lip. A small sound still escaped. He squirmed in his seat and Visenya smiled. Aegon quickly looked away feeling both disgusted and uncomfortable.

_She has no shame._

“I have a right to defend myself,” Arya said suddenly.

Cersei laughed. “Are you suggesting trial by combat?”

“I can fight,” Arya said stubbornly. She then began to look doubtful. “Jon would fight for me.”

Visenya smiled. “Your cousin is not here.”

A flicker of disappointment crossed Cersei’s face. “It is a shame he is not.”

Aegon cleared his throat. “I will be Lady Arya’s champion.”

Visenya’s face twisted and Aegon expected she might have cursed him if the king had not intervened.

“Do not be foolish Aegon. It is an unnecessary risk to put yourself in harm’s way over trivial matters. There will be no trial by combat or otherwise. This matter will be addressed privately.”

Cersei and Visenya both exclaimed loudly, joined by the High Septon’s quieter protests. Aegon heard the queen accuse Rhaegar of weakness, of bending too much to Aegon’s will. Visenya levelled an accusation of Arya having seduced Aegon and that he should be dismissed from the room until Arya was punished. Aegon studied his father properly for the first time since entering the room and realised something.

_There was never going to be a punishment._

He turned to Arya to reassure her and saw that she also watched the king closely. She appeared even angrier than she had been before. _She is the daughter of the Warden of the North_. A moment’s thought told him what might happen if the king publicly shamed her, especially if two of his sons opposed it as baseless. If the king went so far as to execute her, the realm would be torn apart.

_He has learned from the last time a Stark girl went missing._

“Aegon has played his part,” Cersei was arguing. “He is behaving like a fool. He might even have assisted the girl. Make him choose, he must give up his crown if he persists in this folly.”

The king’s tone became sharp and Aegon realised in that moment why Aemon was present and why Visenya might bed him. _If I do not take the crown then she will say Jon is a bastard._ Aemon was next in line and even if he did not want the crown his weakness had always been women.

“Visenya is indulging in far greater folly than any you might charge me with,” he announced.

Arya clenched his hand tightly. Cersei looked malevolent, Aemon showed the first sign of fear. His father frowned but did not ask what he spoke of. Visenya glared at him and behaved as though he had not spoken, repeating her wish once again.

“I insist Arya be punished.”

Arya must have come to some realisation because she pulled her hand from his and stood. She lifted her chin. Aegon saw her eyes glisten with tears but they did not fall.

“Punish me then,” she said loudly. “Do what you will.”

Aegon gaped at her. When he looked down the table Visenya appeared pleased but Cersei seemed suspicious. Aegon swung back to look at Arya. She was flushed with anger. Her hands clenched the table.

“Sit down Arya,” he said quietly. “You have done nothing wrong to be punished.”

Arya turned to him and shook her head. She blinked and her eyes were now clear and determined. She still looked dishevelled from riding, her hair hung loose and tangled. If he did not know her he would never mistake her for a lady, not next to the queen and Visenya. The two of them were all polished beauty, all he had been taught was right. And yet, Arya was still all he could look at.

He wanted to protect her but she would not let him. Her nostrils flared and when he tried to take her arm to urge her to sit she pulled away. She did not do so roughly. Her expression even softened a little and that was what he knew had caught him. She might be lovely in her wild way but that was not it. It was that she cared. Arya cared too much and he could see by the way she held herself, the indignation and her proud bearing that she was going to say what she felt with little regard for consequences.

“You have done nothing wrong,” he whispered again.

“That has never made a difference here.” She pointed at Cersei and Visenya. “You want me punished so do it but I won’t stay quiet anymore. I did not speak of Visenya to the people. She is Jon’s _sister_ so I held my tongue.” She scowled at Visenya “but you do not care about anybody. You think to ask punishment for something I did not do? Mayhaps I will do it.”

Aegon closed his eyes and repressed a curse. _She will undo everything I have worked towards._ Aegon might be reckless in some matters but he had learned early not to be so open with matters concerning the throne. Visenya began to shout, asking for Arya’s head _._

“The king won’t give you my head,” Arya said scornfully. “You are stupid to think he would princess. The realm would think him to be mad.”

Visenya jumped to her feet and Aegon heard his father give an abrupt order. It seemed to take Ser Jaime a moment to hear it before he moved to help Ser Barristan escort Visenya to her chambers. Arya did not stop speaking.

“I have many friends,” she told them. “Most of the city knows me. They have heard the rumours of the princess but not from me. Punish me,” she said in a whisper this time. “They will know what you have done. Whip Pate and I will show the people the welts. Whip me and they will see that too. They will know that Visenya truly will be a mad queen. They will know you to be no better as king.”

Silence fell and Aegon felt as though he held his breath. Arya had found his father’s weakness, the legacy his grandfather left. _She thinks she has nothing left to lose._ Aegon thanked the gods his father was present and ruling the meeting. If Cersei held sway no doubt the queen would react swiftly to punish Arya anyway with no thought of repercussions if news did travel. He could see by the fire in Arya’s words that she would not back down, and Cersei was visibly angered.

“The girl cannot threaten us like this. You are king, I am queen.”

Rhaegar held up a hand.

“Do not be foolish Cersei. Lady Arya means what she says.” He looked at her with a furrowed brow. “You would cause riots in the streets against my rule. It is an act of treason.”

Arya shook her head. “I have not committed treason. I stay here to ensure my father’s good behaviour. That does not make me a play thing. I am a wolf, not a mouse for the big cats to play with. You should have done something sooner your grace.” Her gaze was so accusing that Aegon wondered that his father did not shrink from it in shame. “A _good_ king would have seen the wrong in his house and done something. Do not give me reason. I will not cower anymore.”

The king had reddened. Aegon knew Arya had opened old wounds with her accusations whether she intended to or not. Cersei seemed momentarily lost for words. Aegon seized the opportunity before any harm might be done.

“I believe the matter will be settled. May I see Lady Arya back to her chambers?”

The king hesitated a moment.

“The Lord Commander will see to it.”

Arya lifted her chin as she gave a poor effort at a curtsey. It did little to hide the anger she clearly still felt.

“I can find my own way, your grace.”

Aegon watched her leave as Cersei began to argue once more with the king. His father sounded tired. Aegon resisted the urge to aid him. _He brought this on himself._ Instead he took his own leave. He still meant to meet with his father and to plead his case. He need only wait until they might speak alone. The king had plenty to think upon in the meantime.

*

He did not have to wait long after all. Ser Barristan disturbed him after dinner. The old knight appeared strained.

“The king wishes to speak with you, my prince.”

Aegon made his way quickly to his father’s solar. The king was playing his harp and Aegon waited for him to finish. The music was beautiful as always. Aegon did try to learn to play as a child. He lacked the skill.

“Please sit Aegon.”

He did as his father asked feeling nervous about his request. He did not get the chance to voice it in the way he wished. His royal father spoke first.

“Can Lady Arya truly do what she claims?”

Aegon hesitated before nodding. He had to try not to smile.

“The people love her despite my sister’s efforts. They do not love Visenya.” He grimaced. “They have no fondness for the queen either.”

Rhaegar Targaryen sighed. “I thought to be a better king than my father.”

“It is not so bad as that,” Aegon said quickly. “I must plead for one thing. Set aside my betrothal. It is not right. Visenya cannot be my wife. I could not bear it father.”

The king studied him.

“It is true after all. Cersei has warned me. She expected you might speak of this. The girl is betrothed.”

An unkind thought came to him immediately. _It did not stop you father, even when you already had my mother._ He did not voice it.

“That betrothal is a mummer’s farce,” he said instead.

His father did not budge. “It is not. She has no other suitors. I believe you might have had a hand in that.”

Aegon refused to be made to feel that he had done something wrong. He pressed on.

“The betrothal might be set aside if she wishes it. Her father could not have given his consent. Arya will be a good wife father. She is kind and clever and you have seen her in court. She has been ill-treated and she is angry but it will pass.” He took a breath and blurted what he hoped was truth. “Lord Stark will give his blessing if Arya tells him she is willing.” He thought quickly, trying to come up with more arguments. “It might mend our relationship with the North.”

“There are other ways to do that.” The king frowned. “You have always been too impulsive Aegon. This recklessness must pass. The girl is too wild even if you were not promised to your sister. Do you fancy yourself to be the Prince of Dragonflies?”

“No,” Aegon said quickly. “Arya is not Jenny either. We are our own people and Arya is not as wild as you think. Our match will not bring trouble upon our House. It will make me happy father.”

For two or three heartbeats he thought his father considered it. Those hopes were quickly dashed.

“Sacrifices must be made,” Rhaegar said quietly. “You have a higher duty. I shall send Lady Arya to Dragonstone for a time. Neither you nor I can dwell upon ghosts.”

Aegon clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to shout.

“Dragonstone is _my_ seat.” He said firmly. “I will go with her.”

“You will not,” the king replied. “You will stay here and wed your sister after her name day.”

Aegon could not contain his fury. _I should not have told him._ He wanted to throw Visenya’s bedding of Aemon in his father’s face. Only years of lessons in diplomacy stopped him. _They plot but I can make my own plans._ He still failed to hold his tongue completely.

“Arya was right,” he spat childishly. “You _are_ a bad king.”

He heard the strains from the harp begin again as he slammed the door behind him. Pity flickered across Ser Barristan’s face.

“Do not look at me like that ser,” he said quietly as they walked. “I am not defeated yet.”

He almost thought he saw the old knight smile.

 


	6. Chapter 6

ARYA

Arya heard a twig snap in the godswood and knew who it would be. They had been parted for two days but Arya knew Aegon would seek her. She turned her head to look at him. Aegon’s expression showed his unhappiness. Arya offered him a smile but it did not remove his frown.

“Sit with me,” she urged him.

Aegon hesitated, eyeing the heart tree but he did sit. His guards were hiding themselves well. Arya could not see them or hear them. She hoped that meant they did not see her either. Aegon raised his hand to her face but dropped it before truly touching her.

“You cut your hair.”

He said it with little emotion. Arya had hacked at a lot of it. It still reached her shoulders but the length was greatly reduced.

“I also tore my gown,” she confessed, gesturing at the leathers she wore instead.

Aegon laughed and she began to feel relief when this time he did touch her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I think you even more lovely like this.”

Arya shook her head. “My hair is ugly now. I don’t care. I wanted them to see.”

Aegon’s hand dropped to her shoulder.

“I am not speaking of your hair. I am speaking of you standing in front of my father and showing him who you are, a fierce she-wolf. I was quite terrified I must say.”

Arya gave him a shove. “Stop teasing me stupid.”

Aegon tried to catch her hands. “I am not teasing. You are beautiful in your anger.”

Arya stopped fighting with him and blinked at him instead.

“You think I am beautiful?”

Aegon nodded solemnly.

“That is what I have been trying to tell you. It is what I meant to say after I kissed you the first time. Instead I acted like a fool.”

She could not resist the retort. “I did not notice any difference.”

Aegon grinned at her but it did not last.

“I know Lord Tyrion. I will write to him. He will not make you marry him, especially not without your father’s consent.”

Another wave of relief flooded through her. Arya had been determined not to marry the queen’s brother but her plans to thwart it had not been fully formed yet. She did want to write to her father, to ask him to stop it. She still intended to tell him but she had other things to think of. Aegon’s presence reminded her again of the meeting and what came from it. Arya liked what Aegon said, not about her being beautiful though to hear he thought so made her more pleased than she cared to admit. She liked that he called her a wolf. Arya _felt_ like a wolf when she spoke plainly to the king. She felt as though it was what her father might have done.

_I must no longer endure it silently if they would punish me anyway._

That was what she learned from the meeting. It became clear to her that no matter what she did, whether she followed every order they gave her and begged their pardons, they still intended to hurt her or to hurt others. The king was as guilty as Cersei and Visenya. By failing to act he allowed them to do what they wanted with her.

_He deserves to have trouble._

“I will take Dancer with me,” she informed Aegon. “I will take Needle too. Rhaenys smiled at me during her wedding. She won’t be unkind and I can see the babe.”

Aegon took her hand in his and this time she let him. His purple eyes were sad.

“I do not wish you to go. Father is doing this to keep us apart. I told him I want _you_ , I should not have told him.”

_He does not understand._

“I won Aegon,” she whispered, lifting his hand to press her lips to it. He smiled a little at the gesture but she could see he was still confused. Arya let go of his hand and tried to explain. “Your uncle told me something after the Tourney. I did not understand at the time. I do now. I can change things if I want. You know this already. I saw you in that meeting.”

Aegon studied her before nodding. He spoke in the quietest of whispers.

“I am going to make changes.”

It confirmed what she already suspected. Arya squirmed closer and put her arms around him. He returned the embrace but she heard him sigh as she rested her head at his shoulder. She raised her head and Aegon touched her jaw then leaned close, resting his forehead against hers.

“I do not want to be parted from you.”

Arya had a moment of doubt. She pushed it away upon seeing the way he looked at her. Part of her still could not believe, still worried he might change his mind but Aegon looked at her the way her father looked at her mother. She did not _want_ to leave him but Aegon would wait for her as long as he was not forced to marry.

_He is going to make changes. Visenya must be part of that._

“It has to be,” she whispered. “I told you I wished to travel. You will see, this is best and it will not be for long. You have left me for far longer in the past.”

Arya felt a twinge of guilt for the people in the city who relied upon her. It did not last as Aegon’s lips pressed against hers, soft and gentle at first. When Arya kissed him back his hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She scrambled into his lap and he smiled before kissing her again. She knew this time why Rhaenys always had swollen lips. Aegon’s kisses became less gentle. His hands roamed her back, urging her closer still and Arya pressed into him as his lips moved to her jaw and neck and his whiskers tickled and scratched her skin. It sent a thrill through her and her heart thudded almost as though she had been running.

Aegon pulled back first and Arya realised he was a little out of breath too. He mumbled an apology. Arya did not want an apology from him. She wanted him to kiss her like that again and she wanted him to do it often.

“I do not want you to marry Visenya,” she blurted.

Aegon caressed the skin at her waist where her tunic had ridden up. His eyes were darker when he looked at her.

“I do not want Visenya. Father wishes to force the match upon me but it is not my duty no matter what he says. Visenya will only wed me to be queen and she will be a bad one.” He gave her a smile. “I would be afraid that I might wake up one day and find out I no longer have my manhood.”

Arya might have laughed if she thought it to be a jape. _She might do that once he got a child on her._ She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the silvery gold strands away from his eyes. When she squirmed in his lap she felt him hard against her thigh. It startled her and Aegon flushed a deep red.

“I will not dishonour you,” he said quickly.

His grip on her had loosened and he looked so worried. Arya stayed where she was and leaned closer again. Their noses touched before she brushed her lips against his once more, just tenderly.

“I have never understood why it is dishonour for a woman.”

Aegon grinned at that. He only parted with her reluctantly and Arya scrambled to her feet. Aegon caught her hand, still sitting where she left him and he pressed his lips to her palm.

“I feel I have failed both you and Jon.”                                       

Arya shook her head and offered him a smile.

“You have not. Think about what I have said.”

He held her hand a moment longer. “I will write to Rhaenys often.” It was what Arya hoped for though she had not felt she could ask. “Be safe Arya,” he murmured. “There are plans in motion and even Dragonstone might not be far enough.”

Arya remembered Visenya and nodded. She gave his hand a squeeze before pulling hers free.

_I am a wolf and I will be brave._

AEGON

Cersei smiled radiantly in court. Visenya smiled often too though she kept watching Aegon. It was most vexing. He watched her too, trying to monitor her movements. He felt the loss of Arya and Jon. Luke had a greater presence but he was so quiet that sometimes Aegon almost forgot he was there.

_He does not lack for courage._

There had been a dreadful row before Jon left. Luke wished to go with their brother but the queen would not hear of it. Aegon suspected Luke still dwelled upon the slight. His youngest brother might not love the song of swords but he did take his duty seriously.

_I wonder what he will think of my actions._

Aegon did not ponder it long. The petitioners gathered in court and he saw Harry press a kiss to Visenya’s hand. The heir to the Eyrie brought a letter from Jon Arryn. The princess seemed content to entertain him while the king read it and conferred with his advisors. Aegon saw Visenya peer at Harry through lowered lashes and say something to make the knight laugh. Aegon almost laughed himself.

_The two of them are well matched._

His attention was wrenched from his sister when he saw how many pressed forward to see the king. All of them appeared unhappy and some were familiar. One of the bakers stepped forward first.

“If it please your grace,” he faltered. “The flour has been tampered with again.”

Aegon saw his father frown. The King seemed to be as confused as Aegon was.

“Has this been a problem before?”

The baker went red. “The queen sent the little lady,” he stammered. “Lady Stark. The lit-Lady Arya gave her grace’s orders to the millers. We had no problems after. It will be little trouble, your grace.”

One look at Cersei told Aegon that the queen was not pleased.

“Are you not capable of speaking to these millers yourself? The king has other matters.”

The baker frowned. “The Lady-“

Cersei snapped. “Lady Arya is not here. She does not speak with my voice. _I_ give my own orders.”

The people gathered spoke in low unhappy voices. The king frowned at Cersei and Aegon began put the pieces together of how Arya spent her days. _She did not just run errands_. His father sent gold cloaks with the baker but the compromise did not quite seem to bring satisfaction.

The issue with the baker was not the only one. Before the end of a fortnight it felt as though half the city longed for Arya’s return. Aegon shared the sentiment. The queen however was wroth and his father was just as angered albeit for different reasons. Aegon heard his father quarrel with Cersei. It gave him some satisfaction to know that the trap the queen and his sister set for Arya had ensnared them in the end. His father now knew them to be liars. That satisfaction did not stop him feeling disturbed at what he heard.

“You knew what she was doing Cersei,” his father insisted in tones filled with anger. “The girl was in your charge. She was our daughter’s companion. I have heard reports of Visenya’s use of her. ”

“Visenya is wilful,” Cersei replied. “Lady Arya is worse, I promise you that. These actions were to bring trouble upon your House. Surely you must see that.”

The king’s voice became cold. “I see plenty Cersei. I see that you have presumed on my kindnesses. These duties were yours to fulfil, not the role of one of our guests. You used the girl as a servant in place of the gold cloaks. If your schemes were to get back to her father you risk the seeds of another rebellion.”

Aegon heard a clatter and his father cursed. Cersei’s voice was shrill and angry.

“Do not speak to me of your _kindness_. My father’s armies help you keep your throne. Before you lay blame at my feet remember who helped you in the last rebellion. You might remember your own folly lest others will look for a better king. It will not be difficult to find one.”

Aegon did not hide and Cersei glared at him when she passed him, white cloaks escorting her rather more forcefully than was the norm. He ventured down the corridor and through the still open doorway he saw his father soaked in wine. The door closed before he might speak of it and Aegon retreated to his chambers with the words he heard echoing through his head.

 _Others will look for a better king_.

*

Ravens flew to Jon and Rhaenys and to his uncle Doran in Dorne. With Jon in the field Aegon had to be careful about the contents of his letters. He wished to confess to his brother, to ask forgiveness and acceptance. Instead he inquired about battle and strategy. He asked when Jon might return, what his brother had seen. The only personal content he included was carefully worded to share of alliances forged.

_Jon will know what it means. He is taking part in it himself._

He did not hide his feelings from his elder sister. Dragonstone was loyal to him even with his absence and Rhaenys was even more loyal still. She was his protector long past the time he felt he needed protection, stupid boy that he was. Rhaenys knew better than him. She had always known better than him. Rhaenys knew how to win battles outside the training yard and Aegon needed her on his side. She would be on his side, of that he was certain.

Dorne did not reply. While he waited Aegon met with his supporters and those he wished to gain support from with renewed urgency. He tried to test the strength of his alliances. Harry smiled and thought it to be fun and games until Aegon gave him a reason to be invested. Jon Arryn ailed and Aegon needed to be on good terms with the future Lord of the Eyrie. The promise of a wife seemed to do it.

Harry appeared more than happy. “I am your man,” he promised, his dimples deepening with his smile. A brief frown crossed his face. “Are you certain of this?”

Aegon clasped his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “As long as you keep my confidence I am as certain as I can be.”

Harry did not like that. ”I do not wish to be tried for treason my prince.”

Aegon shook his head. “We commit no treason. I only wish to make my father see sense. Matters cannot continue in this way.”

The others posed little trouble. Lord Renly was his best supporter though he did counsel that Lord Stannis was unlikely to see it the same. That troubled Aegon until the arrival of visitors from Dorne. His cousin Arianne offered him the warmest of smiles, only outmatched by the greeting offered by Lady Nym.

“You received my raven?” he asked them.

Nym smiled. “We are here as guests for your wedding dear cousin.”

Aegon felt a surge of doubt until Princess Arianne laughed. “Do not tease him Nym.”

He was certain his relief was palpable. Aegon had shared his suspicions of the plot involving Aemon with his uncle Doran. He expected his Dornish kin to rally to his cause but their wit still caught him off guard sometimes. Arianne took his arm.

“I wish to attend court. I must present myself to the king.”

Aegon offered her a smile and gave instructions for accommodations to be made. They still spoke no word of the matter of most concern to him. Instead they laughed and charmed and japed with everybody they crossed paths with. It was not until the princess curtsied low before the king in front of the court that Aegon saw the hostility hidden beneath the smiles.

“Princess Daenerys thrives in Dorne,” Arianne informed the king. “She is as loved as the first Daenerys was.”

Rhaegar smiled but Aegon knew his father saw what he saw. The men who came with the princess did not smile. Nym whispered to the princess throughout the proceedings but Aegon received his answer when they invited him to supper afterwards.

“You need not fear cousin,” Nym whispered in his ear as Arianne laughed at the fool capering before them. “It will be as you wish it to be. Dorne stands with you.”

ARYA

Dragonstone was not a very cheery place. Arya saw immediately why Cersei liked to wrinkle her nose and call it a pile of rocks. Arya did not care. Aegon had spoken of it many times and he loved it so it could not be a bad place. The air smelled like the sea and the castle was unlike any Arya had seen. The towers were in the shape of dragons and it made her smile.

_No wonder he loves it here._

The king sent Ser Barristan with her. Arya suspected that it was so that he might monitor her but she did not hold it against the knight. Syrio came too and that more than made up for being watched. Princess Rhaenys greeted them more warmly than Arya might have hoped.

“I have received a raven from my brother,” Rhaenys informed them.

Arya eyed her warily, wondering exactly what that meant. Viserys gave her some indication with his scowl and mutterings of the need to _keep the blood of the dragon pure_. Rhaenys quietened him with a glare. She still did not offer affection but Arya did not expect it. They had not been close before. Arya had only been truly close to Aegon and to Jon.

Her thoughts wandered often to Jon. A raven came to say he would be visiting Winterfell and it hurt a little. _I should be going there too._ Instead she made the most of her new surroundings. It was freeing being away from the Red Keep. She thought of Bran when she saw all the gargoyles. She could just see him climbing up to them. It tempted her a little too but other things tempted her more.

Being one of Rhaenys’ ladies was much better than serving Visenya. Rhaenys let her ride outside the walls of the castle and go into the tunnels to see the different coloured obsidian. Rhaenys gave her so much freedom Arya almost found it difficult to know what to do with it. Exploring filled some time and the people did not look at her unkempt appearance as oddly as those at the Red Keep, even if Ser Barristan did look perplexed.

“Would you not rather visit the garden my lady?”

Arya cocked her head and grinned. “You just want me to pick you flowers Ser.”

Ser Barristan reddened. Arya had picked some on their first visit and when she pushed them into his hands to carry he protested so much that she laughed and had to take them back.

“Everybody knows you keep your vows,” she said gently, patting his arm.

She did heed his subtle request the following day. Arya loved the smell of Aegon’s garden. It was different to the woods at Winterfell but it reminded her of them all the same. She realised rather quickly they were not alone. Rhaenys sat by the wild roses and Arya moved to join her. The princess smiled as she approached.

“These are my favourites,” Rhaenys confided, holding a pink bloom to her nose.

Arya dropped down beside her. “I prefer to pick them for others. It always used to make father smile.”

Rhaenys twirled the rose in her hand. “Have you written to him?”

Arya nodded. “I wrote to him when I first arrived.” She pulled a face. “I told him I don’t want to marry the queen’s brother. I want to choose.”

The princess smiled again. “And have you chosen?”

Arya studied her warily. Rhaenys was beautiful. Her dark hair was woven in an intricate style and her features were delicate just like Aegon’s. Arya wondered if the question was some kind of trick. Rhaenys might be comfortable in ringmail as well as dresses but she still looked every inch a princess.

_She smiles but we are not alike and she cannot truly love me._

“I want to visit Dorne and the North,” Arya answered instead. “I want to see the Titan of Braavos and stand on top of the Wall.”

Rhaenys laughed. “You want a consort who can keep up with you.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement. It was infectious and Arya could not help but grin.

“I do.”

Rhaenys took hold of her hand. “I was told you would charm me. I may yet become fond of you.”

Arya searched the older woman’s face and saw the smile, the same one Jon and Aegon shared. She moved a little closer to accept the offered kindness.

“I like you much better than Visenya.”

Rhaenys gave an almost undignified shriek of laughter.

“I should hope so.”

*

Arya sat with the baby in her lap. Prince Aelyx had his mother’s hair but a temperament all his own. He seemed a quiet baby and Arya wondered if he might be a little like Luke. Rhaenys certainly wasn’t quiet. Aelyx looked up at her and gripped a lock of her hair and Arya tickled him until he let go. His violet eyes screwed up as he giggled.

“You are very good with him,” Rhaenys observed.

Arya shrugged. “I always like playing with babies, princess. They don’t try to tell me all the things I do wrong.”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow at her. “I do not scold you.”

Arya snorted. “You scold me worse than Syrio when we train.”

Rhaenys laughed. Rhaenys laughed quite a lot. The princess had a very quick wit. It rather reminded Arya of Elia Sand. Arya did not know Elia for a long time but she missed her. They did have a lot in common.

“Is Viserys still speaking treason?” she asked.

Rhaenys wrinkled her nose. “He does not truly want me crowned. Vissy just doesn’t think before he announces his ideas.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at Aelyx. “Being queen would not be fun but you might help people.”

Rhaenys went quiet and when Arya looked up she wore a queer expression. The princess gazed intently at Arya.

“I think Aegon has enough siblings plotting to take the crown.”

Arya handed the baby back to his mother.

“I did not mean for you to take it but the rule is a stupid one. Aegon will be a good king.”

“He will,” Rhaenys said quietly. “He just needs a good queen.”

This time it was Arya’s turn to be quiet. They had grown comfortable with one another. Rhaenys shared the contents of her letters with Arya and they spoke quietly of Kings Landing.

“I asked my father to come,” Arya said softly. “He knows some of what has passed.”

“It must wait,” Rhaenys whispered. “A plan must be put in place.”

Ser Barristan shifted a little from his place by the door. Arya knew he heard some. _We have not spoken of anything that is wrong._ The white knight still looked troubled, even if he did try to hide it.

_He will be more troubled if my father arrives with his bannermen in tow._

Arya knew a better plan must be found but she did not quite know what. Rhaenys seemed to have some thought because she wore a secretive smile. She ran a hand over her stomach.

“I am with child again.”

Arya did not quite know how that fit but she expected to puzzle it out soon enough. Aelyx was toddling back towards her and she lifted him up into her lap again.

“You are going to be a brother,” she told him. The baby smiled as though he understood. “We must celebrate.”

Rhaenys looked particularly calculating.

“You can be sure that we will.”

*

Arya did not know what celebrations Rhaenys had in mind but Arya’s name day arrived beforehand. She felt saddened at Jon’s absence. No gift came from Aegon either but she did not expect that anyways.

_I am fifteen now. I really am a woman grown._

It surprised her then to discover than Rhaenys was planning a modest feast. The weather was miserable out, a storm had hit so Arya remained in her chambers thinking of name days when she was a girl and still in Winterfell. She made an effort to wear one of her gowns, just as her lady mother would wish. The maid had just finished with her hair when the knock came at her door.

Rhaenys entered and almost appeared startled. “You look lovely my lady.”

Arya gave her a wary look, trying to decide what the princess meant. Her father, Jon and Aegon might have said nice things but Visenya’s taunts still hurt and she hadn’t forgotten the earlier names either.

“I thought you might expect me to be a proper lady for the feast.”

Rhaenys seemed as though she did not know how to answer but Arya did not dwell on it when she saw the parchment in the princess’ hand. She worried until Rhaenys held it out to her, pressing it into Arya’s grasp with a slight grimace.

“This came for you a week ago but Aegon wanted it given today.”

Arya frowned as she took it. “He was stupid to send it.”

Rhaenys sighed. “He was,” she agreed. “I shall be sure to tell him so.”

The princess stood there for a moment and Arya thought Rhaenys wished to know the contents. _She might have already read it._ The idea bothered Arya but the princess soon left and took the maid with her. Arya sat on her bed and unfolded the parchment to read.

_Dearest Arya,_

_I wanted to wish you a happy name day. You have been missed. It feels odd riding through the Kingswood without you mocking me and tempting me into frivolous races. I’m sure that father feels at a loss now that he cannot lecture me over the impropriety of my behaviour._

Arya grinned. _He starts as many races as I do._ She kept on reading and her grin turned to a frown.

_The faith will support me. They do not like many of father’s actions. The High Septon has not said but he disapproves of my betrothal and he believes the gods intend for a man to wed only one woman. I have other support too. My cousin Arianne is here. I mean to call a council. I do hope you are well and that Dragonstone is as much a home to you as it has been to me in the time I spent there._

_Aegon_

Rhaenys did not ask about the letter when Arya joined the feast. _He must have told her his plans._ Arya knew that Rhaenys and Aegon did not keep secrets, not truly. That showed when he went to Dorne and Rhaenys chose that time to have Viserys get her with child. Aegon said they would not marry. He knew it.

Arya enjoyed the feast well enough, even with Viserys sometimes frowning at her. She sat with Syrio and her dancing master turned the meal into a lesson.

“That lord is marrying one of the ladies on the mainland but he is bedding one of the serving girls,” Arya noted.

“Just so,” Syrio replied.

They worked their way along the benches with Syrio asking what she saw of each person in attendance. If Rhaenys heard any of it she gave no sign. Arya knew that she risked a lecture for improper behaviour but this was important. Syrio would not ask if it did not matter.

“Remember Arya child, you must always be looking,” he told her. “It does not matter who it is.”

Arya nodded and suppressed the urge to tell him she was not a _child_.

She could not help but see on her way back to her chambers after the feast. Many were in their cups and Viserys was no exception. The prince and princess were never very discreet with their affection but this was something else. Arya averted her eyes as the prince pushed his hand inside the bodice of Rhaenys gown and the princess gave no protest. Their embrace and the way they touched one another almost made Arya feel warm and she blamed them in part for what followed. Arya lay in her bed feeling lonely and wishing for sleep and when sleep took her it was not restful.

Aegon kissed her as he had in the godswood. It felt so much more than it did then and he did not stop the way he did when she sat in his lap before the heart tree and his guards lingered just out of sight. Arya did not know where his guards were now but she did not care about them, not when Aegon was in her bed. He kissed her until she could no longer catch her breath but he wasn’t touching her, not the way she wanted him to.

Arya willed his hands to move. He finally began to slide the straps of her shift down, his calloused hands brushing over the skin at her shoulders and her collarbone. His gaze was intense and his lips curved in a mischievous smile and Arya kissed him and that was when she woke with the sheets tangled around her limbs.

Arya lay there, her breathing erratic as she tried to make sense of it and the way it made her feel. She decided to try for sleep again, telling herself rather unconvincingly that she did not want the dream to return. There was no chance to see if it might. She became aware of noise outside her chambers, of raised voices and Arya rose and pulled on a warm robe. When she opened the door she saw people hurrying through the castle.

_Something is wrong._

One of Rhaenys’ maids passed and Arya called out to her.

“What is it?”

The woman merely shook her head. Arya followed her, not caring what she looked like. When she arrived at Rhaenys’ chambers the princess was dressed and giving orders. Arya immediately saw how pale she appeared. Her hands trembled.

“Send this reply to Kings Landing immediately,” she instructed the maester.

Cold fear gripped Arya’s heart.

“What has happened?” she demanded. “Is it Jon?” Rhaenys shook her head but Arya saw a tear roll down her cheek. Another thought came to her, one that hurt almost as much as the first and she darted forward to clutch at Rhaenys. “Is it Aegon?”

Rhaenys shook her head again.

“It is Aemon,” she said softly. “Aemon is dead.”

CERSEI

Cersei knelt before the altar of the Mother. Aemon’s bier was laid out beneath the stranger for now. Her husband wished to burn him, the ritual observed by the dragons but Cersei would not let Rhaegar take him yet.

_He was a lion. He might have been a pale shadow but he was still a lion._

Cersei did not want to weep. She wanted to rage. She wanted to lash out, to find some target for the anger boiling within her but instead the tears kept coming. The visitors also kept coming. They refused to let her mourn in peace.

“How long must I wear this mother,” Visenya complained. “It makes me look as much a corpse as Aemon.”

Cersei wanted to slap her. “You will wear it as long as is proper to mourn your brother.”

Visenya was unmoved. “Father will use this to postpone my wedding. He will not listen, even if I plead with him, He says a wedding now is unseemly. You must speak to him.”

The very thought brought a new wave of rage and pain.

“The king is the very last person I wish to see right now.”

She retrieved a square of silk to dab at her eyes. Visenya made a rude noise.

“I thought you said lions do not weep.”

Cersei could take no more. “Leave,” she said, rather more shrilly than intended. The septons came to see what the matter was and it served the purpose. Visenya retreated though Cersei could see the resentment in her daughter’s green eyes, so very like Cersei’s own,

_She is strong but sometimes she is too wilful._

Tyrion intruded upon her next. He had arrived in the city not long before it happened. Cersei wished to see him even less. Her twisted little brother seemed to know it at least. He kept his distance.

“I am sorry Cersei.”

“Why are you sorry?” she asked sharply. “You did not kill him.”

Tyrion lingered only a moment longer.

“Tell me if you have need of me.”

Cersei did not answer him. She did not need him for this. She needed Jaime but Rhaegar was keeping Jaime from her. Her husband had sent Jaime away on duty. It was a punishment, of that she was certain. He was still wroth with her over the matter with the Stark girl. He did not want Cersei to be happy.

_He has his wish._

The tears crept up on her again and she was weeping when her husband arrived. Through her blurred vision she saw those sad purple eyes she now hated. He tried to rest a hand on her shoulder and she slapped it away.

“You cannot take him yet.”

Rhaegar sighed. “That is not why I am here Cersei.”

Her anger overtook her. “Why are you here?”

Rhaegar looked at her in that patronising way he had, as though she were a child and he knew so much more than she.

“He was my son.”

Cersei glared at him, remembering how much she loved him in that first year of their marriage and how beautiful she once thought him to be. She did not think him beautiful now. Others might but all Cersei saw was the man who disappointed her, the man who used her and the man who rejected her sons.

“How dare you,” she spat. “You _never_ wanted him.”

Rhaegar gripped her shoulders tightly.

“You must not behave like this. You are queen. It is improper.”

Cersei shook but she met his gaze.

“Your _presence_ here is what is improper. I birthed him. I saw your reaction when you laid eyes on him. He might be of your seed but he was my son, not yours.”

Rhaegar’s shoulders slumped.

“If you do not wish for me to comfort you I will leave you be.”

Cersei raised her chin.

“I do not want your comfort. You offer it far too late. I do want one thing.”

Rhaegar let go of her and he stiffened.

“What is it?”

Cersei turned back to the altar.

“I want you to punish the person who did this. I want their blood.”

She knew before he answered that he would not heed her request. He only sighed.

“Aemon was kicked by a horse Cersei. There is nobody to punish.”

Rhaegar was wrong. Her husband thought himself so very wise but he was a fool. Cersei wanted to lash out, she wanted to punish somebody and her husband would not take that from her.

*

Lucerys answered her summons late. Cersei had been sitting in the solar for some time. She felt the effects of the wine but her resolve was not shaken. It did shock her a little to see him. Tears sprang to her eyes without permission. He was the image of Aemon, the twin to the son she lost.

He cleared his throat.

“Visenya came to see me.”

Cersei looked into her goblet and scowled. Of course Visenya did not wait. These matters needed to be handled delicately. The set of Luke’s jaw told her Visenya had not been delicate.

“I wished to wait but we must be prepared.”

Luke sat and began to pour. He downed the contents of his goblet quickly and poured another. His words slurred a little and Cersei realised that he must be in his cups. Unlike his brother Luke rarely drank. Cersei did not like it.

“Did you not wonder,” Luke began. “Did you ever think _why_ Aemon took part in your plot?”

Cersei watched him begin drinking again. She shook her head.

“He wished to advance House Lannister. Your brother knew the throne should have been his.”

“No mother,” Luke replied sharply. “He wanted to be loved. Aemon never received anything close to what he did before Visenya took him to bed and you began whispering in his ear about crowns.”

Cersei narrowed her eyes.

“Do not speak to me of love. He was my son, my first. He was smaller than you when they first put him in my arms. The midwife told me he would die but I knew her to be wrong. He might have turned into a drunken dreamer but he was still my son.”

Luke softened. “I am sorry mother.” His face crumpled and he reached for her hand. Cersei allowed him to take it. _I need longer_ , she thought. _He will not want to hear this now_. The memory of the raven from her father made her shake off the sentiment.

_Lions do not have room for this weakness._

“We will mourn your brother but you have duties Luke.”

He sniffled and withdrew his hand. The look he gave her reminded Cersei rather too much of Rhaegar’s sullen bastard.

“Do not think to involve me in your plot mother. I would rather wear a chain than a crown.”

Cersei tensed.

“You are a Lannister.”

“No mother,” he said tersely. “I am a Targaryen. I write to Maester Aemon on the Wall. I know of these games of thrones people play and I want no part. Please, Aemon is dead. Let it rest.”

_He is too much like Jaime._

Jaime never wanted power either. He lived to serve and when he did not serve Rhaegar, he served her. Cersei began to feel desperate. Luke was pulling away from her. He was stronger than Aemon, wilful but misguided by notions from songs and stories and an old Targaryen on the Wall who should have died decades ago. She clutched at his hand again.

_He needs to feel anger like me. He needs to know that they are trying to take everything from us._

“Your brother never should have died. They must pay.”

Luke looked incredulous.

“Who? Aegon had no part in it. I know you hate Arya but she is on Dragonstone. You made certain of that. A horse kicked him.”

Cersei’s grip on him tightened and she saw him wince.

“They wanted him gone.”

Luke extracted himself with a shake of his head.

“Aemon dreamed this long ago. I did not believe him because he also dreamed of dragons and they have been dead for well over a hundred years. Still, he insisted. He even knew the name of the horse. He said the Stranger would take him.” A smile flitted over his lips ever so briefly. “Aemon did not worship the gods. He told of a black horse. I never realised he meant a name.”

Cersei thought him to be mad.

“Do not speak such foolishness to me. I did not take you to be a coward.”

Luke flushed and stood abruptly.

“Do not persist in this mother,” he warned. “Be content with Aegon marrying Visenya. He has the claim, not me. If you push this you will lose and you will end up all alone.”

He did not offer her a kiss and Cersei could feel his anger. It still did not match her own. He left her there to stew over the boy she had lost and the incompetence of those left behind.

_I can only rely upon myself._

AEGON

All of Aegon’s plans were derailed with Aemon’s death and he could not bring himself to care. He sat in his chambers and picked at his food. Arianne and Nym were little troubled by the death of his brother. Nym even seemed cheered by it.

“One of your troubles has disappeared cousin.”

Arianne scolded her for it but it unsettled him. His father called for him after Aemon’s body left the sept. Aegon watched while they burned it, thinking morbid thoughts of how one day that would be him. His father rested a hand on Aegon’s shoulder.

“I must speak with you.”

They walked together in silence. His father did not speak until they were seated in one of the smaller meeting chambers.

“Do not forget who you are.”

“I know,” Aegon sighed. “I am the Prince that was Promised.”

He thought it all very exciting as a child. The idea of having his own dragon and leading armies, of being Aegon the Conqueror come again. Rhaenys was the one who broke the news to him that the dragons were dead and father’s prophecies did nothing but get a lot of people killed. He cried and told her she was just being cruel and to take it back.

 _I was a stupid spoiled boy_.

“The wedding must go ahead,” his royal father said in a resigned voice. “I will postpone it by a moon to appease those who think it wrong while in mourning.”

Aegon studied his father. The king appeared tired and saddened but that was not unusual. _Does he mourn Aemon?_ It was rather hard to tell.

“You see how Visenya is,” Aegon said. “The marriage will not be a popular one and I am not thinking solely of myself. Are the traditions so important? You did not marry to keep bloodlines pure.”

His father sighed heavily.

“This is not about blood. You think me cruel but I do this for you. You will see with time. I know what you wish for but it cannot be. You must forget Aegon. You and your sister must be ready for the long battle to come. Other attachments will only make it more difficult.”

Aegon blinked at him.

“Forgive me father but that is stupid. Men always leave wives and children behind. I’d be glad to leave Visenya behind.”

His father smiled a little at that.

“She will get better. She must. You must guide her. You are her elder.”

 _Visenya is beyond my help._ His father would not want to hear that. The king’s expression was fervent. Aegon tried not to appear sullen.

“If I say I agree will you let me return to my chambers?”

The King frowned but he nodded. Aegon did not disguise his haste. He felt guilty for the relief he felt at his short reprieve from the impending wedding. It would give him time and time was what he needed with the city in mourning.

*

Rhaenys’ arrival took the Red Keep by surprise. Aegon suspected but his sister did not put it in a letter, not explicitly and she arrived so quickly he did not have to feign surprise. His father sent Luke to greet them and then Aegon knew for certain that trouble was starting, even as the black cloud hanging over his head began to lift.

_She has brought Arya with her._

He thought about seeking Arya in the godswood but the urge to see his sister won out. He felt relieved to find her alone. His uncle’s moods could be unpredictable and Aegon needed Rhaenys. He looked at her, sitting with Balerion in her lap, the old black cat purring as though she had never left. Balerion batted at a ribbon hanging from her gown and she laughed.

“He is like a kitten again with you,” Aegon said quietly.

“I am surprised he still lives,” Rhaenys replied and her expression saddened.

“I needed you here sister,” Aegon blurted, feeling like a boy again.

Rhaenys ejected Balerion from her lap despite the annoyed yowl the cat made. She rose and strode to embrace him.

“I did not mean to abandon you.”

Aegon tightened his arms around her before pulling back to look into her face.

“I worry that I did this,” he confessed. “Our cousin, she-“

Rhaenys pressed a kiss to his forehead, just as she did when he was small and had fallen and scraped his knee.

“This was not you. You loved him. We both did, even if he did try us at times.” Aegon frowned as Rhaenys fussed with his collar. “I made a mess on you. Do not fret brother. I would know if Dorne planned this. It is simply as it seems.” He felt a surge of relief as Rhaenys finished with him. “Now you are presentable.”

“Did she say she wishes to see me?” Aegon asked curiously,

Rhaenys laughed and the familiar sound warmed him.

“I expect you know her better than that. She did not say anything but even that sand steed of hers was not quick enough for her.” She gave him a teasing grin. “One might think she missed this place.”

Aegon could not hide his smile. “I will visit my nephew later.”

Arya was sitting before the heart tree when he arrived. It was so very like their farewell that he paused to watch her for a moment. It had been three moons but seeing her there now made it seem much less. She wore black too and her hair had grown past her shoulders again already. She turned to look at him with a solemn expression.

“Are you just going to keep watching me or do you plan to speak at some point?” Arya was on her feet by the time he joined her. He hesitated and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “I am sorry about Aemon,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Aegon breathed her in. She smelled of pine and earth and her embrace was warm even with the cool breeze in the godswood.

“You have been missed.”

Arya snorted. “You told me. The letter was stupid. Did Rhaenys tell you? She was supposed to tell you, If anybody saw it-“

“Nobody saw,” he interjected. “I did not mean just me anyway. There were others, so many others.”

Aegon knew that was not what she spoke of but she did not correct him. Instead her hand stroked his back and she kept her head resting at his shoulder. He wanted to stay with her and have her comfort him. But the memory of what happened before she left for Dragonstone stopped him.

“You might have sent a message to my father when you spoke against him,” he said hesitantly, “but Lord Tyrion is here and Cersei is most determined despite my efforts. Lord Tywin is intervening and I fear that your promises of retribution for wrongs may not be enough.”

Arya pulled back to look at him and smiled very brightly.

“I am not stupid Aegon. I would not return without making certain that they cannot do that to me again.” Her smile fell away and her fingers brushed over his brow. “You look so sad.”

She pressed kisses to his face, the type she used to bestow on Jon when she was especially pleased. It felt different to Aegon after what had passed between them. She refused to tell him of her plan.

“It is better if you appear surprised.”

She parted from him with a single kiss on the lips, one far too short to muster too much passion but made not entirely chaste by the possessive way her hands pulled him close to her.

“I need to pray now,” she informed him.

Aegon resisted the urge to sulk at his dismissal. He understood when he turned and saw his guards waiting in plain sight.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” he said quietly. “Mayhaps you should pray for both of us.”

Arya cocked her head a little and gave him another little smile.

“Mayhaps I will.”

A fortnight later he wondered if she had when Jon returned unharmed and embraced him fiercely. Jon was not alone. Lord Eddard Stark rode with him and he seemed to have brought far more men than might be required for a simple visit. Lord Stark’s greeting was as cold as Jon’s was warm.

_He knows._


	7. Chapter 7

EDDARD

Eddard Stark’s anger had not cooled despite the long leagues between Winterfell and Kings Landing. Arya’s letter remained on his person and every time he read it he felt his initial rage anew. _He took my sister from me and now he thinks to treat my daughter in this way?_ It did not matter that the letter laid the blame on the princess and the queen. The king had a duty.

_Hostages are to be treated gently. I did what was required of me._

Prince Aegon met them and it seemed to Ned that he almost fawned over them. His eagerness to please only confirmed the guilt of the royal family. Ned remembered Robert before he died and how his friend spoke of Targaryens. The blame then fell at the feet of Aerys and Rhaegar. Rhaegar made promises after the war ended.

_His word means nothing._

The fierce embrace between Jon and Aegon reminded Ned of another promise. He thought of his sister as she lay dying. _Promise me Ned,_ she had whispered. He had tried to keep that promise but seeing Jon in Kings Landing and the way he spoke with the crown prince made him feel like a failure.

_He should have remained in the North. Lyanna did not want her son in this place._

“Lord Eddard,” Prince Aegon said pleasantly as they entered the Red Keep. “May I offer you and your men refreshment?”

Ned gave him a cool look and the prince flushed. There might have been more said if he had not heard a cry and turned to see Arya running towards them. She launched herself at Jon, almost knocking him off balance and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“I missed you.”

Jon returned the embrace and his smile was pleased even though Ned could see he knew it to be improper.

“I missed you too little cousin,” he said quietly. Arya loosened her grip and regained her own footing. She cupped Jon’s face in her hands and looked him over with a furrowed brow. Jon took hold of her hands with an indulgent smile and shook his head. “I’m not hurt Arya.”

Arya let go of him and frowned.

“You better not be.”

Seeing the two of them exchanging affection was bittersweet. _She is even more like Lyanna now._ Arya turned her attention to him, her smile almost appearing shy. She wore her hair quite loose and it was shorter than he remembered. She was dressed in a jerkin and leathers and it seemed so very her that Ned was surprised. _I thought they might try to change her._ Her dark grey eyes were the same though they seemed wiser and saddened. She and Jon appeared similar in that regard.

_Jon mourns the brother who died in his absence._

“Father,” she said softly. “I am sorry I did not greet you. I was with Princess Rhaenys and the babe and I did not hear of your arrival until late. She has not dealt well with Prince Aemon’s death.”

Arya’s expression showed that she too was affected. She still seemed rather less unhappy than he might have expected given her letter. Ned gave her a stiff smile. He did not like the crown prince witnessing their greeting and he wondered if her words hid some message.

“I am pleased to see you appearing so well Arya.”

A flicker of what seemed like confusion crossed her face. She opened her mouth then glanced about the yard and closed it again.

“We must speak father. I think you misunderstand.”

Ned thought he understood well enough until she beckoned for them to follow into the castle. Prince Aegon hesitated but a gesture from Arya brought him along quickly enough. He seemed a little agitated when he glanced at Ned. Arya put a hand on the prince’s arm.

“Why did the king send you?”

The prince glanced at Ned uncertainly.

“I volunteered.”

Ned frowned to see Arya’s hand lingering on Aegon’s arm.

“Stupid,” she hissed but the way her mouth quirked into a little smile told Ned she harboured no anger. “Why didn’t you do as I said?”

Aegon moved just enough that Arya’s hand fell away. _Arya will befriend anybody_ , Ned told himself. His daughter made mention of the prince in her letters. Bran had noted they had a friendship after attending the tourney. _It need not mean anything_.

He caught Jon’s eye and saw his nephew watching Arya. His long face had become very still and when Ned looked to his daughter again he knew he was wrong. Arya cocked her head, clearly waiting for an answer and the prince smiled brightly

“You only said I must be surprised and I am.”

Aegon bent to whisper in her ear and when he stood tall again they shared a look. A smile played about the prince’s lips and Arya almost seemed to have forgotten anybody else was there. Ned felt the fear grip him as it had twenty years earlier. Prince Aegon began to carry himself rather more as he did when they last met. Arya drew closer to Jon but Ned’s eyes had been opened and he knew that Jon saw it too.

_Jon is angry._

They stopped at the Maidenvault. Aegon gave a command and the servants present hurried to obey.

“I trust you will be comfortable here my lord,” the prince said politely.

Ned frowned at Arya. She was looking from him to Jon to Aegon. She bit her lip. Ned could not help but think their accommodations to be a cruel jape. Jon clearly thought so too.

“I must speak with my brother,” he said in a low voice tinged with anger.

“You can’t,” Arya interjected, a note of desperation in her voice. “You only just got here. Stay with me. Prince Aegon will wait a little while.” She looked to the prince who nodded.

“We will sup later Jon. We have much to speak of.”

He took his leave and Ned watched him, the fury still threatening to choke him. Arya’s tugging at his sleeve caught his attention.

“Let us go inside father. I have much to tell you.”

Ned looked into her face, the face he loved so dearly. She seemed to be pleading with her eyes even though she said no more. He sighed.

“Very well then, lead the way.”

_It is even worse than I imagined._

*

Arya all but ordered him to sit in the solar and Ned obeyed. At another time it might have amused him. Jon sat with him, a scowl on his face as Arya hurried back and forth giving orders to the servants. Her hands fluttered nervously but she spoke with confidence. A serving girl brought them wine and cheese but Ned ate little. He felt more weary than hungry.

“He promised me,” Jon said sullenly.

Arya heard him and she stopped still. Ned saw the stubborn set of her jaw.

“ _Aegon_ did not break the promise.”

Ned sighed.

“Sit with us sweet one.”

Her smile made his chest tighten. She dropped gracefully into the seat beside him and immediately began to offer affection, kissing his cheek and patting his arm.

“I asked you here because I wanted the king to see you.”

Ned clenched his jaw. “I plan for him to hear me as well as see me.”

Arya shook her head. “I already told him father.”

Ned listened to her tale of the games played and the attempt to have her punished. He knew some of it and he felt he knew enough but Arya insisted he hear it all. Her letter told him she no longer feared punishment. Hearing her tell of what she did in front of the king made him feel both pride and fear at the same time.

“The king might have cause to confine you.”

Arya lifted her chin defiantly. “He won’t. People will see me missing and too many questions will be asked. I have learned father.”

Jon had remained silent but now he spoke.

“Where does Aegon fit into this?”

Arya smiled briefly then bit her lip again. “Aegon tried to warn me. He saw what they intended before I did and he supported me in front of his father and the queen.” She scowled. “I was stupid not to see earlier but it makes no matter now.” She touched Ned’s arm again. “I am glad you are here father. I have missed you terribly.”

She appeared so very innocent. Ned wanted to take her back North with him away from those who would hurt her. The thought of her suffering pained him.

“I have missed you too. What is this I hear about betrothals?”

Arya flushed but she appeared rather more angry than embarrassed.

“The princess hates me. The queen does too. They will do anything to have me gone but I won’t let them. I told the king. I am not their play thing. I don’t want to marry the queen’s brother. They want to make me.”

Ned knew Tywin Lannister’s work. This had his mark on it. The realm knew of his younger son. Finding a match of suitable birth was always going to be difficult.

“You need not fear sweet one. That match is a mistake. I will have it undone.”

Arya’s face lit up.

“I knew you wouldn’t make me.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and took his hand. “Did you read what I wrote in my letter?” She almost sounded timid. “I want to choose.”

Ned braced himself. Jon interjected.

“Brynden Blackwood is still fond of you little cousin. He is a good man. He fought by my side against the outlaws. I seem to recall you were not averse to him.”

Ned remembered the same. He smoothed Arya’s untidy hair and dared to hope but his daughter wore a stony expression.

“I like Ser Brynden well enough but I have no wish to marry him. I don’t want him.”

Jon looked at her warily and Ned wanted to ask him to say no more but it was no use.

“Who do you want?”

Arya refused to look at either of them. Ned closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He heard chairs scrape and Jon and Arya talking in hushed voices to one another across the room and when he finally looked up Arya was clinging to Jon with a pleading expression on her face. Ned cleared his throat and Arya turned to look at him. Jon pulled free and strode angrily to the door.

“Let him be Arya,” Ned told her gently.

Arya blinked rapidly and returned to his side. “Jon has never been wroth with me before.”

Ned pulled her down gently to sit with him again.

“He is not angry with you now.”

Arya looked at him with wide eyes.

“Aegon did not _make_ me do anything. We did not intend any harm.”

Ned kissed her brow and held her. _She is a child-woman._ He did not let her go even though he feared she might not take his next words well.

“Did Prince Aegon extract promises from you?” Arya shook her head and Ned took another deep breath. “Did he make you promises?”

Arya frowned. “I’m not stupid father. I know he is promised to his sister. He doesn’t want her. He told the king and that is when I went to Dragonstone.” She smiled. “I liked being one of Rhaenys’ ladies much better. Rhaenys lets me be me.”

Ned wanted to be relieved. _It is not the same as Lyanna._ He still needed answers. He needed to know how far things had gone. First he knew he must see the father and then the son.

_I must demand an explanation from Rhaegar. He owes me that._

JON

Aegon at least had the grace to appear guilty when Jon gained entry to his chambers.

“I have been knighted,” Jon said stiffly.

Aegon looked a little wary.

“I expected you might be.”

Jon stood looking at him. His brother was always more comely. He received every advantage. Everything he ever wished for people hurried to give it to him. Jon never resented him for it, not truly, not until now.

“I swore my oaths,” he said trying to keep his voice level. “I meant every word.”

Aegon looked shamed.

“Jon-“

“She is like a sister to me, more so than Visenya or Rhaenys. Did you mean it at all?”

Aegon tried to reach for him and Jon shook him off. His brother’s shoulders slumped.

“I meant it. I did not know she cared for me. I never intended-”

“You have everything,” Jon spat. “You could have anybody.”

Aegon took a few paces back and ran his fingers through his silvery gold hair. He winced a little.

_Good,_ Jon thought. _I hope he ripped some out._

“Nobody is like Arya,” Aegon said weakly. “You know this. She is dear to both of us.”

Jon eyed his brother angrily.

“I will challenge you for taking her honour.”

He did not know how he expected Aegon to react but his brother paled.

“What has Arya told you?”

Jon paced, still angry.

“Arya defends you. She did not want me here. She wanted me to wait until she might join us.”

Aegon gave a sharp laugh.

“She hoped to calm you so you might listen, brother. I did not dishonour her.”

Jon stopped. Aegon approached him, looking a little wary.

“I would make her your sister in truth. I even asked father.” He grimaced. “Father sent her away after that. She and Rhaenys found a way back.”

Jon knew why Arya and Rhaenys returned. _I should have returned earlier._ Part of him would always wonder if he might have been able to prevent it. Aemon listened to him sometimes. He knew he wasn’t good with horses and most certainly not after drinking.

“Whatever Aemon did he did not deserve that.”

Aegon’s guilty expression gave way to a scowl.

“I never claimed he did. He was still our brother. I mourned him.”

Jon did not want to think of it any more. He wanted to dwell on his anger and not his grief.

“You are marrying our sister. Father will never consent to setting aside the betrothal.”

Aegon fell silent for a moment. Jon did not like his brother’s expression. He had seen that look before and it meant trouble.

“I am no longer interested in father’s consent. I only need Arya to be willing. She offers me hope. I believe she wishes to show me the Wall and beyond. It sounds like fun.”

Jon remembered the letters, the plots his brother was engaged in and the promise the king extracted from Jon. He knew despite his anger that Arya would be better for Aegon than Visenya. He expected his brother might be better for Arya but to do it this way, to consider marrying in secret, it just did not seem _right_.

“You have a duty.”

Aegon glowered.

“You and I must discuss what duty truly means. If we still disagree after you have heard all then you may still challenge me if you wish.” He dropped into a chair and gestured for Jon to join him. “I shall beat you and the outcome will be the same.”

Jon moved slowly to join him.

“Do not be so certain Aegon,” he warned. “I have been at war with outlaws and it is some time since you faced me.”

Aegon smiled disarmingly.

“I have missed your optimism in the training yard. I have not enjoyed it half so much in your absence.”

Jon was not prepared to relent, not yet. He remembered Aegon’s confession about Arya in court but Jon had been absent too long and his brother had tried to take the one thing that was most precious to him.

_He told me I did not need to fear him._

“Say what you wish to say.”

*

Jon visited the godswood after dinner. He stayed there for some time, thinking of all Aegon told him. He wanted to ask his uncle about it but his uncle was with the king. He thought of the oaths he swore in front of Ser Arthur but that was no help.

_No matter what I do I am breaking a promise to somebody._

“Jon?” Arya sounded timid. She had approached so quietly he did not hear her. “Are you still angry with me?” Jon sighed and shook his head. She was by his side in an instant, raining kisses on him and putting her arms around him. “I did not mean to disappoint you.”

He mussed her already untidy hair.

“You haven’t disappointed me. You just grew up even more while I was gone.” He sighed. “I suppose that is the disappointment.”

Arya laughed. “That is stupid.”

They sat quietly for a little. Jon looked at the heart tree. It truly did not seem right after being back in Winterfell even for a short visit.

“At least it is somebody you like,” Arya mumbled against his shoulder. “Imagine if I chose Elmar Frey.”

Jon snorted. “You would never choose Elmar Frey.” He hesitated only a moment longer before making her look at him. “Elmar did not make me a promise.”

“I made him break it,” Arya blurted.

Jon sighed. “I suspected as much after speaking with him.”

_It changes nothing. A promise is a promise._

Arya was going to be stubborn. He could see that. He knew when he thought about it that Arya was strong willed. He knew that she was not coerced by Aegon. Her smile in court, the way she had looked at Aegon even before Jon left, stayed with him. Aegon’s betrayal still cut deep.

_Arya will only keep pleading with me if I show I am still angered._

She took his hand. “Will you help me speak to father?”

They had always been allies. Arya was looking at him with hope in her dark grey eyes, Stark eyes like his and like his mother’s must have been. He did not like to deny her anything.

“Your father will not hear it Arya.”

_My uncle has even more reason to resist it._

Arya did not like his answer. She frowned and he could tell she would not let it rest. He thought quickly.

“You have not asked me about my time away.”

It had the desired effect. Arya’s frown disappeared and her face became animated.

“Tell me everything about the outlaws. I want to know all.”

As he began she moved back into her former position, her head resting on his shoulder. They spoke until very late. Jon was surprised nobody came searching but he supposed Ser Barristan might see them off. The knight never seemed far from Arya.

“It is your fault you know,” she told him, just before they parted. “You made me see how decent he was.”

Jon made himself smile.

“I’m not taking blame for that. I know you and you would have befriended him anyway.”

Arya began to walk away. “You are probably right.”

“I am definitely right.”

EDDARD

The king welcomed him with a smile which did not meet his eyes. Ned noted Rhaegar seemed to have aged markedly even in the year since they had parted. He took a knee even though he did not wish to. The king did not remark upon his cold demeanour.

“I am glad you are here Lord Stark.”

Ned could not hide his surprise as he sat in the place the king indicated.

“I am not glad to be here your grace. I have heard disturbing tales of the court.”

Rhaegar grimaced.

“Well you might. That was unfortunate my lord. I have taken measures to see that there is no recurrence.”

Ned’s anger was not assuaged.

“Threatening to behead my daughter for treason is something far more than unfortunate your grace.”

Rhaegar frowned.

“There was never to be any harm done to Lady Arya. I have counselled both the queen and princess for their part. My daughter is spirited as is yours. They both said words which were not intended.”

Ned bit back his response. _It hardly compares to Visenya._ He also did not doubt Arya meant every word she uttered.

“My daughter’s betrothal is a matter for me to decide your grace. This promise made to Lord Tywin must be undone. It is not fitting to promise her without my consent.”

His words were met with silence. Ned thought at first the king meant to refuse him. Rhaegar rose to pour wine into a goblet and set it before him. Ned looked at it and dearly wanted to decline. He only drank a little.

“It would be best if you made a suitable match for Lady Arya immediately. Her continued presence here is not without trouble.”

Ned met his gaze.

“You refer to Prince Aegon.”

Rhaegar expression darkened.

“My son is becoming increasingly reckless. The decisions I have made are not easy but they are right. They are what will be needed. Rhaenys had her way but the others, the other two must not be divided. I trust you are aware of the vows of the Night’s Watch?”

Ned nodded though he failed to see the relevance.

Rhaegar smiled thinly. “Do you know the reason?”

Ned hesitated. “Duty must come before all else.”

The king inclined his head.

“My uncle Aemon on the Wall says love is the bane of duty. Aegon cannot wed your daughter no matter how much he pleads with me for it to be so. He thinks it will make him happy but sacrifices must be made so that he might be ready. She has no part in the war to come. The first Aegon and his sisters showed what was necessary. They must be joined only to one another so that they may focus on what is needed.”

_It is all about that thrice-damned prophecy._

Ned’s first thought was that Rhaegar was as mad as his father. His second was to wonder at the king confirming Aegon’s request to marry Arya. He had thought it to be simply a story the prince told Arya. It was something men did. It was something Brandon might have done.

“Do you know the extent of the prince’s regard for my daughter your grace?”

The king appeared amused for the first time since Ned met him all those years earlier.

“Aegon is not in the habit of deflowering maidens.” His amusement faded. “He has other pursuits he enjoys, horses and hawking. His mother’s kin encourage it.”

The king began to look melancholy, a sight Ned was far more used to. _He should feel shame at Princess Elia’s memory._ Ned wondered how Rhaegar managed to look upon Arya without thinking of what he had done to the realm. _All to sire a daughter who never was a daughter at all._

“With respect, I will not send my daughter away to be wed simply because her presence troubles you your grace.” He gave Rhaegar a pointed look. “She is still only a child.”

The king had the grace to flush.

“You must do as you think best my lord. I trust that you will not encourage Aegon’s interest.”

Ned took a swallow of wine to try to hide his outrage and almost choked on it. He set the goblet down roughly.

“I have never meddled with betrothals your grace.” He rose and faced the king once more, grateful to see that Rhaegar at least understood him. The king reached for his own goblet.

“Keep her with you during your visit my lord. I’m sure it will put your mind at ease.”

Ned stared at him, knowing that the king did not intend it as a favour. _Twenty years has changed nothing._ He could only assume that the king did not talk openly of the prophecy. After Aerys such talk was sure to raise alarm. Rhaegar met his gaze again seeming weighed down and miserable.

“Do you have something else you wish to say my lord?”

Ned had plenty more he wished to say but nothing which might be of use. He took his leave, no less angered than he had been when he entered.

_The Others take you Rhaegar Targaryen._

AEGON

Jon had not calmed but he no longer appeared determined to inflict violence. Despite Aegon’s jape he had no desire to fight his brother. He would have done so but he did not wish to. He did not want to fall out with his brother over Arya. Thankfully Jon seemed resigned to it even if his anger remained evident.

“I love you both but this will not end well,” he had said the last time they spoke.

Aegon waited for Lord Stark to seek an audience with him. He knew that Lord Eddard spoke with his father. The waiting now was agony. He finally broke and made his way to the Maidenvault. Lord Eddard seemed less cold but he only admitted Aegon reluctantly. When Aegon stepped into the room Arya was seated and frowning at a letter. When she saw Aegon she smiled and jumped to her feet. Lord Eddard did not smile.

“Arya, I believe Syrio is waiting for you.”

The look Arya gave her father was a familiar one. Aegon spotted the defiance in her expression but it did not last and Arya obeyed. She still hesitated as she drew near him and Aegon knew she wished to express some sentiment. She turned to her father.

“I want the two of you to be friends.”

For a moment he thought Lord Eddard might laugh. The solemn Warden of the North seemed in some difficulty but he composed himself.

“Be gone Arya. We will speak again later.”

Aegon watched her leave, wishing she might stay to help him with this. He remained standing. Lord Stark did the same.

“I wished to send you a raven my lord,” he began.

Lord Eddard offered only stiff courtesy. “What might that raven have contained my prince.”

Aegon felt his face grow warm.

“I did not approve of the way certain of my family treated Lady Arya.”

Lord Eddard simply gave the slightest of nods. His dark grey eyes, like Arya’s but less lively, offered no encouragement.

“I am aware,” he replied.

Aegon took a deep breath and forged on.

“I hoped to ask your approval to a match with your daughter.”

Lord Eddard sighed heavily. He looked at Aegon for a long while before pulling out a chair and inviting Aegon to sit.

“I have spoken with the king. You are betrothed and will wed soon. I cannot encourage your pursuit of Arya my prince. I will not.”

It was not unexpected but the disappointment still felt sour.

“This match with my sister is a mistake. Visenya is not-”

Aegon tried to think of a way to say it but he knew it was not proper to discuss his family in this way. Lord Stark seemed to soften. Aegon saw pity in his eyes.

“I thank you for coming to me Prince Aegon. Arya has also spoken to me. It will serve no good purpose for either of you in dwelling upon this. I must ask you to keep away.”

Aegon was not used to the lords of the realm giving him orders. He found he did not like it.

“I do not wish to keep away my lord.”

Lord Eddard became cold again.

“Arya is still young and may be forgiven. You are not. The last time one of your family pursued one of mine it did not end well.”

That was the final straw for Aegon.

“I am not interested in the prophecy,” he said angrily. “I am not my father. If anything will cause deaths it will be this marriage he is so set on. I am not a fool. I know what is at stake. My uncle Doran has counselled me well.”

Lord Eddard looked a little startled.

“You have communicated this to Dorne?”

Aegon wished he could take it back but it was too late now. _Rhaenys will be wroth with me._

“They are my mother’s kin,” he said stiffly. “I write them often.”

Eddard Stark shook his head.

“House Lannister and House Martell might easily end up in opposition. You play a dangerous game my prince.”

Aegon did not wish to back down.

“Others played it first. I am merely defending myself. Arya is not as young as you think she is.”

Lord Eddard stiffened. Aegon noticed his knuckles had turned white where he gripped the table.

“Arya is the same age as Lyanna was.”

Aegon understood.

“I have no intention of her sharing her Aunt’s fate. I wish to have her by my side.” He smiled. “She speaks so fondly of Winterfell and her hope that I might see it.”

Eddard Stark seemed so very tired.

“People in our positions have responsibilities. Jon formed his own attachment while in the North. He knew well enough not to pursue it.”

Aegon had heard. In the midst of their discussion of duty Lady Alys Karstark was mentioned. Their father would not allow it, of that Aegon was certain.

_Jon is to pay for father’s insistence on me marrying Visenya._

“Sometimes our responsibilities are not at odds with what we want,” he said stubbornly.

Lord Eddard grimaced.

“I cannot give you my blessing.”

Aegon rose to take his leave.

“I did not expect you would my lord.”

_He might not have given his blessing but he did not forbid it either._

*

Rhaenys was angry, angrier than he had seen her in some time. Aegon held his nephew in his lap and hoped the boy did not understand the curses his sister uttered.

“You had your way Rhaenys.”

She spun around, her dark eyes looking rather too much like uncle Oberyn’s.

“It was not without difficulty. I cannot believe father tried to send me away. At the least I must be allowed to properly mourn our brother.”

Aegon frowned as Aelyx wiped his sticky hands on his clean doublet.

“What have I just been marked with?”

Rhaenys didn’t even look at him.

“Arya keeps giving him lemon cakes. They are her sister’s favourite and it seems Aelyx has taken a liking to them too. The pastry ends up everywhere but I cannot bring myself to stop it.”

Aegon grinned.

“You always say I need to show more restraint. Father accepted you will not travel while with child?”

Rhaenys calmed.

“He knows it to be an excuse but I said it in front of too many people. He risked looking as though he did not care for my welfare. I did not expect to have to use the excuse.”

Aegon saw Aelyx trying to reach for something and leaned over to retrieve it.

“You still like this?”

The baby looked delighted with the woven dragon doll. It kept him busy and Aegon put him down to give his sister his full attention.

“You do know it is Cersei. She does not wish me to have allies. Our cousins are fortunate to have the wedding as a pretext for being here.”

Rhaenys pulled a face.

“I tried that but father thinks he has found dragon eggs. He wanted me to retrieve them.”

Aegon sighed.

“It would be nice to have a dragon. I asked him again to invite the high lords to the wedding. He sent ravens but it is for a feast and tourney afterwards. Anybody might think he feared me jilting our sweet sister.”

Rhaenys’ grin was wicked.

“It makes no matter if they arrive for an event to be held shortly after. By then it will be too late.”

Aegon wished he shared his sister’s confidence.

“Jon still harbours doubts.”

Rhaenys wrinkled her nose.

“Which part does he doubt?”

“All of it,” Aegon conceded, “but mostly he does not think well of my plan to marry Arya.”

“He is not good at this. He puts too much stock in honour. I hope he will not tell.”

“I trust him,” Aegon said quickly. “He brings Lords Tully and Arryn with him. The Vale required little intervention. Harry will sleep better.”

Rhaenys eyed him warily.

“What of Arya?”

Aegon sighed.

“She is all that remains. Her father’s presence is a blessing and a curse. He loves me not.”

Rhaenys closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I believe her affection for you will win out. I am proof, am I not?”

Aegon did not wish to upset her by pointing out the differences between her and their uncle and his affection toward Arya so he kept silent. She took it as him still doubting and shook her head.

“Lady Arya will not give you up to our sister and she will not concede to wed another. You must know this.”

He knew the latter to be true but Arya always kept him guessing. It was one of the things he liked about her. He just hoped it would not bring them problems now.

ARYA

Arya was happy to be close to her father but she knew why they moved her to the Maidenvault. _They do not want me near Aegon_. She wondered if it meant she might be able to return North to Winterfell. Those hopes were dashed when she overheard her father speaking with Jory.

“I still have some hope she might warm to the Blackwood boy. He would treat her well and it is a good match.”

Arya made certain they did not know she heard and took herself to her chambers. She would not cry. Wolves did not cry. Her father was not listening. She wanted to _choose_. They weren’t going to let her go home. Cersei had been right after all.

_Father is going to send me off to a lordling to be a lady in his castle._

It was exactly what she said she did not want. Her father looked wary when she asked leave to visit with Princess Rhaenys. He even sent a pair of his household guards with her.

“It is for your protection sweet one,” he told her.

Arya wanted to tell him she did not need protection. She could protect herself. She had shown that. She did not bring her father south for _this_. He was supposed to help her. Ser Barristan still lingered close but he at least seemed sympathetic, even if he was one of the king’s men.

She waited a while after her father spoke with Aegon to try to reason with him.

“You love my lady mother.”

Her father looked very serious.

“I do. It was not always so. It took time. You will see.”

Arya bit her lip and fussed with the skirt of the gown she wore to try to please him.

“I already had time father. Aegon and I have known one another for years.”

Her father put on his lord’s face.

“We have spoken of this Arya. You know it cannot be.”

When they went riding together he frowned at her fussing over Dancer. The mare behaved just as Arya hoped.

“She was a wonderful gift father. I do not remember thanking you.”

Her father became very quiet. Arya did not look at him, hoping he did not see that she knew who truly gave the horse. His voice gave no hint of suspicion.

“You have had her for years now.”

Arya nodded. “She has often made me happy when I might not have been.”

When they returned to the Red Keep her father shut himself away for a long while. Arya made use of the time to venture into the castle. She gave her guards the slip, moving quiet as a shadow until none could see her. Visenya and Aegon did not see her either.

“It will not be long now brother,” Visenya said in a deceptively soft voice.

They stood together in one of the passageways. Arya hid in an alcove and watched. Visenya was beautiful in a deep green gown, the front made up of more lace than Arya thought decent. Visenya ran a hand down the front of Aegon’s doublet.

“Everybody will know you are mine.”

Aegon glared at her but said nothing, He did not push her away and Visenya left of her own accord, walking in the other direction and appearing satisfied. Aegon did not move straight away but when he did he passed close to Arya, his brows knitted together in annoyance. Arya reached out and caught his sleeve. He made an alarmed sound.

“It is me stupid,” she whispered.

He ducked into the alcove with her, his alarm quickly replaced with a pleased expression.

“I did not expect to see you.”

Arya touched his doublet as Visenya had and he moved closer, cupping her face and brushing his lips against hers. Arya took a firmer grip of the material.

“You will never be Visenya’s.”

His breath fanned warm against her face. His lips lingered only an inch away.

“Do you wish to claim me?”

Arya kissed him and his hands dropped to her waist. Her lips moved to his jaw and his neck the way he had kissed her once before. She heard his breathing becoming shallow and his hands at her back held her close.

“This isn’t wise my love.”

Arya didn’t know what he meant until they parted and she saw what she had done to him. When he kissed her before the only tell tale sign was swollen lips. This time Aegon wore a red mark on his neck. It wasn’t fading either.

“I’m not sorry,” she said stubbornly.

Aegon laughed but she could see the worried lines on his forehead.

“Your father will not be pleased.”

Arya knew she scowled.

“He wants me to marry Brynden Blackwood. I won’t.”

Aegon’s frown deepened. He took hold of her hands. They stood together in the shadows for a moment in silence.

“Tell me of Winterfell again,” Aegon finally said. “I want to hear more of you bathing in these hot springs.”

She knew he was trying to distract her so she did not hit him for the wickedness of the thought behind his question. Instead she lost herself in happy memories of her childhood, of laughing and playing with her siblings at home. When they parted Aegon’s frown was gone.

“One day I will go there.”

Arya smiled, “Only if I take you.”

*

“You caused some trouble little cousin.”

Jon was visiting in the Maidenvault. Arya resisted the urge to tell him to stop saying she was little. He would only laugh. She waited for him to explain. He did not seem in a hurry.

“What did I do?”

Jon reddened. “You must know. The mark was very visible.”

“Oh,” she replied. Jon seemed to be waiting for something else from her. She pulled a face. “Visenya said he was hers. He isn’t.”

Jon sighed. “You do not know what you are doing.”

That made Arya angry.

“Yes I do. I know father thinks he can send me to Raventree Hall. I don’t want Ser Brynden.”

Jon dropped his head in his hands, “Oh Arya.”

He sounded so very like her father that Arya felt shamed for a moment. She reached out and mussed his hair the way he always did to her. It wasn’t quite the same but he did lift his head and laugh.

“I could stay near you always,” she told him shyly.

Jon groaned. “You really want this?”

Arya bit her lip.

“The wedding is only a week away. Father is speaking of leaving and the lords are arriving for the tourney after. The king won’t let us even if father did say yes.”

Jon tried to fix his mussed hair.

“Aegon has been talking madness,” he said in a low voice. “I told him you would not be willing.”

That made her annoyed all over again.

“You cannot say what I am willing to do.”

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I love both of you but it is going to be the end of me.”

Arya hit him. “We are supposed to be going to the training yard together. I will see who ends who then.”

Jon grinned.

“I will see that as a challenge.”

*

They did not make it to the training yard. Arya wanted to use some of the lesser used passages she knew. It was very early and few people were around. Arya liked feeling as though she wasn’t seen, the way Syrio taught her. They were not the only ones trying not to be seen. Arya heard the voices first and she clapped a hand over Jon’s mouth as she made him halt. She did not know either person but that mattered less than what they said.

“They will not be wed for long. She’ll only need him long enough to birth a son.”

A harsh laugh echoed through the passage. “I’d be surprised if she keeps him that long.”

“How many do you think have been paid so see that it is done?”

“Enough to be certain it happens. When it comes to a crown they don’t hold back on the gold.”

Arya could feel Jon’s reaction and she hissed for him to stay quiet. They waited until the two men moved on. Arya noted the lions on their clothing.

“We have to tell my father,” Jon said immediately. “I do not wish to lose another brother.”

“He won’t believe us,” Arya said, feeling miserable and frightened. “You know he won’t.”

Jon looked stubborn. “We have to try.”

They burst into the king’s solar. Rhaegar was breaking his fast. He paused in cracking one of the two eggs on his plate. When he saw her he got that look Arya hated, the sad one as though she had ruined everything.

“The Lannisters are going to kill Aegon,” Jon announced. “We heard them.”

The king raised one silver eyebrow.

“Which Lannisters do you speak of?”

Jon paused. “I would know if I saw them again.”

“It is Visenya,” Arya told him. “I thought she might hurt him. She only wants Aegon to put a child in her.”

The concern the king had shown, rather more than Arya had expected, faded.

“There will be no child. That is not why they are being wed.” He gave them both an indulgent smile. “Aegon is well guarded. You need not worry. I will make certain further precautions are made.”

“Father,” Jon said stiffly.

The king raised a hand to silence him.

“I know what you think. I am not blind but what do you expect will happen if I were to accuse Lord Tywin?”

Jon fell silent and Arya watched the king carefully. _I thought him to be stupid._ He almost seemed to know what she was thinking because his eyes met hers.

“I have had far more experience in these matters. I will handle this but do not be afraid for Aegon. He is not fated to die in this way.”

The moment of fleeting respect Arya felt faded in an instant. She bit back a retort and took hold of Jon’s arm.

“We should leave the king to break his fast.”

When they were safely away she saw that Jon’s determination matched hers. Arya felt no confidence at all in the king keeping Aegon safe. They both began to hurry in the same direction.

“Rhaenys,” they both said together.

Arya had to laugh, even with the worry she still felt. Jon joined her in it. They hurried to the princesses chambers in Maegor’s Holdfast. Rhaenys almost seemed to expect them.

“We have to stop the wedding,” Arya blurted when the door closed behind them.

Rhaenys smiled. “There is a way. It only needs you Lady Arya.”

Her eyes met Jon’s and Jon looked uncomfortable. _He knows what it is._ The princess disappeared briefly and reappeared holding a garment. It was a cloak emblazoned with the direwolf of Stark. It was a maiden’s cloak.


	8. Chapter 8

ARYA

Rhaenys held out the cloak and Arya eyed it warily. It was finely woven and it looked so soft. Arya was used to woollen cloaks but this was made of something resembling velvet. The stitching of the direwolf was of a grey shot through with silvery threads. Arya did not think she had ever seen a more beautiful cloak.

“How long have you had it?” she asked.

The princess held it out a moment longer before gathering it in her arms with a frown.

“I had it made in secret after we arrived in Kings Landing.”

Arya bit her lip uncertainly. “ _You_ had it made.”

Rhaenys smiled but there was an edge to it.

“I knew what Aegon wished. I have known it before you even joined me on Dragonstone.”

Jon placed his hand on Arya’s arm.

“You do not have to do this Arya.”

She turned to look at him. He wore a deeper frown than Rhaenys. The look he gave Rhaenys still appeared resentful. _He still feels betrayed._ She thought of her father’s hopes to have her wed and of the threat she overheard. She closed her eyes and remembered Aegon laughing and challenging her and mischievous and reassuring. She remembered his arms around her and his heart thudding steadily under her hand as they spoke of all the things they wished they could do.

“I know I don’t _have_ to,” she told Jon. “Do you truly think it wrong?”

Jon looked so much like father and Arya had missed him so much while he was gone and if Jon would be disappointed in her and shamed by her she couldn’t bear it. His expression became solemn.

“Do _you_ think it to be wrong Arya?”

She did not answer him. Instead she turned back to Rhaenys.

“Why didn’t Aegon tell me?”

Rhaenys grimaced.

“I told him to. I believe he feared you might refuse. He said you must decide on your own.”

_He knows how much I wanted to choose._

Arya felt a rush of affection towards him. She held out her hand and Rhaenys’ smile returned. Rhaenys pressed the cloak into Arya’s arms. It was even softer than it looked and the material felt light as she ran her fingers over it.

“I still need to think.”

Jon put his arm around her waist. It made Arya feel just that little safer even though she knew she wasn’t, not truly.

“I will stay with you little cousin,” he said quietly. “Take the time you need.”

“Do not take too long,” Rhaenys warned. “My sister will have her way if you delay.”

Arya clutched the now folded cloak and allowed Jon to guide her out of Rhaenys chambers.

 _She won’t_ , Arya vowed. _She never will._

*

Arya wanted to speak with Aegon about the threat and the cloak but she couldn’t. Her father knew about Arya marking him and he sighed and told her that she must stay away. He seemed so very sad when he looked at her now. Arya wanted to cry but she refused to give into it. Instead she spent much of her time in her chambers, only seeing the Northmen and Ser Barristan and bringing out Needle for comfort. She felt better with the sword in her hand. It made her feel braver even if it could not help her now.

She had both the sword and the cloak on her bed when Jon knocked and entered.

“I know what you have decided,” he told her. “I knew yesterday when we met with Rhaenys.”

Arya shook her head. The cloak was half in her lap and she saw him look at it and smile.

“You forget Arya, I know you too well.”

He sat on the bed beside her and Arya took a deep breath. She avoided looking at him, instead tracing the stitching of the direwolf.

“Father is already disappointed in me. He will hate me.”

Jon clasped her hand in his.

“He is afraid. He thinks of my mother.”

Arya jerked her head up quickly to look at him.

“That is stupid. It isn’t at all the same.”

Jon touched the cloak. “I think it is hard for him to see that. Aegon asked after you.”

Arya pushed the cloak at him. “He should have told me from the first.” She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Jon thrust the soft material back into her lap.

“Would it have made a difference?”

Arya instantly shook her head. She remembered how many times Aegon had said he did not wish to marry his sister. She also remembered that at some point it changed to something unspoken. She supposed she need only look back and see that he had been trying to tell her for moons. It wasn’t Aegon that she doubted, she knew from when he kissed her in the stables that she wanted him but what they had to do gave her pause.

“I asked you if you thought it wrong,” she whispered.

“And I asked you the same,” Jon shot back.

Arya opened her eyes. “It isn’t. I know that it isn’t. When I think of what will happen if we don’t—“

“Is that the only reason?” Jon asked quietly.

“No,” Arya said with certainty. “This isn’t the way I would have chosen but he is the only one I want, even if he can be so stupid.”

Jon pressed his lips to her brow.

“I will stay with you.”

That was all that Arya hoped to hear.

“Tell me what I need to do.”

*

Arya met Ser Barristan at the drawbridge. Jon tensed beside her. Arya knew no matter how careful they were they risked being caught. She was not well disguised at all with the old hooded cloak covering her fine clothes. Syrio’s lessons and Jon’s help and Aegon’s allies in the castle could still only do so much. The knight looked strained and sad. Arya stood her ground.

“You must not do this my lady,” he pleaded.

Arya did not ask him how he knew. Ser Barristan was at Dragonstone with her. They had spoken more than once of princes who chose and Arya said often enough what her wishes were, even if she did not speak of Aegon.

_He has seen us together too._

“Did the king ask you to stop us?”

Arya saw the flicker of uncertainty in Ser Barristan’s expression.

“I took vows,” he said stiffly.

Jon looked guilty. Arya wasn’t having it. _I have seen him when there is talk of Visenya. He has been troubled by the marriage too._ Ser Barristan did not like to speak of King Aerys but Arya knew that something haunted him.

“You swore to protect the king and to obey him. We are not endangering the king so that only leaves the need to obey. If he hasn’t told you to stop this then you do not break your vows.”

The corners of Ser Barristan’s mouth twitched and she knew he wanted to smile. Arya took his arm and she felt Jon tug at her but she persisted nonetheless.

“I want you there.”

Jon hissed her name but Arya paid him no mind. His protest did not last. Ser Barristan looked startled at first then wary.

“Do you ask to ensure I do not tell the king?”

Arya shook her head. That was part of it but there was something else too. She chewed on her lip.

“I only have Jon. My family should be there but they won’t be. My other friends do not know.” She looked into his face. “I would wish it to be otherwise but I would like one friend there.”

The wary expression faded to be replaced with a softer one.

“Lead the way my lady.”

*

The godswood was dark but when they drew close the area became lit by torches. Arya paused a little way from the heart tree and Jon began to help her remove the hooded cloak. The air smelled of earth and the trees. Arya had been comforted by this place so many times. It made her feel a little sad now.

“It should be Winterfell,” she whispered.

Jon’s fingers seemed to fumble but the cloak finally gave way. She might have simply removed it herself but Jon wanted to take care of her and right now she wanted to let him. She wanted his reassurance.

“You will see Winterfell again,” he replied. He rested his hands on her shoulders and his lips brushed her forehead. “You look beautiful little cousin. Stark colours become you.”

Arya took a deep breath. She knew Jon was trying to make her feel better but it only made it worse. Arya knew what the ceremony involved but now she really saw what it might mean. Aegon stood waiting for her by the heart tree. She could see his silvery gold hair and she wanted to go to him but she hesitated. She remembered Rhaenys laughing when she wed Viserys and he cloaked her with the three headed dragon of her own house.

“I’m not a dragon,” she told Jon. “I’m a wolf.”

Jon grinned. “I know you are.”

Arya smoothed her skirt with her hands. The white and grey were _her_ colours. She did not want to give them up.

“Will he expect me to be a dragon?”

Jon’s long face, so like her father’s, looked thoughtful.

“Aegon puts his mother’s sun as well as the dragon on everything. He calls you a wolf does he not?”

“He does,” Arya said slowly. “Cersei still has her lions.”

Jon studied her. “One might begin to think you do not wish to do this.”

“I do,” she said quickly. She took Jon’s arm and looked to Ser Barristan. The knight lingered nearby, appearing not to listen but Arya knew he heard every word. He moved with them as Arya lifted her chin and began the rest of the short walk to the heart tree. Aegon was not alone. Rhaenys stood with him, her smile more like the one that Arya had become used to at Dragonstone.

_She is happy about this._

A septon attended too and Ser Arthur’s white cloak could be seen not far from Aegon. Arya knew why he was there. _Once he followed another prince and it ended in death. He mourns Aegon’s mother still._ The war did not kill Elia Martell but it did not help. Arya kept her gaze on Aegon. He wore his own fine clothes, a black doublet slashed with red. His boots were black as well. He stared at her and seemed unable to look away.

The gown she wore was not as modest as her others. It was tighter at the waist and the neckline dipped a little. Arya felt glad few people would see her. The lace which covered the exposed part of her chest still made her feel half naked. The skirt was longer than what she was used to. Arya kept worrying she might trip. She had wished to wear something else but Aegon’s expression made her feel as though she really was beautiful like Jon said.

“I should not have made him wait,” she told Jon.

Jon’s expression was half a grimace and half a smile.

“I believe he would have waited longer for you if father had not forced the matter.”

The ceremony was to be a mix of her father’s gods and her mother’s gods. The septon spoke for a time, saying a prayer. Arya saw that candles were lit and placed on the ground, one for each of the gods. She thought it strange to do so in this godswood but she held her tongue. Aegon chose this place for her and she would not complain about it. The transition to the ceremony of the old gods made it much simpler.

“Who comes,” Aegon asked, his voice shaking just a little. “Who comes before the gods?”

Jon answered. “Arya of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”

Arya didn’t like that last part. She felt a slight scowl creep onto her face before she remembered what Aegon said when they hid in the alcove together.

_I am claiming him too._

“Aegon of House Targaryen,” Aegon said, “Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne. I claim her. Who gives her?”

Arya barely listened to Jon saying his name and that he was her cousin. She kept watching Aegon. His eyes seemed almost black in the torch light. His smile was bright. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen him look happier. Jon pulled her attention away when he asked her the question.

“Lady Arya, will you take this man?”

Arya looked into Jon’s face. He would be her brother, just as she always felt him to be. His expression was solemn but his support meant everything.

“I take this man,” she said in a clear voice.

Jon stepped back and Arya did not want him to go but then Aegon took her hand in his. Arya met his gaze again and his smile made her smile. He stood still as though waiting for her and Arya squeezed his hand and knelt before the heart tree, tugging him down beside her. She bowed her head and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see he did the same.

They only had to pray for a moment and Arya prayed for her father’s forgiveness. She prayed that her lady mother might understand what she did. She prayed that she would not bring trouble and that together she and Aegon might make things better. She hoped that the gods heard her and would help. Briefly she wondered what Aegon prayed for or if he prayed at all given they were not his gods.

They rose and Aegon grinned again.

“Your gown is a little dirty.”

Arya shrugged. “It will match my others.”

He clasped her hand more tightly. “You will not need to wear it long.”

Her heart beat quicker thinking of what he meant and knowing it was on his mind. Aegon let go of her hand and reached for the clasp on her maiden cloak. She did not mean to stop him. Her hands came up and clutched the cloak close. Aegon frowned.

“Have you changed your mind?”

His voice gave away his worry and disappointment. Arya took a breath and unclasped the cloak herself.

“No,” she said quickly. “Can I have it back after?”

His frown remained. “You may if that is what you wish.”

Jon took the maiden cloak and Arya knew _he_ understood. She hoped Aegon might too. He draped a new cloak around her shoulders, a heavier one depicting the three headed dragon and the sun just as Jon had said. Arya bit her lip to feel how gentle he was when he fastened it and wished she had not spoken about the cloak. They were meant to be happy and now she had ruined it.

_I should have asked after._

When she turned to face him his eyes were lowered and his smile was gone. The septon gave her a prompt.

“With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my husband,” she said.

“With this kiss I pledge my love,” Aegon replied in a strained voice, “and take you for my lady and wife.”

She looked at him and knew he doubted her. She had even made a mistake with the vows. _I was meant to take him as my lord._ He would think she did not truly want this. When he leaned forward Arya took a tight hold of his collar and rose on her toes for the kiss. He made a surprised noise when she bit his lip and his mouth opened for her tongue. His hands moved from limply resting at her hips to clasping her back to pull her close and the kiss deepened. The Septon cleared his throat twice before they parted.

She knew even in the torch light that both Ser Barristan and Jon had reddened. The septon looked disapproving. Rhaenys was grinning but most importantly Aegon was smiling again. The septon raised his crystal. “Here in the sight of gods and men I do solemnly proclaim Aegon of House Targaryen and Arya of House Stark to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever and cursed be the one who comes between them.”

*

Arya felt better away from the Red Keep. There was a litter waiting for them and Aegon took her to a manse nearby. She still worried about her father but at least they were well away from the king and queen and Visenya. Inside there was food waiting. It wasn’t a feast but Arya did not expect one. They wed in secret after all.

She did not eat much but neither did Aegon. Jon seemed to fill his cup often and Arya finally put a hand on his arm.

“Do you remember that time you drank too much at Winterfell?”

Jon grinned. “I do.”

Arya frowned at him. “You are not as clever in your cups as you think.”

He reached out to muss her hair and she protested.

“You have bad timing.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I am happy that you are happy little sister.”

Arya felt tears try to prick her eyes.

“I always thought of you as my brother.”

Jon’s smile was a bit crooked. “And now I am for real.”

There were interrupted by Ser Arthur calling for the bedding. It seemed strange to have a white knight be prompting it but she could see he did not do so out of any lewd intentions. _We did this in secret and all must pass before we are found out._ Aegon rose and took her hand. Rhaenys approached him with a grin and he shied away from her.

“I am not being undressed by you, sister.”

Arya tensed and looked around the room. Jon still held a cup in his hand and she now understood why he was drinking. He looked resigned more than anything. Ser Barristan could not even meet her eye and Arya was still fully dressed. She could see it would pain him even more than her if he were to take part. The women servants were looking at Aegon and Arya realised she did not _want_ anybody else undressing either of them.

“I _am_ capable of undressing you,” she announced rather more loudly than she meant to.

Aegon flushed and she wondered if she said the wrong thing again.

“I shall escort you to your chambers Arya,” Jon told her.

She let go of Aegon’s hand and allowed Jon to take her arm. She cast a glance over her shoulder but Aegon did not follow. He spoke with the men present instead.

“It is customary for the lady to leave the feast first,” Jon informed her.

“I know,” Arya said. “But we didn’t have a feast so I thought it might be different.”

Jon shut the door to the bed chamber behind them. Torches burned in sconces on the wall. Arya saw wine on the sideboard and two goblets. She waited and Jon stood quietly. She could not hear Aegon approach. She began to unclasp her cloak and Jon moved to assist her.

“Do you think he is angry with me?” she asked.

Jon shook his head. He still appeared flushed from drink but sober enough now.

“Are you afraid?”

Arya laughed. “Not of this,” she replied, gesturing at the bed. She looked at him warily. “Are you supposed to undress me?”

Jon laughed this time. “I do not think my brother would like that and I am certain that you would not like it.”

Arya relaxed a little and sat on the bed with the cloak in her lap. The eyes of the dragon were gemstones and she ran her fingers over them. Minutes later she heard Aegon’s voice and he knocked at the door. Jon moved to stand beside her as he entered. This time Arya let him muss her hair though he did not so much muss it as stroke it gently. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“I remember when you were small and you sought me out to complain over your crooked stitches.”

Arya caught his sleeve and looked up at him.

“My stitches are still crooked.”

Jon smiled and gently pulled free. He stopped before Aegon.

“Be good to her brother.”

He stepped through the door and closed it leaving Arya with her new husband.

*

The first thing she spotted was the maiden cloak in Aegon’s hand. He closed the gap between them and set it down on the bed with her on top of the other. It seemed he wished to say something but he did not speak. Arya caught his hand in hers.

“I want both cloaks,” she blurted.

He bent and raised her hand to his lips.

“Do you want wine Arya? You did not have any earlier.”

Arya shook her head and he let go of her hand and crossed to the sideboard. His hand shook a little as he poured and Arya saw some spill. He emptied his goblet quickly.

“I am sorry,” he said quietly. “If I did not fear what father might do I would not impose on you.”

It hurt. They were _supposed_ to. She remembered how he looked at her in the godswood and thought Jon must be wrong. _He is still upset with me._ She pushed the cloaks aside and stood to remove her shoes. The stockings followed. Aegon did not look at her. He poured another cup. Arya tentatively approached him and touched his back.

“Do you not want to?”

He almost dropped the goblet and whirled around to face her. He shook his head and began to kiss her lightly, first on her brow and then her nose and finally her lips. It was an almost chaste kiss.

“I fear I want to far more than I should.”

Arya took that as her cue to begin undoing the clasps on his doublet. When she glanced up into his face he watched her. His hands settled at her waist.

“I only wanted to keep the cloak because it reminds me of home and my family. It reminds me I am a direwolf. Don’t have stupid thoughts about it.”

Aegon’s smile widened and he raised a hand to tuck loose hair behind her ear, just as he had before their first kiss. He chuckled as she pushed the doublet off his frame. He shrugged out of it and Arya began to work on the undershirt. Her fingers seemed clumsy. Aegon began to help her and his hands brushing against hers made her heart beat a little quicker. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it away. Arya bit her lip and reached for him, lightly running her fingers down his chest.

“I thought you might be hairier.”

Aegon gazed at her intently. He made no move to stop her touching him.

“I’m not sure whether to be pleased you imagined me or to ask whether you wanted a man with more hair.”

“Be pleased stupid.”

She let him remove his boots. When he stood tall again she turned her back to him and began to let her hair down.

“Unlace me.”

She felt him touch her back but he hesitated and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Are you going to keep telling me what to do?”

“I might if you don’t do it,” she shot back.

His fingers began to work at the laces of her gown. It took him far longer than her maids to work them loose. Arya shivered a little as he pushed the gown from her shoulders. It caught and she pushed it past her hips so that it fell to the floor. His hands returned to her shoulders and it felt different having him touching her bare skin. It felt better having the brush of his callouses with nothing in between.

“I suppose I must expect this for choosing a treasonous wife.”

His playful tone told her it was a jest and his breath felt warm against her ear.

“You forgot the debauched.”

He let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist instead. His hand clasped the silken shift she wore, bunching it and lifting it. Arya leaned back against him as his other hand caressed the newly bared skin of her stomach.

“I spent years dreading the bedding,” he murmured. “I did not know how I might bed Visenya.”

His fingers edged into her smallclothes and Arya gasped as he touched the hair covering her sex. His lips were at her neck, kissing her gently. He had shaved and there was no tickle this time, just that excitement she always felt when he kissed her. Arya clutched at the material, baring more of herself for him and he kissed her neck again. “This is how it is meant to be,” he murmured.

There was a knock at the door and Aegon cursed. She stifled a protest when he let go of her. He still left her and Arya removed her remaining clothing while he was gone. _It must be important._ She sat on the bed and pulled the maiden cloak over herself while she waited. He was scowling when he returned.

“A false alarm,” he informed her. “There is some unrest in the street.”

Arya fiddled with the cloak and heard him unlacing his breeches. When he joined her on the bed he was naked.

“I think I like you in that cloak,” he murmured.

He tugged it away and without meaning to Arya crossed her arms over her breasts. Aegon trailed his fingers up and down her arm and his lips brushed her temple this time.

“Will you let me see you?”

Arya slowly uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides. Aegon breathed in sharply as his eyes dropped to her chest. She remembered the men in court, the way they looked at Visenya in her low cut gowns and she raised her arms again to cover herself. Aegon caught her wrist.

“Don’t,” he said in a hoarse voice. “You are so beautiful.”

He let go of her wrist when she let him look. He stared at her and licked his lips and she _felt_ beautiful for the second time that night. She expected him to touch her but he didn’t at first. Instead he moved closer and leaned in to kiss her. Arya’s lips parted for his tongue and she tasted the wine. It was strong but she liked tasting it from him. His hand moved along her bare back and Arya cupped his face to stop him pulling away. It didn’t work.

Aegon raised a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He lightly traced the curve of her neck and her collarbone. His hand moved down to rest at her knee and Arya kept her eyes on his face the whole time. He seemed nervous in a way she had never seen before. It made her feel bolder and she touched his face and ran her own fingers over the muscle in his arms and chest. She had seen him sweaty with his tunic clinging to him but it wasn’t the same.

“I want this,” she whispered.

Years ago the septa told her there would be blood and pain on her wedding night. Arya didn’t care much about blood and Syrio said every hurt was a lesson. Arya wasn’t sure if this counted. She supposed that it did. The septa also said it was about her lord husband taking his pleasure and when Arya asked why a woman couldn’t like it too the septa looked scandalised and declared that to be the kind of thing a wanton woman might say.

Aegon’s eyes flicked up to her face and he gave her a wide smile. His breathing quickened as he cupped her breast, kneading it a little. He licked his lips again and Arya gasped when his thumb brushed her nipple. He grinned and became bolder, pinching her and Arya whimpered. It should have hurt, pinching anywhere else hurt but this was the very opposite of pain. The septa was wrong, Arya _was_ liking it and she did not care if that was wanton. When he lowered his head to kiss her breasts she felt as though her heart might burst, it beat so fast. She rested her hands at his head, not wanting him to ever stop.

“You make me feel warmer.”

She felt stupid as soon as the words left her lips but Aegon only lifted his head and smiled brightly at her. He embraced her, his mouth more insistent against hers this time and when they parted he caressed her cheek.

“I am glad. I imagined this so many times.”

Her eyes dropped to between his legs and she bit her lip. Arya had seen naked men before. After the feasts some usually made fools of themselves. She also saw them sometimes in the city and there was one time a merchant failed to pay one of the whores and they ejected him onto the street without his clothes. This was different though. She had not seen a man quite like this. When she lifted her eyes to his face again he looked worried.

“I fear I will hurt you.”

Arya said the first thought which came to her.

“Fear cuts deeper than swords.”

Aegon snorted and dropped his head to her shoulder. She felt his laughter against her skin just as much as she heard it. He still grinned when he lifted his head and he pushed her hair aside once more. His lips moved to her neck. He even kissed her ear and it made her shiver and not from cold. She felt her way down his chest and over his stomach. She only paused a moment before taking him in her hand. The skin was softer than she expected. Aegon began to breathe quickly as she ran her fingers over him. He nuzzled her neck and she felt him stroking her back.

She jerked her hand away when he made a strangled noise.

“Did I hurt you?”

Aegon laughed again and his fingers caressed her spine. He kissed her shoulder.

“Quite the opposite.” He grinned and rested his forehead against hers. He guided her hand back to touch him again. “I should have known you would not be shy.”

Arya smiled and stroked him, pleased at his reaction. His hand ran over her breast and she felt another thrill from his caress. Aegon kept looking into her face, seeming to want to watch her response. He removed her hand from his cock.

“You best stop now,” he said softly. “I will not be able to do my duty.”

Arya bit her lip once more. Aegon paused a moment as if waiting for something from her. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it.

“Are you ready?”

She hesitated only a moment before taking his hand and guiding it between her thighs. Aegon made that same noise again as she put his finger inside her, letting him feel how wet she was.

“Yes,” she told him.

He seemed in awe as he touched her and a noise tore from her throat against her will when his finger brushed against one spot. He looked uncertain.

“Did you like that?”

Arya nodded. Aegon touched her again gently and she pulled him closer to kiss him again. She did not want him to stop touching her but his hands went to her hips instead. She followed his silent prompt and lay down. Aegon moved quicker now. Everything had been slow as though they did not have pressure upon them but suddenly he was on top of her and he was guiding her legs around his hips and Arya felt the pressure of him hard against her just where his finger had been a moment before.

_I’m not going to be a maiden any longer._

She barely had the thought before Aegon pushed into her. It hurt and she couldn’t stifle a little cry of pain even as Aegon groaned her name. The pleasure on his face turned to worry again. He was gone again and kissing her, mumbling apologies. Arya made herself smile.

“It wasn’t so bad,” she assured him. “It was just fast.”

Aegon hesitated and she could see he didn’t believe her. For a moment she thought he had given up. She tightened her legs around him, determined to finish what they started and this time when he entered her it didn’t hurt as much. It was slower and even though the strain showed on his face Arya began to relax. Aegon breathed so heavily she wondered if he was tired out already but he didn’t stop.

“It’s better,” she told him.

He smiled and dropped his head against her neck and Arya embraced him. He began to moan just as Arya decided she liked him there and she felt a little disappointed when she felt the warmth she knew must be his seed. He stilled, murmuring endearments into her hair and covering her in more kisses.

“Next time will be better my love,” he promised.

He held her and smiled at her and called her she-wolf and Arya decided that he must be right and even if he wasn’t she felt happy.

*

Arya woke while it was still dark. The torches still burned in the sconces on the wall, offering light to see. The blood stain on the sheet gave her a visible reminder of Aegon’s affections. _The septa did not know what she was talking about._ Arya still felt just a little tender but she smiled when she looked over at Aegon. He slept soundly, breathing evenly beside her. He looked younger while he slept. Part of her wished to wake him but she resisted the urge.

Instead she rose. Her gown had been discarded on the floor and Arya did not want to wear it, not yet anyway. Aegon had spare clothes in a chest by the bed and Arya picked out his tunic and put that on. It was too big but it felt warm and smelled of him. It also hung well down her thighs, offering modesty. She went to the desk and sat down to write. Ink and parchment were sitting there ready, waiting for her.

She rose and hurried to the door when she was done. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan stood watch outside the chambers. They seemed surprised to see her. Ser Barristan was the first to speak.

“What is it princess?”

Arya startled at the title. Ser Barristan smiled as though he knew what she thought. She held out the parchment.

“I need this delivered to my father,” she whispered. “I need him to know.”

Ser Barristan nodded and took it. “It will be done.” He left quickly.

Ser Arthur said little. Arya tried to read his expression the way Syrio taught her.

“Do you think it wrong?”

Ser Arthur pressed his lips into a line. “It is not for me to pass judgement on the prince’s decisions.”

Arya bit her lip.

“My cousin respects you. I want to know what you think.”

Ser Arthur’s expression softened.

“I am thinking of the past, my lady. I am thinking of another princess.”

Arya felt troubled. _He is thinking of my aunt and Princess Elia._ She put her hand on his arm.

“It is not the same. Visenya is not like her.”

Ser Arthur smiled. “That is certainly true.”

“I did what I thought to be right. I did what I thought to be best.”

Ser Arthur studied her face.

“Do not trouble yourself. The past is the past. You are not Lady Lyanna. Prince Aegon is not his father.”

Arya felt a weight lift. She patted his arm, feeling that anything more might not be well received before returning to the chambers and her sleeping husband. He had woken in her absence and had put his pants on. When she turned around from closing the door he was frowning.

“I feared you left.”

Arya hurried to the bed, climbing onto it and into his embrace. She covered his face in kisses.

“You are stuck with me now.”

Aegon began to laugh and she felt him clutching at the material at her waist.

“Am I stuck with you stealing my clothes too?”

She brushed a lock of hair back from his face.

“You might be. This is quite comfortable.”

Aegon grinned and ran his hand down the front of it.

“It does look better on you.”

She grinned back at him and put her hands on his chest.

“I may keep it then.”

They were kissing and Aegon had his hand well inside the tunic when they heard the raised voices. She heard Ser Arthur become loudest and caught her father’s name. Arya pulled away from Aegon and darted for the door. She opened it just in time to meet her father. Ser Arthur was frowning and Jon stood with him appearing guilty.

“Lord Eddard,” Ser Arthur was protesting.

They all fell silent when they saw her. Her father rushed forward looking tired and more worried than she had ever seen him. He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her face. He did not seem to notice what she wore or did not think it important.

“Oh Arya,” he sighed. “You do not know what you have done.”


	9. Chapter 9

ARYA

Her father seemed more sad than angry. She had anticipated the anger, been prepared for it, but the sadness was something altogether different. She tried to sound confident but her voice shook a little.

“I do know,” she insisted. “I wasn’t going to marry somebody else. I wasn’t going to let Visenya hurt him.”

She saw her father look past her with a frown just as she heard the footsteps approach. Aegon rested a hand gently on her shoulder. He was still bare chested and his silver gold hair was untidy. He did not look afraid, only determined. Arya took a breath and met her father’s gaze again.

“We did not _want_ to do it this way. Please don’t hate me father.”

For a moment Lord Eddard Stark seemed to soften. Then Aegon dropped his hand from her shoulder and his arm circled her waist instead. Arya knew he shouldn’t, not in front of her father. She began to move away from him but that only made her father look colder and then Aegon seemed unhappy too.

Eddard Stark sighed. “I would speak with the prince alone.”

Arya did not want him to but she lowered her eyes and stepped aside. Her father followed Aegon into the bed chamber and she heard Aegon offer him wine. The door did not fully close. Arya wanted to listen but then Jon stepped towards her and Arya threw herself at him instead.

“He will understand little sister,” Jon told her gently. “He just needs time.”

Arya did not feel so certain. She wanted to cry and she hated it and she hated the way her father looked at her and she hated herself for making him look at her like that.

“Did I get you in trouble?” she asked, looking up at him.

Jon shook his head but even with his guarded face Arya knew he was lying. She did not get the chance to dwell on it. The voices in the bed chamber became louder. Arya couldn’t stay away any longer.

“I did not intend harm, my lord,” Aegon was saying in a defensive voice. “I requested your approval.”

Her father’s voice was angry.

“It seemed you did not think it that important, my prince.”

They both looked at her when she pushed through the door, Jon following close behind. Eddard Stark looked grave.

“I must take my daughter home, my prince. This was ill done.”

Arya wanted to go home but not like this. She stepped forward and clutched at his sleeve.

“Aegon did not make me father. We even wed in the godswood. I swore vows and I knelt before the tree.” She felt her face grow warm. “I am no longer a maiden.”

Her father sighed but he took her into his arms and Arya pressed her face into his shoulder.

“You are too young for this,” he whispered into her hair.

She wanted to argue, to tell him she wasn’t but she didn’t want to make him sadder.

“I wanted to choose,” she murmured into the silk of his tunic. “Please don’t be unhappy father.”

Eddard Stark fell silent. It was a while before he spoke again.

“You do not belong here Arya,” he told her in a tired voice. “Gods help me I do not belong here either.”

Arya pulled back, chewing on her lip and moved to sit on the bed. Aegon quickly sat beside her. She took his hand in hers and he raised it to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist. When she looked at her father again he was studying them.

“I want Aegon to go North with me when it is time,” she told her father. “I want him to know mother and Bran and Sansa and Rickon.”

Eddard Stark closed his eyes.

“Arya,” he said in a strained voice. “You do not know what you ask.”

 _He isn’t saying no._ She did not know how Aegon stayed quiet. He normally did not manage it very long. Jon was standing by the desk making a point of not looking at the bed. Arya bit her lip again. It was not the best place to speak with her family.

Her father sighed again.

“Is this truly what you want?”

Arya nodded quickly. Aegon squeezed her hand.

“I will care for her my lord. I have listened to you.”

The two men exchanged a look Arya did not like but her father softened again and he even offered her a gentle smile. His eyes still looked sad though.

“Sweet one there will be trouble from this.”

Arya wanted to tell him she wasn’t stupid. She wanted to tell him she had thought long and hard.

“I know father,” she said instead. “It would have been worse if we hadn’t.”

Eddard Stark looked grave.

“I can see you both believe that but winter is coming.”

Arya knew what he meant. _He means hard times._ She knew Aegon would not understand. He did not know the Stark words the way she did. She would have to teach him.

“We are ready, my lord,” Aegon said confidently. “I have been planning for some time. We have allies and your House will not suffer for our match.”

“I will keep Arya safe,” Jon added.

Her father did not look convinced but he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I think it is good that I am here.”

Arya had never loved him as much as she did in that moment.

AEGON

Eddard Stark left them with promises from Arya to attend upon him after they returned to the Red Keep. Some of the Northmen remained behind. Aegon lingered in the bed chamber with Arya, frowning at her worried face while Jon gave orders to the men outside. She gave him a shaky smile.

“He doesn’t hate me.”

Aegon pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You are impossible to hate.”

She laughed at that.

“You are forgetting Visenya and the queen.” Her face fell into a frown again. “I must dress.”

She stood and began to unlace the tunic. Aegon quickly turned away. Lord Eddard was not wrong about some things. Arya was young and there were too many comparisons to Lyanna for his liking. Aegon did not need an heir just yet. There would be time enough for that. He need only restrain himself.

“I will see that there is a bath drawn for you,” he said quickly. “I believe Rhaenys brought something you might wear.”

“I don’t need a bath,” Arya argued.

“Have one anyway,” he shot back, still not looking at her.

Aegon rose and quickly put his undershirt on. The doublet he picked up to take with him. He almost made it to the door before stealing a glance over his shoulder. Arya had retrieved the maiden cloak again but she had not covered herself. She stood in her smallclothes running her fingers over the direwolf. Her side profile made him swallow hard.

_She is going to make this difficult._

The worst part was that she had no idea and if he told her he knew she would not have it. He tore his gaze from her and hurried from the chambers, telling himself that is was for the best and that he would benefit from it in years to come.

*

Aegon was breaking his fast with Jon when Arya emerged. She looked very determined and when prompted would only take a piece of fruit. Rhaenys had chosen well. The gown was a deep blue and had gemstones sewn into it. Arya did not look comfortable but she did look like a princess.

_My father must see._

“If I’d known Rhaenys would do this I never would have let them measure me,” she grumbled. “I don’t see why I cannot wear my leathers now.”

“You can wear them later,” Aegon offered. “It is best if you show you can look the part.”

She took a bite of her pear and eyed him warily. “The king has seen me already. Everybody has seen me already. I do not think a gown will help.”

Jon was looking solemn and Aegon frowned. He liked the smiling Arya who had been in his bed that night. He liked the teasing Arya and the clever one. He knew she could be wilful but this was something expected of them. She sighed as she looked at him.

“I will wear it if you think it is important,” she said reluctantly. “I still like my leathers better.”

Aegon’s mind went to the godswood and Arya straddled in his lap. He shifted uncomfortably.

“I like them too,” he admitted truthfully.

Jon did not appear to be enjoying the turn in the conversation. Aegon flushed to think his brother knew what he was thinking. Arya distracted the both of them instantly.

“If my father thought he might take me home then the king might think to send me away too.”

The thought had occurred to Aegon.

“He cannot set it aside. Ser Arthur has instructions.”

Arya chewed a little more then set the half eaten pear on the table.

“A sheet will not be enough. You told me what Visenya said when I was taken before the king and queen.”

Aegon had told her very little of it. He did not know what part she referred to. She seemed to be waiting for him to offer the answer. It took him a moment to realise and then he flushed in anger.

“I will not allow my father to dispose of you like some whore I used and discarded.”

Arya bit her lip.

“I meant the part about people not knowing.”

Aegon struggled to calm himself. Jon had left them when they began to discuss Arya’s lack of maidenhood. Ser Barristan remained and he took no notice when Aegon grinned and caught her around the waist. Arya laughed.

“Stop it,” she protested. “That tickles.”

He stilled his hands.

“I shall remember that for later,” he teased. “I sometimes forget how clever you are.”

Aegon was going to be certain that many people knew.

ARYA

Arya felt a little out of breath as she began to climb the hill. Jon was silent beside her even as Aegon continued to jest in a clear attempt to lighten the mood. The bells were ringing and it made her heart beat a little quicker. People were following them and people were ahead of them. There were more than she expected and she remembered what Aegon said about unrest in the street.

“You are slow,” she told him as he fell a step behind.

“You are quick,” he replied.

Arya knew she needed to be. It would not be long before the king found out. She looked around herself again. They had her father’s men and Jon and Ser Barristan too. They had enough swords. She wished she had Needle but she would manage for now. When they reached the steps Aegon offered his hand to help her but Arya shook her head.

“I don’t need help.”

A crowd was already beginning to gather and when Arya approached the Great Sept she looked out over the faces in attendance. There were some she knew. They were smiling and it made her feel braver. Aegon had sent a messenger ahead. She wondered what they knew. Aegon cursed and pointed and Arya saw the banner in the distance with the three-headed dragon.

“We need to hurry,” he prompted. “There will be more unrest if the king intervenes.”

Arya took his hand when the High Septon approached. It was a different one to the man who glared at her in front of the king and queen. The other one had died. This one had kind eyes.

“We are very pleased my prince,” the High Septon declared when he joined them. “The gods will surely bless your union.”

Aegon looked a little uncertain as he smiled. Arya saw the question in his eyes when the High Septon turned away and she offered what she knew must be the answer.

“The Faith does not like incest. I guessed that was how you convinced the septon to attend our marriage.”

Aegon muttered something about gold. Arya did not like that but she knew it happened in Kings Landing. She knew Cersei had paid gold to make people lie. A litter approached and Arya saw the king step from it. His silver hair was unmistakeable but he was too late. Both the High Septon and Aegon called for quiet and Aegon held their joined hands up for all to see.

The High Septon began to speak and Arya’s heart pounded as he spoke of them being in a holy place and in the sight of gods and men. Arya’s eyes were drawn to Rhaegar and the column of knights with him. She caught a glimpse of golden hair. They were trying to push through the crowd. Aegon squeezed her hand once more and she looked at him and stepped forward at his prompt.

“I present to you my new bride, Arya of House Stark. Our marriage will be celebrated with the giving of bread.”

For a heartbeat she thought the people might reject her. Arya was no princess, no matter what Aegon had her wear. They had seen her dirty and dressed in leathers with holes. She was not beautiful like Visenya. Her hair was always messy and her courtesies were not polished. The cheering began and the noise swelled and became louder. She heard her name. More and more joined the crowd and the cheering grew ever louder. Arya knew it was the bread they cheered more than her but still they cheered and offered praise.

Even over the roar of the crowd Arya thought she heard the solitary voice shrieking over and over, a mix of rage and grief. Aegon pressed his lips to her hand and Arya saw the king’s guards holding Visenya. The princess looked as though she had collapsed.

For just a moment Arya’s hatred was overcome and she felt pity.

It was just a moment. Aegon called to her with a bright smile and she pressed her lips to his cheek for the crowd. She had to play her part and it required more than just the gown, she knew that.

It was better than the part Visenya had meant for her and Aegon to play.

AEGON

Arya kept her chin high as they entered the Red Keep together. She moved with grace despite her protests about the gown. The look she gave the king was defiant.

“My father is expecting me your grace.”

The king pursed his lips.

“Lord Stark will be summoned in due course my lady.”

Aegon knew his royal father was wroth. He had seen it rarely but there was no mistaking it now. The king’s dark purple eyes were filled with anger, his words clipped and terse. There was a red mark on his cheek which looked a lot like scratches.

“Ser Arthur,” he commanded, “See that my children are brought to the Small Hall.”

The white knight obeyed swiftly but Aegon could see Ser Arthur was troubled. _I brought him into this._ Ser Arthur feared for the king’s obsession with prophecy. The knight knew Visenya from birth. Even if he did not speak of it Aegon knew he feared her to be Aerys in female form and even with her being a woman they might not stop her from causing harm if she were to be a future queen.

_If only uncle Lewyn still lived. His attendance would have drawn fewer questions._

Aegon followed his father and as they drew close Arya took his arm. The gesture seemed less affectionate and more protective. Aegon wanted to keep her close but it wasn’t to be. The king barked another order.

“Ser Barristan, see that Lady Arya is confined to the council chamber.”

Arya bit her lip and let go of Aegon’s arm. Ser Barristan stepped forward and hesitated.

“I don’t have to go if I don’t want to,” Arya declared. “I want to see my father.”

Aegon almost wanted to smile but the king’s frown deepened as the white knight looked pained.

“You have participated in enough folly my lady,” his father said tersely.

“It wasn’t folly,” Aegon argued, Arya’s voice echoing the same words almost at the same time. She lowered her eyes and added, “Your grace.”

The king did not acknowledge Arya but he did turn his attention to Aegon.

“What would you call it, to dishonour you sister in such a way?”

Aegon did not know how to answer. The arguments he had prepared suddenly seemed inadequate when faced with his father’s anger rather than mere disappointment. Ser Barristan began to approach Arya. Arya began to look like she might try to escape them even though her gown was entirely unsuited to it.

_She’ll do it anyway if they try to force her._

“This is to your benefit my lady,” his father insisted, impatience creeping into his voice. “Do not make this worse than it is.”

Arya still looked like she might challenge him.

“My father’s men will join me.”

Ser Barristan looked relieved and the king agreed more readily than Aegon might have expected. Arya cast a glance over her shoulder as she left with the old knight. Aegon tensed and waited for a reprimand but his father did not speak again. He only led the way. When the door to the Small Hall opened Aegon sat where he was directed.

His father still did not speak. Lord Connington arrived and set cold pale blue eyes on Aegon. He whispered in the king’s ear and left again. The silence resumed and Aegon finally broke.

“I tried to reason with you father,” he said defensively. “You left me no choice.”

“You had a choice Aegon,” the king replied in iron tones. “You chose to be an impulsive child. I deny you one thing and you must have it, no matter the cost.”

Aegon felt shamed and he felt angry that his father could make him feel shame when he knew he was not wrong.

“You never think of the cost father,” he spat.

He did not know how he expected the king to react but Rhaegar Targaryen merely looked at him, the disapproval in his expression unwavering.

“The cost is all I think of Aegon.”

They sat looking at one another and Aegon tried not to waver under his father’s disappointment. He had been the golden child, the prince that was promised. Rhaenys liked to tease him that father allowed him anything. He did not realise how true that had been until now, seeing that this time his father did no relent.

_It was right. I know that it was._

Aegon did not want his father to look at him like that. Others did not. Even Eddard Stark had been saddened more than angry and Aegon knew that was because of what his father had done with Lyanna. It was not entirely about Aegon. The same could not be said about his father. Aegon might think that the obsession with prophecy was mad, he might have wanted to thwart his father’s plans for him but he did not want his father to look at him as though he were less now.

“It was not an impulse father. It will not be what you fear it to be. You will see with time that I chose the best path.”

Rhaegar Targaryen’s jaw worked and he shook his head.

“We do not have time Aegon. I thought I had taught you better than this.” He sighed. “You do not know what you have done.”

 _I do know_ , he thought to himself. His father might be angry now but Aegon knew it must pass. His father would soon see that Aegon was right. Aegon would just have to show him.

*

Rhaenys sat very upright across the table from him. Her demeanour was very dignified but Aegon could see the anger in her eyes. Rhaenys did not become angry very often. Visenya had red eyes and a permanent pout. Whenever her gaze rested on Aegon it turned venomous. Luke was the calmest of his siblings. If he was surprised he hid it well.

_Mayhaps he just does not care._

Aegon thought that Jon had gone to join the other Northmen and Lord Eddard but his brother entered the Small Hall last. He looked sullen and Aegon knew their father must have reprimanded him. The king looked over each of them in turn.

“I do not understand why you have conspired in such a way.”

“Aegon is not suited for the crown,” Visenya interjected. “You should punish him father. Prince Duncan was stripped of his claim.”

Rhaegar studied her.

“You should spend more time reading Visenya. Prince Duncan gave up his crown. Besides, I do not speak only of Aegon. Do you truly believe I think you innocent?”

Visenya flushed and Aegon felt some satisfaction.

“He still broke his betrothal and Rhaenys helped him.” She scowled at their sister. “I should have known you wished to distract me. You never want to play cyvasse with me.”

Rhaenys smirked, “That is because you are a poor loser sister.”

Visenya looked as though she might leave her seat and lunge at Rhaenys but their father lost patience.

“Enough of this,” he commanded. “These petty squabbles do not matter. All that matters is keeping the realm united to prepare for the war.”

Aegon sighed and he heard Jon and Rhaenys echo him. He decided to ignore the reference to the prophecy.

“Father my wedding Arya need not divide the realm.”

The king looked from him to Rhaenys to Jon. Luke had a tight grip on Visenya’s arm and was whispering in her ear.

“I’m sure you think yourselves very clever,” the king said slowly. “I cannot set the marriage aside. If I do not provide the bread you promised there will be riots in the streets.”

Rhaenys smiled. Aegon felt triumph mixed with a pang of guilt. He saw the guilt reflected on Jon’s face. The triumph did not last with his father’s next words.

“You may still wed your younger sister. You and Rhaenys have proven you work well together. You must unite with Visenya.”

The table erupted in protests.

“The North will be insulted,” Rhaenys proclaimed.

“I won’t be seen as less than _her_ ,” Visenya spat.

“I will never have Visenya in my bed,” Aegon said angrily.

“The Faith will never allow it,” Luke said quietly.

The quietest voice was the one that won out. Aegon remembered what Arya told him on the steps on the Great Sept. The Faith had never liked incest. Aegon did not dwell on that much before. Targaryens were different. If he had not hated his sister, if she might have made a good wife he would have wed her even if it did make him unhappy. There were moments when he considered what he might have done had he been matched with only Rhaenys or even with Dany. Rhaenys always wanted Viserys but Aegon would not have been the one to break those betrothals.

_A second wife is a different matter._

His father went very quiet.

“I will wed Luke instead,” Visenya said, her green eyes glittering with malice.

Luke scowled. “I warned you sister. I will go to Oldtown. Do not think I jest.”

“Our guests are here to celebrate the marriage of my children,” the king said in a tired voice.

“Let them,” Aegon said eagerly. “They can celebrate my marriage. Visenya will wed another.”

“Who would take her?” Rhaenys asked lightly.

Aegon smiled as he saw Visenya realise the trap. She began to protest and Aegon spoke over her.

“My sweet sister has charmed the heir to the Eyrie. Targaryens have married Arryns before. It would be a good match.”

The king did not agree.

“The dragon must have three heads. Visenya must needs remain close to you Aegon.” He frowned. “The dragon eggs I spoke of are missing but I will recover them. Until that time I need all of you.”

“What of my uncle,” Jon asked.

“What of the other lords,” Aegon interjected, almost holding his breath.

The king stood.

“I will speak with Lord Eddard. The tourney will proceed as planned.”

Aegon sighed in relief but his father caught his eye and for a brief moment he was afraid. The king swept from the room and he felt safe again. Rhaenys grinned as Luke argued in low tones with Visenya but Aegon could not think of his siblings. He got to his feet and joined Jon.

_I must go to Arya._

ARYA

She waited impatiently in the council chamber. Fat Tom and Jory tried to distract her but Arya wasn’t having it. Ser Barristan looked grave and that was what counted. The king kept her there a long while. She was about to try to leave when her father joined her. He sat with her, his long face looking tense.

“Mayhaps it was not wise to go to the sept, Arya.”

She shook her head.

“The king was going to be wroth anyways,” She reached for his hand. “We weren’t going to hide. It was not shameful that we wed.”

Eddard Stark sighed and Arya knew he was still disappointed.

“You are clever Arya but these games are not for us.”

Arya kept quiet and bit her lip. _I was forced into these games as soon as I came here._ She couldn’t say that to her father though. He might think she blamed him and she didn’t. She blamed the queen and Visenya. She blamed the king.

Rhaegar finally joined them and Arya refused to apologise. The king gave her father a tired look.

“I trust that your children usually obey you my lord.”

Her father looked wary.

“Arya means well your grace, even if I wish it were otherwise. I have heard that there are Lannister plots. Do you expect trouble?”

Rhaegar’s mouth tightened.

“Lord Tywin will not be pleased. My lady wife has made that clear.”

Arya could see the scratches on his face. She remembered what the Lannisters said. _A Lannister pays his debts._ Aegon seemed so confident though.

“They already wanted to hurt Aegon your grace,” Arya pointed out. “They planned before the wedding.”

“That would have amounted to nothing,” the king said dismissively. “This is far more concerning.”

Arya chewed on her lip. He was wrong but he would not want to hear that.

“I did not want to cause trouble,” she blurted. “I just wanted...” She looked down at her hands. The king would think her to be a stupid little girl if she told him. He didn’t listen to her. He didn’t listen to Aegon or Jon. “You won’t let them hurt Aegon will you?” she asked.

The king studied her and she began to feel uncomfortable under his prolonged gaze.

“I spoke of his fate once before. You should not have intervened but it is the realm I worry about, not my son.”

He frowned and his eyes looked sad. Arya didn’t care what he said. She worried about Aegon _and_ the realm.

“I will keep Needle close then,” she said determinedly. “I won’t let anybody hurt him.”

Her father almost looked like he wished to smile for a moment.

“I am sorry for the distress the princess must be feeling your grace.”

Rhaegar’s frown deepened.

“This is not how it was supposed to be.”

“That isn’t how fate works your grace,” Arya interjected. Her father began to shush her but Arya forged on. “Aegon and Visenya won’t be forced together no matter what you do. That is stupid. If it is fated for your prophecy to come true then it will.”

The king’s frown lifted though he still looked sad. There was a knock at the door and the white knights announced that the princes waited outside.

“Let them enter,” the king replied.

Jon led the way but Aegon followed close behind. Jon paused to greet her father and the king so Aegon made it to her side first.

“Has father been unkind?” he whispered.

Arya shook her head. “The king thinks there might be trouble in the realm.”

“There won’t be,” Aegon insisted. He narrowed his eyes at his father even as he lowered his head in deference. “Do not try to frighten her father.”

“I’m not frightened,” Arya insisted. “Father’s men will help.”

The king sighed.

“You have married the North and the Riverlands.”

“The Vale might be an ally father,” Aegon said pointedly.

“Will you drop your rebellion if I agree?” Rhaegar asked, so softly.

Aegon paled. Arya had never seen him look so afraid.

“What rebellion your grace,” Eddard Stark asked sharply.

The king looked around the room as though judging those within.

“My son has been seeking to take the crown. I expected you did not know Lord Eddard. You might tell him the cost of treason.” He looked at Aegon. “Do you really want the crown so badly?”

Aegon looked at her almost pleadingly. Arya took his hand and held it tightly.

_I won’t let him be killed._

“Arya had no part,” he whispered. “I did not want it father. I only wanted the madness to stop. It was me, only me.”

AEGON

Arya looked fierce and lovely beside him. He worried for a moment that she might reveal she knew something of his plans. His resolve not to bed her would matter little if his father took both their heads. Jon sat tense beside him, not looking at him or their father.

“I know of Rhaenys’ involvement,” the king said firmly. “The Master of Whisperers told me all.”

Aegon closed his eyes and swallowed. The Master of Whisperers was meant to be on his side. The man had told him so. He did not breathe a word of the wedding to the king. Aegon had felt safe. He waited to hear the judgement.

“You won’t hurt him,” Arya said in almost a plea. “You won’t. You said he was for the war.”

“He is my lady,” the king pronounced. “I should send him to the Wall.”

The thought left Aegon cold inside though not as cold as he knew his life would be if his father chose this punishment. He knew the vows. It would mean the loss of everything he held dear. He would not be allowed to keep Arya. The one precious night they had together would be their only night together. There would be no sons as the years passed and no laughter, no secrets with Rhaenys or sparring with Jon.

“You can’t father,” he said weakly.

His father’s voice was iron. “I can. You must go there some time.”

Aegon intended to go but as a visitor, not a member of the Night’s Watch. He and Arya had made plans. Arya was so excited and Jon smiled too. They were going to stand atop the Wall and look beyond it. Arya made japes about joining the wildlings.

“I will go too,” Arya said stubbornly.

“No Arya,” Lord Eddard said sharply. “It is no place for you.”

Aegon looked at Arya’s father. Eddard Stark was disapproving, he saw that at once. _He does not understand what we have been through._ Jon still looked worried and Arya was trembling.

“Don’t do this father,” he pleaded. “I do not want the crown. There must be another way.”

“You forget Aegon,” his father told him. “I have been where you are. It is no light matter to dethrone a king. What is it that you want?”

Aegon took a breath to calm his nerves.

“The realm must be ruled father. Lord Connington has been trying but all you care for are roads and old castles on the Wall. He gives in to you and the nobles do not seem happy. The taxes are not being paid.”

He waited for his father to respond the same way he had been for years, to insist that “these matters are not important” but the king prompted him to go on. Aegon spoke of the ironborn reaving and the outlaws growing in strength and gaining support.

“Jon helped put down the group in the Riverlands but I do not expect they will be the last.”

His father fell silent. Aegon wondered at him speaking so openly in front of Lord Stark, a man who was once declared a traitor and a rebel. Arya’s father was taking no joy from the discussion. He seemed rather more grave with every word spoken.

“The days grow colder Aegon,” Rhaegar said in a serious tone. “The realm cannot withstand us fighting one another. I will call a council. Changes will be made. If you remain unhappy when winter comes the crown will be yours.”

“What of Lord Tywin your grace,” Eddard Stark interjected.

His father looked grim.

“Lord Tywin will do nothing. He will not take the risk.”

Aegon wanted to ask what risk his father spoke of but Arya supplied the answer.

“The king has hostages.”

In that moment he realised Ser Jaime was absent. _Father has Lord Tywin’s son and daughter._ He wondered if his father might truly be prepared to carry out the threat but one look answered his question. He glanced at Arya still beside him and chewing on her lip in a way that told him she wasn’t overly happy.

_Thank the gods Lord Stark never thought to rebel again._

ARYA

She felt torn between her father and Aegon when the king gave her leave to go. Aegon was talking about a Progress and Arya wanted to stay but Jon was going and so was her father and her father beckoned to her. She spent the rest of the day in the Maidenvault with him feeling it was no longer her place.

Jon found her in her chambers with Needle in her lap. She had changed into her leathers but it did no good. It was late and she was tired and after being happy in the night she now felt tired and miserable and lonely. Jon sat beside her.

“You look like you want to use that.”

She shook her head. “I knew it would be hard. It was harder than I thought. Aegon was afraid. I saw it.”

Jon put his arm around her.

“You heard the king. There won’t be any punishment.”

Arya could see Jon felt more comforted than she did.

“What if Aegon decides I am too much trouble? He might not want me anymore.”

Jon began to laugh. Even when she pushed at him he did not stop. When he finally calmed he was still grinning.

“Aegon defied our king for you. He seems to like it when you insult him. The two of you enjoy all the same things and when he looks at you I cannot make him speak sense.”

Arya chewed her lip.

“Do you think I’m being stupid?”

Jon nodded but his smile was gentle.

“I think you are being stupid,” he teased.

Arya looked into his face.

“I am married now. I don’t know where I belong. Father wants me here but Aegon is not here. I don’t know where I’m supposed to be.”

Jon’s face became still.

“Here is a good place for now. Aegon knows you are here and many wish to speak with him.”

Arya knew what that meant.

“He is trying to fix everything. I should be helping. Aegon should not worry for me.”

He pulled her even closer. “I promised to keep you safe. I will stay close tonight.”

“I would like that.”

With Jon so near she might still feel in the wrong place but she wouldn’t be so lonely.

AEGON

He was in court when he finally saw Arya again. It had only been a day and the time had passed quickly. Court was proving eventful though that was not new. Aemon’s death had cast a pall over proceedings for a time. Visenya was always unpredictable. Rhaenys’ return had calmed things but Princess Arianne’s presence added some tension and Lord Eddard added even more.

Arya hurried to his side looking almost shy.

“You are tired,” she observed as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I took counsel until late,” he lied.

In truth he had barely slept. His allies were still his allies but almost everything had changed. It was for the best but seeing his father that way, decisive as he had not been in years, brought up many memories. Aegon was glad he did not have to be king yet. He was glad that Visenya would be removed from his path and that the plans he made with Arya would come to pass but all did not feel at peace and he did not know why.

The lords were present in court as his father announced a feast.

“I wish to celebrate the betrothal of my daughter Visenya to Harrold Hardyng.”

The whispers were poorly concealed. Almost everybody looked at Arya. Aegon did not care.

“They will wonder why you chose me,” Arya said, her face uncertain.

“No they won’t,” Aegon assured her. “They have heard of my sister and those who know you will understand.”

Arya smiled at him then. She dressed modestly as she did before their marriage and he was glad for it. He felt a little less glad when Arianne took her aside to whisper in her ear and Arya got a queer look on her face and glanced in his direction. He was less glad still when Luke joined him looking as tired as he was.

Aegon asked the question he had been burning to ask.

“Did you know?”

Luke did not hesitate to answer.

“I suspected.”

Arya began to return and his brother’s expression remained neutral.

“Father will keep Visenya under guard until she arrives at the Eyrie. She attacked mother when father told her.”

Aegon knew he should not be surprised but he was.

“Is the queen well?”

“Mother is to go to Dragonstone after grandfather leaves,” Luke offered in a flat voice.

“She will not be pleased by that.”

Luke looked very unhappy and Aegon felt guilty all over again. He might have quarrelled with Cersei but he did not wish to trouble his brother.

“Very little pleases mother,” Luke said. “She has not been happy for some time. Uncle Jaime will go with her. It seems the only reason she does not keep resisting father’s order.”

Arya looked a little uncertain as she joined them but Luke offered her a stiff smile and took her hand.

“My new sister,” he said softly. “I wish you happiness.”

Arya’s expression softened. For a moment she looked like she might cry.

“You won’t go to Oldtown will you? I know you don’t truly want to.”

Luke softened a little too.

“There will be no need for that now.”

Luke took his leave and Aegon remained with Arya as his father finished holding court. The king ended the session with a final announcement.

“I have a new good daughter. My son Aegon has wed Arya of House Stark. Their marriage will be celebrated with a progress. They will travel throughout the seven kingdoms after the tourney.”

Arya’s hand found his and when Aegon looked at her she was smiling.

“I am going to take you home with me,” she whispered.

He returned the smile. He did want to see Winterfell and the places she spoke of but he felt that place would not be overly important.

ARYA

Arya drank two cups of wine with dinner before Aegon made a jest about needing to carry her from the hall if she drank any more. She scowled at his grinning face.  
  
"You're further into your cups than I am."  
  
His grin only widened. "I may have had a little more but I am still more than sober enough to enjoy the fun."  
  
She sensed the remark was in part directed at her but she just turned to talk with Jon instead. He didn't tease her though he looked like he wanted to. It wasn't fair. It was a feast and others weren't being treated like a child. She frowned at Aegon again.  
  
"I can drink more if I want to."  
  
He pushed a goblet towards her with a smile. "If you insist."  
  
She wanted to pour it over him. He rested his hand on her arm and then she felt bad. Jon made a noise when she leaned closer to Aegon and touched his lips with her finger.  
  
"Remind me to keep you away from the wine next time."  
  
She turned in her chair and smacked him.  
  
Later on she was glad for them even if she would never tell them that. Some of the knights were staggering. One of the lordlings openly had a serving girl pressed up against the wall as they passed. He didn't even seem to notice them.

“I am going to sleep with you tonight,” she told Aegon.

He flushed. Arya did not know why he flushed.

“I don’t belong in the Maidenvault,” she explained. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Aegon seemed uncomfortable. He made an excuse and Jon escorted her to the royal apartments instead.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked Jon.

Jon only shrugged. “You will have to ask Aegon.”

Arya had the distinct sense that Jon was amused by her again and she did not like it.

“You are supposed to be on _my_ side,” she told him.

“I am little sister,” he told her in a much too calm voice.

She did not get the chance to ask Aegon anything. She was not long in the chambers they were to share now before the effects of the wine made her sleep. She did not even hear when Aegon joined her. She just knew that when she woke in the night he was there and it felt right.

Arya squirmed close to him while he slept. He did not wake when she touched him but he moved a little in his slumber and pulled her closer.

“You are mine,” she whispered to him. “I am going to take you home and my family will see. We will go on adventures together.”

His hair was across his face and Arya carefully brushed it away. He still did not wake but it seemed as though he smiled and Arya smiled too as she closed her eyes and sleep took her away.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests related to this fic. I have not been able to include some of them because as I wrote they did not fit. They either have been written or will be written at a later date. I'm thinking I'll begin a collection of drabbles related to this fic after it is done


	10. Chapter 10

AEGON

Arya moved a lot in her sleep. It was a sweet type of torture having her in his bed. Aegon woke with her movement to see her arm flung out to one side and the shift she wore to sleep hanging off her shoulder. He watched her a moment then put his back to her. Next time he woke her hand was resting over his hip. She made a little noise of protest when he moved it but did not wake. The last time was the worst. He opened his eyes and felt the soft press of her breasts against his back. Her arm was around his middle. Aegon groaned.

“Good morrow,” she murmured in a voice thick with sleep.

“I did not mean to wake you,” he said quickly.

Arya had always been generous with her affection. Their marriage did not make her less generous. Her arm tightened around his middle and she kissed his shoulder.

“I wanted you to wake me. I worried I might sleep late.”

Aegon took a deep breath. If he moved she would see but if he didn’t move she would wonder why.

“Father will make a place for you on the dais at the tourney. You may sit with Rhaenys.”

Arya sighed and her grip on him loosened.

“I don’t want to be on the dais. When do you think we might leave?”

Her lips had moved to his neck. Aegon tried to think.

“There are things we must do here. Then we will visit Dorne first. They expect us.”

“Oh,” she sounded disappointed. Aegon hated that she sounded disappointed. “Your uncle Oberyn invited me to Dorne.”

“Did he?”

Arya’s embrace had tightened again and she was resting her head against his back.

“Why don’t you look at me?”

Her voice sounded a little small. He knew there was nothing else he could do. He turned to face her. Arya spotted his arousal instantly and her lips curved into a smile.

“Do you want to?”

 _Gods yes._ He bit his lip to stop from smiling. She asked him so innocently. They weren’t supposed to. He closed his eyes and pictured Eddard Stark’s long, solemn, disapproving face. The image fled when Arya put her hand on his chest, her fingers toying with the sparse hair there.

“I can see you want to stupid.”

“You are young,” he tried to protest but she was covering him with kisses.

“I’m not,” she said stubbornly. “I’m a woman grown and I’m not a maiden now.”

He hated himself as he returned her kisses and touches. His fingers eagerly unlaced her shift. _I am so weak_ he thought to himself but her breast fit perfectly in his hand. She felt so soft and so warm and the sound she made at his touch set his blood on fire. He sucked at the pulse in her neck and Arya moaned and knotted her fingers in his hair.

“You promised me this would be better,” she whispered. “You have to keep your promise.”

Aegon kissed her and caught the bottom of the shift, dragging it up her thigh. The way she moved her legs apart as his fingers grazed her skin made him ache.

“I wouldn’t lie to you Arya.”

He dropped his head between her breasts and kissed her there. When he looked up at her Arya’s eyes were more black than grey. One of her hands ran down his back.

“Good,” she replied. “I hate liars.”

He wanted to take her then but he tried to make himself do the things she said she liked the first time. Arya shed the shift altogether and tugged at his smallclothes and he wanted to warn her, to tell her what her father said but he could not think of Arya’s father when the long face in front of him was hers. He could not focus on her not having childbearing hips when her tongue was in his mouth and her hand cupped his cock.

“Not there,” she told him as his fingers fumbled between her thighs.

He might have been embarrassed but the correction was softened with a kiss. When he got it right she moaned softly. It turned to a hiss and instruction to be gentle but soon she was wetter even than last time and Aegon couldn’t bear to wait any longer. She made a sound that might have been a protest when he removed his hand but she helped guide him inside her eagerly enough.

This time there was no stopping. This time the sounds Arya made were not from pain. She kissed him while he loved her, needy kisses and nothing mattered but her mouth against his and the heat every time he pushed into her. He thought he might spill his seed on her belly but he lacked the control. Arya was gasping, her hands at his buttocks as though she wished to keep him there and for a few moments everything was perfect.

 _I am too weak_ , he realised as Arya’s heart beat along with his and she ran her fingers along his jaw.

“You liked that,” she whispered with a shy smile.

“We’ll go where you want,” he blurted, riddled with guilt.

Arya looked into his face. Her brow furrowed and she did not answer immediately.

“I want to go home,” she said slowly, “but I want to see Dorne. Your family is important too. Mayhaps we can look at the map together?”

She caressed his cheek and Aegon caught her hand and kissed her fingers as she smiled and her dark eyes watched him. They were kind eyes and wiser by far than his even with her youth.

_She knows we cannot insult my kin._

He still hated to deny her anything.

“We will look at the map together,” he agreed. “After Dorne you shall help decide our course.”

*

Aegon eyed Arya. They had dressed but she did not look comfortable. She wore light grey so he knew the colour wasn’t the problem. _She likes to be able to move._ Her gown had full sleeves and a long skirt and while it was lovely he imagined it might trip her if she ran. She looked as though she wished to take it off. Aegon would not object but he offered a distraction nonetheless.

“You haven’t given me your favour yet.”

He did not know what response he expected. There would be no scandal at him wearing it. It was less common to have a favour from ones wife but after the last tourney Aegon wanted it. Arya appeared less than inclined to give it. She smirked at him.

“You can have it if you can take it from me.”

He soon discovered he was wrong. Arya _could_ run in the gown. He chased her around the chambers cursing as she slid past him and ducked his attempts to catch her. As long as he kept the door covered he had some advantage. If she escaped into the passage all was lost. It ended when the startled servants opened the door and found them. They inadvertently aided him by standing in her path and Aegon snatched his prize in triumph.

“I shall have extra luck after the effort taken to claim it my lady.”

Arya’s hair hung wild and untamed around her shoulders. Her face was a little flushed and she laughed. The servants moved about the chambers and Aegon took no notice of them as he caught her sleeve and she submitted to his kiss as though she had not spent a great deal of time running from him.

“It does not work that way stupid,” she teased when they parted. “You will only win if you are the best in the lists.”

Aegon only grinned.

“I shall be.”

*

Aegon lifted the visor on his helm and looked out over the crowd. He could hear the excited voices and the people seated to watch the joust were a sea of colour. He spotted the banner of House Martell and knew Prince Oberyn had arrived to join his cousin Arianne. His eye was drawn to the dais and Rhaenys and the seat next to her where his wife was supposed to be. It was empty. Aegon wished he was surprised.

_She will be here somewhere._

He glanced at Arya’s favour tied around his arm and grinned. Jon sighed heavily beside him.

“She banned us both from crowning her,” his brother pointed out.

“Who else would _you_ crown?” Aegon asked. Jon’s face was guarded but his silence offered the answer. “She will not stay wroth.”

Jon looked doubtful. His gaze went to where the competitors were gathered.

“Arya will be underfoot. She always is.”

“I care little as long as she is watching,” Aegon replied.

He won his first tilts and found he cared rather a lot. He cared even more when a mystery knight advanced through the lists, gaining the favour of the crowd. Aegon did not see them compete in their first rounds but the description gave him pause.

_She would not risk it._

The mystery knight was said to be small but incredibly good on a horse. Even their opponent breaking their lance on the plain shield did not daunt them. It only took a look at his father to see that the king suspected. At the end of the day he saw Arya at the feast.

“Where have you been all day?”

She smiled in a way he did not like. He saw a blister on her hand when she offered it.

“I’m not causing trouble,” she said quickly. “I just-“

Aegon groaned. “It is better if it seems that I do not know.”

Arya frowned at that but Jon joining them ended the conversation. His brother looked pained when Arya greeted him and Aegon felt guilty all over again. The red mark on her neck was a reminder of their lovemaking that morning. He felt as though Jon judged him although his brother seemed more determined to pretend the mark was not there than to glare at Aegon.

It did not stop Lord Eddard frowning.

Aegon saw the mystery knight in action on the second day. He had almost broken and asked Arya about it that morning but instead he had succumbed to his desires yet again. The new wave of guilt afterwards occupied him even though Arya became annoyed. His uncle Oberyn now joined him looking rather too pleased.

“It seems you will joust against the mystery knight Aegon.”

Aegon grunted an answer. Jon had been unhorsed by Ser Arthur who had in turn been unhorsed by Ser Loras. Ser Loras rode against the mystery knight and Aegon felt the impact when the knight fell after breaking a third lance on the mystery knight’s shield. Arya jousted better than she had a right to but this was something else.

_She has not been training. I would know._

“Forgive me nephew,” Oberyn said lightly. “I think I may put a wager on your opponent.”

“I am your kin,” Aegon grumbled. “You might show some loyalty uncle.”

Prince Oberyn’s viper eyes shone with amusement.

“If I lose my wager I am certain you will console yourself with the prize.”

Aegon gave him a wary look. His uncle made so many words sound like they meant something else and he sensed Prince Oberyn did not refer to the gold.

“Have you seen my lady wife today uncle?” he asked.

Prince Oberyn smiled in a way which offered Aegon his answer. “She is a challenge. I expect you will not bore of her. I look forward to seeing how she likes Dorne.” His gaze turned to the dais. “Your royal father may frown as much as he likes. It will do him little good.”

Aegon watched the mystery knight ride past them, a lance balanced on their right as though they were born holding it. He narrowed his eyes and called for his squire. The boy met him and passed his helm and Aegon cast a glance at the dais.

_You worry for nothing father._

He gave his uncle one last look through the slit in his visor and mounted his horse. His last opponent had been a Hightower and Aegon thought little of anything but striking true as he faced them. The final would be another matter. He need only unhorse the mystery knight and he would be the champion but it was not going to be that simple.

“You will surely win my lord,” his squire pronounced.

Aegon nodded at the boy, one of Fossoway lordlings. He ignored the error in title and took a deep breath, collected his lance and spurred his horse on.

The impact left him breathless. Aegon never fell from his horse easily but he fell now and he fell heavily. Even with the helm he felt dazed and his vision blurred. He recognised the voice of his squire first and after only a moment Arya’s voice joined in.

“Are you hurt?”

Aegon made himself sit. He reached for his visor to see better. Arya’s face was full of concern. Aegon imagined he could hear his uncle Oberyn’s laughter. Arya turned and scowled as the mystery knight approached.

“You weren’t meant to hurt him.”

“It isn’t my fault he dropped his shield too low,” a muffled voice replied from inside the helm.

“You did not aim for his shield,” Arya retorted.

“Leave her be,” Aegon sighed. “I was not focused. She has the right of it.”

He struggled to his feet. The crowd was cheering. Aegon tried to nurse his wounded pride. He took in Arya’s leathers and her guilty expression along with the shield she now held.

“I take it you were the squire.”

Arya flushed and lowered her eyes. “I tried to tell you stupid. You wouldn’t let me.”

The cheers of the crowd changed to confusion when the mystery knight removed their helm but Elia Sand’s smile did not waver in the least. Aegon heard the voices begin to change and mustered enough dignity to take his cousin’s hand and raise it in the air for the crowd to see.

“Let us celebrate our champion,” he announced. “Lady Lance.”

ARYA

She sat between her father and Aegon during the council, struggling to hold her tongue. She knew it was important that the lords reached an agreement. They had been unhappy with the rule and they wanted change and they would have change but there was a risk of bloodshed if it did not go well. Jon’s face was very still. He sat on the other side of Aegon in a place beside the king. Arya looked to him often and he gave the slightest shake of his head more than once.

He joined her when they took a break. Jon never strayed far from her side. Arya loved him for it even though she did try to tell him she wasn’t afraid. That only made him smile at her and muss her hair.

“I know you are fearsome but indulge me. It makes me feel better to be your shield.”

Arya could see he wanted to so she let him. She liked having him close.

“You are the best shield I could want,” she told him. “It is like having my own Dragonknight.”

Jon shook his head at that but Arya knew he was pleased.

“Aegon is wroth with me for not telling him what you were doing during the tourney. He seems to have spared you.”

Arya shook her head. She had expected Aegon to be disappointed. She thought he might tell her that she was to be a princess now and princesses did not pretend to be squires. Princesses sat in the stands and wore gowns and jewels and accepted flowers. Arya did not make a very good princess. He only sighed.

“I knew who I married,” was all he said. He smiled a little and Arya loved him even better for it.

“He isn’t really wroth,” Arya told Jon. “He just wants the council to go well.”

They took their places again and Aegon looked tense. The lords were wroth with King Rhaegar and though him to be negligent in his duties. Aegon had gathered their support because of it but now the council was meant to offer a different solution. It was meant to find peace through compromise and that did not mean changing kings, not now.

“I will have a permanent larger council,” the king was saying. “More will have a voice in the governing of the realm. There must be a representative of each kingdom in addition to the offices of the small council.”

Some still insisted they wanted Aegon to be king. Dorne was vocal on the matter.

“The misrule must end your grace,” Arianne insisted. She still clutched the garland Elia had given her at the tourney.

The marcher lords angrily opposed that.

“Dorne wishes for more influence,” one pronounced.

Arya’s nails dug into the table. She did not like the things they said of Aegon. She bit her lip and was grateful to her father when he spoke in support of her husband. Lord Tywin stayed silent but his bannermen did not.

“The prince oversteps. The tourney shows us the man he is. He will fill the court with women.”

Arya could not stay quiet.

“Aegon will be a good king,” she said angrily. “You don’t know him.”

She _wanted_ to tell him more women in court was not a bad thing but the look the westermen gave her and her father’s solemn expression made her lower her eyes and bite her lip again. She would not apologise. She heard mutters of “foolish girl” but then she felt Aegon’s hand on hers and his smile was stiff but his eyes were warm.

“My lady wife is loyal,” he announced. “We have that in common. We are generous to our friends.” He looked at the faces in the hall and Arya knew that his words meant more than what he was saying. “We hope to make more friends when we are guests in the kingdoms. If you wish to speak of grievances you may share them with us. The king will be made aware.”

Rhaegar spoke again, offering concessions. Aegon had already told her of them. She had dropped her hands into her lap and Aegon reached under the table and laced his fingers through hers. The lords spoke, each voicing their choice. The changes were accepted by the majority with those objecting remaining polite. Arya did not care about those who objected because they did not want Rhaegar as king. She understood why they were unhappy. She did not like those who objected to the offer to crown Aegon if dissent continued.

_Aegon does not want to be king yet but they should want him._

“Their reasons are stupid,” she said after they left the hall and she walked between Aegon and Jon. Their guards trailed behind, almost invisible shadows watching for threats.

“Do you wish to be queen so soon?” Aegon teased.               

She shook her head. “I want your father to be a good king now. I don’t want those lords to act against you.”

“It is not the men who speak out that worry me,” Jon said quietly. “It is the ones who say nothing at all.”

Arya thought of Lord Tywin. Aegon dismissed the remark with a jape but Arya knew Jon was right. _Lord Tywin will not do anything. He will not risk his son and daughter._ They turned the corridor and came face to face with Visenya. Arya had not spoken to the princess since before the wedding. Visenya’s guards stood to attention, wary expressions on their faces.

“They refused you the crown,” Visenya said, a malicious glint in her eyes. Her gaze settled on Arya. “ _You_ will never have it.”

The council had never been about giving Aegon the crown. It had been about preventing unrest and uniting the realm and having the king make changes for the better. Arya wanted to tell Visenya she did not want a crown. She had never wanted it. She would have wanted Aegon if he had not been a prince or a lord or a knight or anything.

“Neither will you,” she retorted instead.

The princess flushed. “You whore,” she spat.

Arya caught hold of Aegon’s arm in response and his angry expression turned to surprise when she pulled him into a kiss. He responded quickly enough, his hands going to her lower back and pulling her closer. Arya peeked at Visenya when Aegon’s lips brushed her brow instead. The princess had reddened even more and she looked close to one of her fits of rage.

 _She cannot hurt us any more,_ Arya thought to herself. She looked into Aegon’s face and caught him glancing at his sister too. He smiled at her and Arya caught a lock of his hair between her fingers, pushing it back from his face.

“Aegon,” Jon said in the voice he usually used to scold them. “Take Arya to your chambers.”

Aegon grinned. “That is an excellent idea.”

Arya had to bite her lip. She could see Jon’s pained expression even without looking. She knew he wished to say “that is not what I meant.” Arya cast a glance over her shoulder as she began to move. Jon was standing before Visenya with a cold expression and Arya heard every word.

“You had best be careful sister,” he warned. “I have heard of justice in the Eyrie. You do not want to experience the sky cells and the moon door is even more unpleasant.”

They moved together until they reached the chambers. Once inside Aegon scowled.

“She will be gone soon.” His scowl changed to a half smile. “We will be leaving soon.”

Arya expected him to kiss her again but he didn’t. He sighed and poured himself a cup of wine from the sideboard instead.

“Rhaenys expects you soon does she not,” he asked.

Arya nodded and watched him take a swallow of the wine. The princess had taken to bed with sickness. Arya was to visit her after the council but she had time. It seemed that time was not to be spent in the way she expected it might. She frowned at him.

“Do you want me to pour you a cup?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. Aegon studied the contents of his goblet and Arya lost patience. “I’ll go find Rhaenys now if you don’t want me. Aelyx will be happy to see me.”

Aegon only nodded and seemed uncomfortable. Arya was confused and she was annoyed. She felt tempted to bang the door behind her but resisted the impulse. The guards already thought her half a child. She heard some say it.

_I don’t care what they think. Aegon does not think I am a child._

He clearly thought something else though. Arya wished he would just tell her.

*

 

Arya recovered from her annoyance by morning. Rhaenys had been pleased to see her even if the babe did make her sick. Arya had slept well too. She liked sharing a bed with Aegon. She never felt lonely and he always smiled when he opened his eyes and saw her. He liked to start the day with her kisses. She could see he _always_ wanted more than just kisses but he was being _stupid_ about it.

“You are too young,” he told her again.

“I wasn’t too young when we married,” she said stubbornly.

Aegon wouldn’t tell her why he was being stupid. It took Jon. Jon did not want to talk about it either. He flushed and told her to speak with Aegon.

“Aegon won’t tell me,” she said miserably.

Jon looked very uncomfortable. “You are very like my mother.”

“We are not like them,” Arya argued.

Jon eyed her warily but his eyes looked sad. “It is more about me and my mother. Your father is worried too.”

It only took Arya a moment to realise what he meant. When she did she felt angry with all of them for not telling her. The anger gave way to worry that they were right, then determination that they _wouldn’t_ be right. When Aegon joined her in their bed that night and he turned his back to her she hit him.

He seemed taken aback. “What was that for?”

“You should have just said why you were scared,” she told him.

He quickly sat up in bed looking a little amused.

“What am I scared of?”

Arya climbed into his lap. She put her finger to his lips and he kissed it. His purple eyes had darkened immediately and his hands went to her waist. Her shift was silken and Arya did not like it much but he seemed to like it a lot and Arya wanted to make it difficult for him to argue with her. He fingered the fabric and his gaze dropped to her chest.

“You want me,” she told him.

Aegon lifted his gaze to look into her face and Arya began to see the familiar stubborn expression. She moved her finger to trace the curve of his cheek. Aegon caught her wrist and pressed his lips to her palm.

“You don’t understand,” he said hesitantly.

“I do too,” Arya argued.

Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him. He hesitated less every time now and Arya felt his hands slide down to her buttocks. She anticipated what he wanted. He was already hard and Arya pressed herself against him, feeling the pressure of him against that place that felt good when he touched her. Aegon breathed her name and one hand moved to the middle of her back as he nuzzled her neck.

“I need you,” he murmured against her skin. “I need you more than an heir.”

It was a stupid thing to say. Arya knew children were expected. She even thought she might want one but that might have been all the time she spent with Aelyx. Rhaenys talking of the babe in her belly was not helping either. She wondered what their children might look like. Aegon was so beautiful that she wanted them to look like him but then she remembered Jon. Arya would like a son like Jon but she just did not want one yet.

“There does not have to be a child,” she told him.

“I did try,” he said uncertainly before looking more determined. “I will try harder.”

Arya cupped his cheek in her hand and he closed his eyes.

“Laying with me is not meant to be like this. Do not let it ruin everything."

Arya opened her mouth to say something more but then Aegon was kissing her, kissing her until she was breathless and his hands lifted her shift up around her hips. Arya helped him lift it over her head and his touch was more insistent than ever before. Arya whimpered and wriggled for more contact and when his tongue flicked against her nipple she felt it all the way down between her legs.

“You may be sorry now,” he told her as his hand ran over her belly and down, down through the hair covering her sex. “I shall burden you with my wants.”

Arya gasped as his finger began to rub circles. A moan tore from her and she clung to him and began kissing his neck.

“I won’t be sorry.”

He always stopped before she wanted him to. It felt better every time but it was never enough. This time he didn’t stop. Arya felt it, the build up that got better and better and the promise of something that was always taken away but now he wasn’t taking he was giving and Arya bit her lip and tossed her head and cried out and Aegon’s eyes widened and his smile widened even more as she trembled in his embrace.

“I have my own wants,” she whispered against his ear.

She stayed in his lap. It seemed to excite him with her taking charge and he did not last long as he held her and watched her and Arya rocked her hips until Aegon pulled away from her.

“You will be happy to leave here,” he said gently as they lay looking at one another afterwards.

Arya hesitated before answering. It was true. She had wanted to leave for so long but she wanted Winterfell. Most of all she wanted her family. Her father would not be coming with them to Dorne. Arya did not want him to leave her.

“I will be happy with you and Jon,” she finally said. “Jon is looking forward to seeing Dorne.”

She knew Aegon saw. She could tell by the way he did not smile but his expression softened.

“Visit your friends on the morrow,” he prompted her. “They need to see you before you leave.”

“I know,” she replied quickly.

The other lords were headed back home and nobody paid her much attention. She took her place by Aegon briefly to bid them farewell before making her way out into the streets. The people seemed surprised but Aegon was right. They were worried and they needed to see her and she realised she had missed them.

“I will return,” she told them. “Things will be better now.”

Saying farewell to her father was the hardest of all. Arya clung to him and Eddard Stark did not seem to want to let her go either.

“Send a raven if you have any trouble sweet one.”

Arya blinked away her tears. “I promise father. I will come home.”

“You will keep some of the North with you,” he told her solemnly. “You will have your own swords.”

Arya nodded. The northmen were hers, her people just as Cersei had her red cloaks.

“I will look. Syrio taught me well.”

Lord Eddard rode from the city and Arya turned her mind to what she must do next. Aegon made plans with his Dornish kin and Arya would travel with Elia and his other cousins. The thought made her smile a little despite her longing for home.

_It will be an adventure._

*

There were a lot of things Arya found she liked about Dorne. She liked seeing Dany again. The Targaryen princess was much changed. In place of the timid woman Arya knew in Kings Landing was a proud, happy and confident princess. Dany smiled when they arrived at the Water Gardens and greeted Arya with kisses.

“Welcome to Dorne,” she said with a gentle smile.

Prince Quentyn stood with her but Arya saw the way he looked at Dany. It was almost awe. Dany showed Arya the pools and Arya eyed them longingly as the children splashed in the water.

“It is hot here,” Dany said with a laugh. “The children have the right idea.”

Arya loved riding through the dunes. Aegon’s cousins showed her how to wrap a scarf around her face so that the sand did not intrude. Dancer knew it was her former home and the mare was sure footed and quick, quicker than the horses the Sand Snakes rode. Ser Barristan did not like her eluding his watch but Aegon laughed to see her return ahead of all the others, even Elia.

“I knew you would be at home here Arya. You and my cousins have shared interests.”

Arya did not want to hurt him by reminding him Winterfell was her home so she simply smiled.

“Dancer likes it here. Your mother came from here. That makes it a good place.”

The food burned at first but she found she liked that too. Arya had always eaten almost anything and the spices added so much flavour. Oberyn teased Aegon mercilessly when he asked to be served something milder and Arya did not intend to have him do the same to her. It only served to make Prince Oberyn look even more devilish.

“Your lady wife seems to have Dornish tastes,” he said mildly.

Aegon flushed. “Please leave off just this once uncle.”

“You would do better to jest with him like Jon does,” Arya told Aegon afterwards. “He enjoys your discomfort.”

“I know,” Aegon sighed. “At least my brother enjoys himself. He has wanted to visit for a long time.”

The one thing she did not like was the heat. It was so hot every day and it stayed hot all day. Aegon did not seem to mind it but Arya suffered. The Dornish silks helped a little. They added another problem though because the moment Aegon saw her in them he seemed incapable of looking away. Jon frowned at him and whispered something in Aegon’s ear which made him redden but each time Arya looked he was stealing glances.

As soon as they were alone he was on her.

“Gods I wish I had brought you here sooner,” he murmured.

Arya swatted at his hands as he tried to reach inside the sheer fabric.

“It is too hot for that,” she complained.

He looked crestfallen and Arya felt bad but she was already hot and sweaty and the idea of having his warm body against her making her hotter and more sweaty did not appeal at all. She kissed him gently to console him but judging by his expression and the press of his hips to hers it was little consolation.

“Don’t you feel it too?”

He grinned and fingered the silk at her waist.

“The sun affects me less than you do.” Arya gave him another smack and left him to try to find a cooler place.

They remained in Dorne for almost a moon travelling from one castle to another. Arya met all of his kin and many of the high lords besides. She learned of the Orphans of the Greenblood and more of Princess Nymeria.

“Not all princesses are as you assume,” Aegon told her.

“I know of Nymeria,” Arya replied but it did make her think.

They returned to the Water Gardens not long before it was time to leave Dorne. Both Arianne and Dany met them. Aegon was frustrated, Arya knew that and she felt guilty but it was not her fault. Dany walked with Arya, her gaze questioning and her smile kind and Arya bit her lip and fought the urge to tell her all. Aegon left with Arianne, his shoulders hunched and Arya heard the Dornish princess laugh.

They lingered by the pools and the children splashed so much that Arya got a little wet. She did not complain. When she returned to her chambers she found that the maids had drawn her a cool bath. She sank into the water and stayed there, relishing the relief it offered. It reminded her of her father and what he always said.

“Starks do not belong in the south,” she muttered.

Aegon entered the chambers not long after she had dried and dressed in a cool robe. His own hair was damp too. He looked very determined. He approached her and stopped just in front of her. Arya let him take her hand and he pressed his lips to her palm.

“Arianne has suggested that you are ill used.”

His violet eyes searched her face. Arya bit back a retort. She did not want him speaking with his cousins of her but she did know them. They offered advice without being asked and whether it was wanted or not. Aegon seemed uncertain, even a little guilty. She embraced him and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I am not ill used,” she retorted softly.

Aegon’s hands went to the tie on the robe and she let him. His mouth pressed to hers and she parted her lips for his tongue as his hands circled her waist inside the robe. Arya rose on her toes and the kiss deepened.

“I can do better,” Aegon whispered when they parted for air.

Arya did not know what he meant. She tightened her grip around his neck as his hands dropped to her rear and she locked her legs around his waist as he picked her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on it, kissing her tenderly.

She thought he would take her then but he only moved the robe aside and looked at her longingly. Arya reached for his tunic but he pulled away from her, crawling lower. His pressed a kiss by her hip and Arya frowned at him.

“I’m going to be hot again soon stupid.”

Aegon only grinned. “I hope so.”

His hand ran from her hip to her knee and then along her inner thigh. Arya watched him kiss the inside of her knee and begin a path along her thigh where his hand had just been.

“What are you doing?” she asked, startled.

Aegon only laughed. His kisses were warm against her skin and she thought he might stop as he reached the top of her leg but he didn’t and Arya gasped as he buried his head between her thighs. He gripped her hips and Arya clutched at the sheet and a cry tore from her throat at the feel of his tongue, warm and wet and so different to his fingers or his cock.

He pulled her across the bed to him, kissing and pressing his tongue deeper as she arched her back and tried not to plead with him. She was panting and trembling by the time he finished with her and pleased in a way she had not been in the rest of their stay. Aegon sat back on his heels, his silvery gold hair mussed from her tugging at it.

“It wasn’t too hot for that,” he said smugly.

Arya sat and crawled towards him. She undid the laces on his breeches and tugged his smallclothes out of the way.

“It will never be too hot for that,” she murmured.

Aegon looked down at her with hooded eyes and threaded his fingers through her hair as she took his cock in her hand and gave it a kiss. She didn’t really know what she was doing but it hardly seemed to matter and the both of them were content when she was done. Aegon fetched the map and laid it out on the bed and Arya traced their plans both on the parchment and his skin, smiling as he laughed at her.

It seemed that even the heat had its advantages. Arya would miss Dorne.

AEGON

Oldtown initially held more charm for Aegon than Arya. He visited the Starry Sept while Arya investigated the Hightower.

“It is one of the nine wonders made by man,” she told him excitedly when they reunited after.

Aegon felt a pang at that. It seemed so much more interesting than how he spent his day. Jon met with them and shared his own stories.

“One of the Archmaesters is called the Mage,” he said with a smile. “The others accuse him of sorcery.”

Jon’s smiles were rather less evident when they reached Highgarden. Aegon tried to hide his grin as Lord Mace paired Jon with Lady Margaery at every turn. Arya became his brother’s shadow.

“I think I am _his_ shield now,” she told Aegon at night. “He needs one while we are here.”

From Highgarden they travelled to Silverhill. Silverhill offered them a far warmer greeting than any they might expect from Casterly Rock. They stopped briefly once more at Deep Den before following the Gold Road.

“Lord Tywin will not be pleased you excluded Casterly Rock,” Jon warned.

“Lord Tywin would not be pleased if I included Casterly Rock,” Aegon replied. “Every sighting of Arya would be an added insult to him and I do not intend to further inflame him.”

Lord Stannis seemed no more pleased than Lord Tywin during their brief stay at Storm’s End. He ground his teeth constantly. His Lady wife was no warmer but Lady Shireen offered them a sweet smile. As shy as she was she and Arya formed a friendship quickly.

“Shireen is kind,” Arya said. “She should have more friends.”

“Mayhaps you might invite her to be one of your ladies when we return to Kings Landing,” Aegon offered.

Arya looked startled. “I do not need ladies.”

“It isn’t about needing them,” he told her. “It is about allies and friendships. Those who are chosen will see it as an honour.”

Arya chewed her lip uncertainly. “Do I get to choose?”

Aegon nodded. “They are _your_ ladies.”

He just hoped that she would choose well. Arya often did not see things in the way he did. She might choose out of simple affection rather than strategy.

It was odd upon reaching Gulltown and travelling through the Vale. In every other place Aegon had been the guest of honour. Jon and Arya and the rest of their entourage were treated with respect duly through their attachment to him. In the Vale it was Arya who was the honoured guest. Aegon was treated well but his Stark wife had kin and stronger ties to their hosts.

“Visenya may not be enjoying her time as their lady,” Aegon observed. “They do not take well to Targaryens.”

Arya snorted. “They will not take well to her but it will have nothing to do with her being Targaryen.”

Raventree Hall held a feast to celebrate their arrival. Aegon watched Jon with Brynden Blackwood and did not like the pang of jealousy he felt. Arya returned to her seat beside him and cocked her head at him.

“Why does he bother you?”

Aegon hesitated.

“You were almost his wife instead. It seems Jon is fond of him too.”

Arya’s hand found his knee and squeezed.

“It was always going to be you. Let Jon have his friend. I like him having friends.”

That night Arya made him forget all about Brynden Blackwood. By morning Aegon found he could easily afford to be courteous to the knight. They parted on warm terms, much as they had been before Aegon had ever seen the possibility of him wedding Arya. Arya was happy. Her smile did not waver as they mounted their horses to begin the journey north.

“I’m going home,” he heard her say. She turned to him and her face was lit up. “You will love Winterfell. I know you will.”

*

By the time they reached the gates of the castle Aegon thought he might never be warm again. He was buried in furs and both Jon and Arya took turns teasing him.

“This is retribution for Dorne, isn’t it?” he asked.

Arya grinned at him, small flakes of snow adorning her dark hair. “It might be.”

The gates opened and there was a welcoming party. Aegon reluctantly pulled back his hood and endured the cold air. He recognised many of them. Lord Eddard greeted them first, solemn as always. He made the introductions. Robb clasped his hand warmly, Lady Sansa curtsied gracefully, all smiles and courtesies and Bran offered a friendly smile too.

“This is my lady wife,” Lord Eddard said, a note of warmth creeping into his voice. “Lady Catelyn of House Tully.”

Aegon took Lady Catelyn’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. Arya’s mother was far more welcoming than her father.

“We are honoured to have you as a guest in Winterfell my prince.”

The youngest of the Starks was the least friendly. Lord Rickon eyed him warily and seemed to be judging if he were worthy.

Aegon followed them into the castle and the warmth was immediate. It was not long before he was able to remove his many layers of furs. Arya kept close to her father, Jon joining them and the three of them wearing serious expressions. Lady Sansa found her way to Aegon’s side, a soft smile on her face still.

“Is there trouble?” he asked.

Sansa was dismissive. “Father caught a deserter from the Night’s Watch. They will punish him on the morrow my prince.”

“Does that happen often my lady?”

Sansa frowned. “No.”

His good sister seemed far more interested in asking after kings landing. She offered him lemon cakes and wanted him to tell her of his wedding.

“Did you always love her?” she asked softly. Aegon nodded and her face lit up. “It is just like the songs,” she whispered.

Arya heard her and Aegon saw his wife pull a face. Sansa turned to her with a hopeful expression.

“May I go to Kings Landing? Mother said you will have ladies but father still frowns and I hoped.” She flushed. “Arya if _you_ say I may go then he cannot say no.”

Arya bit her lip. “I will speak of it with father.”

Sansa flung herself at Arya and Aegon tried not to laugh. Arya returned the embrace but Aegon could see she was still troubled. When the sisters parted he followed her to their chambers.

“It seems you were right about your family,” he said.

“Of course I was,” she shot back but she smiled a little. “They will care for you.”

He sat in the warmth, marvelling at the contrast with outside and drew her into his lap.

“You are at Winterfell now,” he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. “Are you happy?”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I am happy to be home.”

She truly looked it.

ARYA

Winterfell was as she remembered it but some things had changed. Her father seemed older in their short time apart. Robb was a man for true now and Bran was almost a man grown too. All three of them betrayed that something wasn’t right.

“Uncle Benjen is missing,” Bran confided before leaving with father and the others to sentence the deserter.

Arya would not be troubled. She refused to be. Instead she made her way to the godswood. She had wanted Winterfell for so long and she had missed this place. Her lady mother was preparing celebrations for Arya’s name day even though she was six and ten a moon earlier. Arya wanted to return from the godswood and enjoy the feast.

_Father will not find joy in it after taking a man’s life._

She knelt before the heart tree. She had been there a little while when she realised she was not alone. She turned to see Aegon watching. He smiled at her and she saw he had snowflakes melting in his hair.

“It is just as you described,” he said in a low voice.

He seemed hesitant to approach so Arya rose and joined him, leading him to see the pool of water. Steam was rising from it like a mist.

“It might not be warm enough for swimming now.”

Aegon grinned. “I’m pleased you noticed.”

Arya hit him lightly in the arm and he caught her around the waist. It was difficult not to laugh with Aegon. She slipped from his grasp and he chased her through the godswood, breathless and still laughing. He slid and fell and Arya went back for him. When she tried to help him up he pulled her down with him.

“That isn’t fair,” she protested.

“You don’t play fair either,” he pointed out.

It was comfortable enough there with him even though she knew her lady mother would frown at the state of her hair and dress when she returned to the castle.

“It is harsher here,” Aegon observed. “Your godswood is intimidating but I think I see why you like it.”

Arya turned to smile at him but then she heard her name being called. It was Jon’s voice. Arya got to her feet and this time Aegon let her help him up. When they met with Jon he was smiling and holding something in his arms. Aegon looked startled and took a step back.

“Direwolves,” Jon announced. “The mother was dead. There is a pup for each of us.”

Arya knew that it meant something that they were south of the Wall but she was too excited to think on it then. She took the squirming pup from Jon and cradled it against her chest.

“Is this a good idea?” Aegon asked.

Arya frowned at him.

“You wed a wolf,” she told him. “The direwolf is my sigil.”

He sighed but she could see he would not oppose her.

“I suppose you must name it now.”

“I know what I will name her,” Arya said quickly. She had been thinking a lot since their time in Dorne, thinking of what people expected and of queens and princesses and the stories she had read and been told. “Her name is Nymeria.”

*

They were to leave for the Wall. Jon was very insistent, especially with Uncle Benjen missing. They had already planned it but it was even more important now. Arya wanted to see the Wall and Aegon was excited to see it even though he grumbled about how cold it must be given how cold he felt at Winterfell.

It would be sad to leave Winterfell again but it would not be for long. Arya showed Aegon every part of the castle. Jon took him down to the crypts and they both returned looking very solemn. They gave her queer looks and Arya scowled at them.

“You truly do look like Lyanna,” Aegon explained when they were alone.

Arya shook her head. “Do not start being stupid again.”

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair instead. Arya held him and wished he had not gone down there. It seemed forgotten soon after and they were happy again riding through the wolfswood together. All seemed well until the day before they were to leave. That was the day the comet appeared.

Everybody in the castle had an explanation for it, everybody but Aegon who frowned at it and did not want to speak of it.

“I will receive a raven from father,” was all he said.

Old Nan lifted her head and sniffed. “Dragons,” she said when Arya visited with her. “It will be dragons.”

The direwolves howled all day and did not stop. That night Arya was awake long after Aegon finally slept. She went to the window to look out. _Rhaegar was right about some things._ She looked at the comet, even more blood red against the darkened sky. There were still things Rhaegar was wrong about. He was wrong about Arya not being part of it. If there was going to be a fight then Arya could fight too. Arya _would_ fight.

Nymeria whimpered from her place on the floor and Arya heard Aegon moving. He padded across the floor barefoot and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips brushed her ear.

“Come back to bed,” he murmured.

Arya shook her head. “I don’t feel sleepy.”

She waited for him to make a jape but instead he became serious.

“Don’t you think anything about what it means?” she asked

He shook his head and kissed the top of her head. She watched it for a moment.

“We will leave on the morrow,” he prompted. “We need to make the most of tonight.”

Arya let him lead her back to the bed and met his advances eagerly. She lay entwined with him afterwards, his head buried in her neck as he lingered inside her.

“Winter is coming,” she told him.

Aegon lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers. “It is fortunate then that I wed a Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading and for your encouragement along the way. Before you ask I do not plan a sequel (I need to finish my other multi chapter fic) but I may write drabbles and one shots based on this when it appeals to me.
> 
> Many thanks to crossingwinter for beta services and also to meli_fan for letting me bounce ideas off her in the early stages. Both of these lovely ladies help me immensely by participating in strange and mildly (ok more than mildly) inappropriate discussions and listening to my whinging and last but not least making suggestions to help me improve upon my drafts.
> 
> Update: I am overjoyed to report that a passage in this chapter has inspired fanart. You can see it here:  
> http://madaboutasoiaf.tumblr.com/post/105903669109/mevsmine-i-think-my-brother-is-still-a-bit


End file.
